Too Late
by Cresenta's Lark
Summary: You don't choose who you fall in love with, a lesson Sam learns when she's on a vacation, a place where she falls in love with the handsome "Rick", who suspiciously looks a lot like Tim Scam… Sam/Scam


Hello. :)

I've been writing this for a long long time now, and I finally have it done. (Go me! Jk.)

**Disclaimer: Totally Spies is owned by … inc. (oops silly me I forgot to put in the most important detail. *rolls her eyes* **

**Note!: **This story is graduation present for one of my bestest friends **Poison's Ivy! **Congrats on graduating high school! (Gosh you definitely deserve a tropical getaway for all your hard work :P and of course Scam would be a nice present to throw in as well...ahem.) Try not to worry too much over college, you're so awesome, everything will be fine. If it isn't hmm…people will pay *nods* (and I don't mean money, although money is good to buy weapons with to make people pay…ahem I'll shut up now) :P _BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE!_

Please Read and Review everyone! Thanks, Enjoy. :)

* * *

"Can you believe it's finally over?" Clover asked in slight astonishment as she walked through the halls of her high school for the last time, her friends following close behind her. It was the end of grade twelve and finally high school was over, but neither of them could actually bring themselves to believe it.

"I know!" Alex said. "It seems like yesterday that we were being pestered by Mandy for stupid things. I can't believe it's finally come to an end." Clover stopped and almost screamed in excitement when she heard that. "Oh my God Alex! You're right! No more Mandy!" she said happily, clapping her hands together. Sam giggled at her enthusiastic reaction, but really who wouldn't be glad to be rid of Mandy?

"Guys check it out" Clover said with a grin as she went and stood next to what looked, in every way like a brand new car. "Whoa!" Alex said in awe. "Who's car is that?" Clover sighed at the obvious question. As nice as Alex was sometimes she just missed the point. "Uh hello! Why would I be showing you guys a random car? It's mine, duh!" she said while twirling the car keys in her fingers.

"Wow" Alex said as she came closer to it with Sam walking next to her. Clover smirked proudly. "It's cool isn't it? My parents got it for me as a grad gift. Well "one" of them, I'm sure they'll be more" she said airily. "I mean I do deserve it, finishing high school and all."

Alex raised an eyebrow, speaking in a matter-of-fact tone. "Well if YOU deserve a car for all your "hard work" and grades then Sam deserves to have the school named after her! She did get the highest marks all four years in a row, and finished as the top student." Clover rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance. "I wasn't comparing with Sam, of course she deserves a humongous reward for her hard work. I mean balancing being a spy and school? That's just amazing."

Sam blushed, slightly embarrassed. "Thanks guys" she said shyly. It was nice to see that her friends noticed her successes but she didn't want them constantly reminding her of the hours she had spent studying away in her room. As much as she loved being top student and having her hard work pay off, she had become a bit of a loner these last few months. Studying for exams, missions, going to the library, studying again - was not a fun schedule and she really was glad it was all over. She really didn't want to think about it again. At least not now when it was time to celebrate. "Why are we talking about school?" Sam asked with a small smirk and her friends giggled.

"Right Sammie" Alex said happily. "No more talk about "ew" let's do something big for our graduation!" Clover did a fist pump and grinned. "Yea!" They all walked around and got into her new red Ferrari. "So what are your parents doing for your grad?" Clover asked Alex as she put on her seat belt. Alex shrugged. "Well my mom thinks I should only be rewarded after I find a boyfriend."

Clover laughed hard when she heard that. "Oh wow Alex. You might have to wait a while to get that reward then" she said, still giggling and Alex stuck her tongue out making Clover laugh harder when she saw her through the car's rear mirror. "What about you Sam?" Alex asked, quickly changing the topic so Clover would stop laughing. "What are your parents giving you for your grad?"

Sam blinked, realizing the conversation's focus had switched to her. She bit her lip and blushed. "Well I don't actually want anything from them-"

"Sam?" Clover screamed in shock, turning her head over her shoulder to talk some sense into her friend. Sometimes she was just too modest and as a friend it was her job to make Sam see reason. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity and Sam was not going to give that up.

Clover smirked. "Stop being such a goodie-two-shoes and tell us what your parents are getting you! Even if you don't want anything you know Gabby and Shawn WILL get you something. They love you too much not to reward you, don't you remember how proud they were when you got that award?"

Sam smiled at the mention of her mom and dad. They really had been proud of her. Sighing she shrugged. "Yea I know but they haven't said anything about it yet." Clover nodded then grinned. "Aha! Then it must be something extra-special. You'll just have to wait and see Sammie!" she said excitedly and Sam smiled softly in response.

To be honest all she really wanted was some time to relax. Like a tropical getaway on an island somewhere with nothing but the sun warming her face, sparking ocean water, and peace and quiet for miles. That would be the perfect graduation gift. She rolled her eyes at her own irrationalness knowing her parents would never think of something like that. "_Oh well…__"_Sam thought as she leaned back against the car's leather seat. _"__It__'__s nice to dream.__"_

* * *

Sam sighed in exhaustion as she closed the door after they all walked in. "Shopping sure takes a lot out of a girl" Alex said as she placed her bags on the floor. "Yea but it's too fun to resist" Clover said with a smirk only to pause when she saw the two people that were sitting on the couch that none of them had noticed before. "Oh my god! Mr. and Mrs. Simpson!" she said bringing Sam's attention who hadn't noticed that her parents were here.

She looked up and smiled when she saw both of them sitting on the couch looking at her with a proud smile. "Mom…dad?" she said softly with joy in her voice. "When did you get here?" she asked moving to hug her mother. Gaby hugged her daughter and grinned. "Ah we got here a few minutes ago don't worry. How have you been sweetie?" Sam smiled. "Great now that school is over."

"Which reminds me…" said her father as he stood up from the couch and smiled. "We have some very special news for you" Shawn said with a small smirk. Glancing at her parents Sam couldn't help but notice that they looked very excited and she wondered what they were hiding from her. "What is it?" she asked, softly biting her lip in nervousness. She hated having things kept from her. Shawn smiled. "We have decided on your graduation gift Sammie" he said while watching his daughter's eyes widen.

"Oh my god!" Clover screamed in excitement knowing this was going to be good. Sam smiled while looking down. "Honestly mom and dad that's really sweet but you know you don't have to do this." Shawn chuckled at his daughter's words because Sam was always like this when she had to accept a present. She was such a modest, sweet girl. "That's true…" he said softly. "But we want to" Gaby said finishing her husband's statement. "Besides you deserve it dear, you've worked so hard and done such a great job."

"Yes! That is exactly what I was saying before!" the blond said with a smirk, practically bubbling in excitement. Gaby smiled before glancing at her own daughter. "Sammie me and your father have decided that only one thing can make up for all the stress and hard work you've been through these last few weeks." Sam nodded slowly while thinking. _"__It must be a pass to the spa for…hmmm a week.__"_

"We're sending you on a vacation to a wonderful resort in the Bahamas for a month!" her mother announced in excitement while clapping her hands together. Sam, Alex and Clover gasped having never seen that coming. Talk about a graduation present. "You're sending me w-where?" Sam asked still in shock and wondering if she had heard right. Her parents seriously were going to send her on a vacation? For a whole month? Shawn chuckled at her shock. "Yes dear. A resort. Don't you like your present?" he asked softy and Sam shook her head quickly. "No no! I do! I just…can't believe it" she said still in shock with a blush of embarrassment on her face.

"You better believe it Sammie!" Clover said with a grin moving to hug the redhead. "Gosh you're so lucky!" she said, squeezing the girl tightly. "I wish my mom and dad had thought of that!" she said sounding a little jealous. Alex shook her head and sighed. "Hello you got a Ferrari! Think about me, I get zilch, zip, nothing until I get a darn boyfriend!" she blurt out making Shawn and Gaby raise their eyebrows. "Oops" Alex said with a deep blush on her face as she giggled awkwardly.

"When do I leave?" Sam asked quickly, rescuing Alex from her little predicament. "Tomorrow. The flight's at 12:00 pm." Shawn said making Sam's eyes widen in surprise. "What? Already? How am I gonna get everything ready?" she asked with a small pout on her face. Gaby shrugged. "Well we could re-plan this for later if you like." Clover's eyes widened and she shook her head furiously while grabbing Sam's arm. "Are you crazy? You're going tomorrow!" she said shaking her a bit.

Sam sighed knowing she wanted to make sure this was perfect and she would need at least a few days to pack. "But Clover…" she said about to protest. Clover rolled her eyes. "Don't but Clover me! You ARE going tomorrow!" She yanked Sam's arm pulling her towards her room. "Come on I'll help you pack!" she said in excitement and Sam shook her head defeated as she went to prepare for her flight tomorrow at noon.

* * *

The airport was as busy as usual when they got there the next day with people rushing to be on time. Sam gripped the handle to her suitcase nervously as she tried to keep all her excitement bottled in. She could hardly believe it even though she was standing at the airport. A whole month in the Bahamas at a beautiful luxury resort! With no stress, no worry but best of all no missions. She had let Jerry know where she was going last night and he had assured her that he wouldn't be woohping her in her month off._ "Perfect, now I can relax without worrying about criminals" _she thought with a sigh of relief. She turned to her parents and smiled, happy that everyone was here to see her off. It honestly meant a lot.

"Have a good time Sammie" Gaby said softly while giving her girl a hug. "Take care of yourself and be careful" said her dad as cautious as ever making her giggle and remember that he would always see her as a little girl. "Don't worry, I'll be fine" she said reassuringly while hugging them both. "Thanks so much for this" she said for the hundredth time since last night making them both smile knowing she was really happy. Separating from her parents she turned to Alex's mother who had also been sweet enough to come see her off.

"Come here Sammie" Carmen said while giving her a small hug. "You're going to have the time of your life, trust me." Sam nodded with a smile. "Thanks." Carmen's face donned a small smirk as she watched Sam. "By the way did you know that resort you are going to has a very high wedding rate?"

"Mom!" Alex whined when she heard her mother start again. "Hush dear" Carmen muttered before turning to Sam again who was blinking as she struggled not to react. "That resort I think had 12 weddings last month in itself, that's amazing! You'll find your prince for sure!" Sam bit her lip as she glanced at her mom and dad who were laughing silently at her situation. "And he'd be tall….say about six feet, maybe a little more" Carmen said with a dream-like expression on her face as she went on. "He would definitely be strong and have these amazing eyes that you could just lose yourself in..."

Sam had to bite her cheek hard not to let out a laugh. _"Is she serious?"_ she thought while keeping a straight face. "And when you find him, you'll just know. It'll be love at first sight" Carmen said with a little nod as if stating a clear and known fact before she went to the side to talk to Sam's parents leaving her with Clover and Alex. "You're mom's imagination is amazing" Sam said teasingly and Alex sighed remembering her mother and her fascination with finding them all (especially her) perfect boyfriends.

"Tell me about it" she mumbled before smiling at her friend. "But enough of that Sammie. Have a great time! You totally deserve this!" Alex said happily before wrapping the redhead in a hug. "Aww thanks Alex" Sam said hugging her before she moved to hug Clover. Clover grinned. "Oh and take lots of pictures and you better tell us EVERYTHING about it when you come back. Got it?" Sam giggled as she hugged the blonde. "Sure thing Clover. I'll let you in on every detail."

Hearing the announcement for the departure of the flight Sam was supposed to be on they quickly said their goodbye's before pushing Sam towards the security check in so she wouldn't miss her flight. Sam smiled brightly as she took a deep breath when she boarded the plane a few moments later. _"Well here I go" _she thought knowing she would remember this trip forever.

* * *

The sun was shining bright on the warm and beautiful day as she sat on the beach enjoying her surroundings. When she had arrived here two days ago she hadn't known this was going to be this relaxing because for a while she had been a little jumpy about leaving her friends and parents behind and going so far all alone but by now she was really enjoying it.

Sam smiled as the gentle island breeze moved through her hair filling her nostrils with the scent of fresh ocean air. "It's so peaceful" she said contented as she turned a page in her book about the history of the Paradise Island she was on. She knew if Clover had been here she would be berating her about reading on a vacation which made her glad in a guilty way that she wasn't here. It was her chance to have a perfect vacation with no one ruining it for her in any way.

Glancing at her watch she shook her head when she realized she had been reading for an hour. "Old habits are hard to break" she muttered to herself before taking another whiff of the air and deciding should take a small walk on the beach before she headed into her room to call her friends. She hadn't called them today yet and she had promised herself to call everyday or as often as she could.

Standing up Sam put a bookmark in her book, before wrapping a short black and white sarong around her waist on top of her black criss-cross Monokini. Putting on her sandals she began to walk along the ocean shore with a smile on her face. She smiled at the other tourists who were clearly having a good time just like she was. A small chuckle escaped her throat as she saw a small group of people taking part in what looked like an island wedding ceremony. _"Wow" _She thought in astonishment. _"Alex's mom must have been right about the wedding thing at this resort after all" _she thought while glancing at the happy bride but giggling when she knew she wasn't about to fall madly in love anytime soon.

Sighing happily she kept walking along the shore before turning a corner and moving to go back inside the hotel to her room only to freeze in shock when she thought she saw someone familiar. _"But it can't be..."_ she thought, her heart pounding erratically as she struggled to look past the wedding procession and at the man that had caught her interest. When the people finally moved a gasp escaped her throat when she got a clear image of the man. Standing there on the beach, leaning against a palm tree and looking out into the ocean was none other than Tim Scam.

_"What the heck!" _Sam thought feeling her head spin around. _"What's he doing here? Did he follow me?" _she wondered while feeling dizzy as her mind went into overload. Who knew what he had planned. Was he going to blow up the resort, the island to kill her? Did he have something worse up his sleeve? _"This isn't fair!" _Sam thought angrily as she kept watching him. _"This was supposed to be my perfect vacation, and now he's going to ruin it!" _

She bit her lip, as her hand reached out and held onto a tree to stfay stable while her mind hurried to think of her course of action. Without realizing it her body began to feel heavier, and soon her eyelids were drooping as she stared at her enemy in horror. In the second that followed her body hit the sand with a thud and several gasps of concern filled the air when other tourists noted that a girl had suddenly collapsed.

"Oh my god! Someone do something!" a woman screamed, while a circle of tourists surrounded Sam's fallen body. "What happened?" another girl asked, frantically trying to figure out what was going on. "I think she just fainted" one man said having seen her fall. Within seconds it was a scene of chaos as almost everyone on the beach ran over to check what was stirring all the panic.

_His_ eyes narrowed as he noticed that the peacefulness of the beach had been interrupted by a sudden event. Wondering what was going on he slowly pushed through the crowd and saw what was causing all the commotion.

Sam gasped, her eyes opening in a flash when freezing cold water hit her face with a suddenness that made her yelp. Her eyes flew open, clearing quickly, only to widen when she saw that familiar face again on the man that was holding her up from the sand. In his hand he held a now half empty glass of ice water, as she guessed when she saw the ice cubes floating in the remaining water, his other arm holding her around her back making her sit up on the sand.

Wiping her now ice cold face, she shivered as she kept her eyes on his face. She simply couldn't tear her gaze away from him, despite all the tourists that were staring at her as she gawked at him like an idiot. They had all seen her faint and were watching her now as if she was crazy. If only they knew the truth, if only they were in her shoes, then she knew they would understand why she fainted when she saw him.

Blinking her eyes, just in case she was hallucinating she looked back at his face as he stared at her fixedly. She gasped again as she realized this was no hallucination, he was really here! Her mouth and throat grew dry, drier than hot desert sand.

What was HE doing here?

Her mouth quivered as she stared at his face. Her eyes studied him quickly, glancing at his rich brown hair, high cheekbones, tan skin and rare sea foam coloured eyes. Was this really him? She let her eyes scan his face one more time, trying to spot any difference between this man and the man she was matching him with, only to freeze in terror when she found none. It was him, it had to be him. When she thought she saw a slight smirk on his face she almost fell faint again. Of course it was HIM! Who else could he be?

"Ss-sss-cam!" She stuttered out as he held her steady. His eyes widened when he heard her speak. Many of the people around them looking at her in confusion as if she wasn't supposed to know this man. Of course she knew her enemy.

"What?" A smooth voice said and she recognized it as Scam's before looking at his face. Why in the world did he look so confused? Was he shocked to find her here? No that didn't make any sense, he had followed her here, he shouldn't look this shocked to see her.

She rolled her eyes and pushed his arm away sitting up on the sand herself. "What the hell are you doing here?" She snarled ignoring the few tourist women who gasped at her rudeness towards the man that just saved her from staying "unconscious forever" as she was sure they thought. _"It's his fault I fainted anyway!" _Sam thought angrily as she glared at some of the women who were looking at Scam as if he were some sort of guardian angel. They were all so wrong, he was a evil manipulating-

"I'm on vacation" he stated so casually that it almost made her laugh. Criminals weren't allowed to take vacations…not when they were runaway escapees from the law anyway. "Ha ha very funny" Sam said, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the irritating man before. "Why did you follow me? Were you that eager to have your butt kicked back to jail?"

More gasps filled the air around her and Sam grimaced hoping these other people would go away so she could personally drag Scam back to jail where he belonged. She watched him sigh as he looked around at the women that surrounded them in a circle, slightly shaking his head as if she was crazy. "Don't shake your head Scam! I want my answer, what are you doing here?"

Sam was cut off when she heard one of the women speak. "Honestly young lady you should be ashamed of yourself for yelling at such a nice young man!" Sam gasped turning to face the brunette that had said that, to yell at her to shut up only to stop when she heard another female voice from behind her. "All he did was wake you up! Could you be more ungrateful? Sheesh!"

She groaned wondering how to make them go away because she really didn't want to deal with women who had no idea what was going on. She huffed and glared at them. They were probably all deceived by Scam's good looks. She rolled her eyes when she realized she just admitted Scam was good-looking. Well she had to admit he didn't look like a typical homicidal freak that was shown stereotypically to be unbearably ugly most of the time on television. She was sure these girls hadn't met a real killer. But she had, and she knew he was the best one.

She was about to talk to these women, about to give them a piece of her mind when his voice made her focus on him instead. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, his sea-foam eyes staring at her in worry as if he thought the fall had made her lose her mind.

"Or course I'm okay! I remember YOU don't I?" Sam screamed in his face. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched her calmly. "You do?" She rolled her eyes. "Yes I do..." she spat. "For the record, people like you aren't easy to forget because they keep causing pain."

He raised an eyebrow only looking more and more confused and Sam wondered why he was acting so unlike himself. Why he was putting on this innocent act? "You talk as if you know me.." he said, his voice calm yet questioning. Sam laughed and shook her head. "Yes I do, unfortunately I know you too well. I would never forget my enemy Scam!" she said watching him with her emerald eyes in narrow slits. His eyes narrowed as he watched her carefully as if seeing her for the first time. His eyes remained locked with hers before he sighed.

"Why do you keep calling me Scam?" Sam raised an eyebrow in annoyance. She always called him Scam. "I'm sorry.." she said sarcastically. "What are you doing here _Tim Scam_." she asked, her voice laced with raw anger and annoyance. Why was he acting so weird? Was he stalling his return back to jail that was so soon to come because she had caught him here? He had to know there was no way he could escape now. Scam was smarter than that…

"Who's Tim Scam?" He asked suddenly watching her in bewilderment as if she was truly insane or confusing him for someone else. Now annoyed more than ever Sam glared pointing her finger at him, as her face burned with rage. "YOU are Tim Scam" she said stating the simple fact that she should never be having to say in the first place.

His froze for a moment, his eyes widening considerably before he stood up, slowly dusting the sand off his black pants. He watched her constantly, saying nothing as he looked around at the circle of women that surrounded them. Sighing, he shook his head before looking at Sam as if she was a basket case. "She's definitely lost her mind…" he said glancing at her sadly with regret. "I've never seen this girl before."

Sam's mouth fell open at his words, at the innocent act he was pulling off so damn well. He didn't know her? What the hell did he mean by that? She stood up herself, not bothering to dust off her swimsuit, and glared at him venomously. "Shut up! You know me damn well!"

He raised his eyebrows as he watched her with no trace of recognisance on his face. She rolled her eyes ready to rip out her hair at this point. She was supposed to be enjoying a vacation right now, not bickering with a villain who was pretending to have lost his memory!

He was going to pay for this, so so severely. Grinding her teeth she glared at him taking in his confused face, ignoring the looks of pity the tourists where giving him as if she was a crazy girl bent on attacking him for no reason at all. She had every reason to want to kill him right now. Shaking her head she decided to refresh his memory because he was acting like he needed it at the moment. She would be sure to lock him up in prison herself for this unnecessary torture he was putting her through. "It's me Samantha Simpson" she said trying to stay calm.

Running a hand through his hair he looked into her eyes with a glare stuck to his face, looking at her as a unnecessary burden. Why did he have to wake her up again? He should have just left her unconscious and minded his own business.

Watching her tense face he took a deep breath because he had really had enough of this. He didn't need to deal with this nonsense. Crossing his arms over his chest he spoke in an icy, irritated tone. "I have no idea who YOU are…and don't call me Tim Scam. It isn't my name" he said angrily as he walked away leaving her there surrounded by the tourists with her mouth wide open as she digested his words. Sam's eyes remained wide, her jaw refusing to move back up as she stood rooted to the spot watching him walk away from her.

What was going on here?

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" she screamed after him but he just kept going as if she was really some insane person he didn't know. Hearing the tourists mutter about her wasting their time and dispatch from around her Sam huffed as she watched the source of her problem walking farther and farther away from her. And she knew that somehow she had to get answers from him.

* * *

She watched him carefully, her eyes in narrow slits as she hid behind a tree so that he couldn't see her while she spied on him. Sam bit her lip and felt her anger bubbling in her veins as she kept her eye on Scam. Just a little while back he had made her out to be insane in front of a hell load of tourists while he claimed to not know her at all. _"He's lying through his teeth like he always does"_ she thought. _"There is no way he doesn't know who I am! Does he honestly think he can get away with this?" _she thought in shock knowing Scam had been smarter than that in the past. Rolling her eyes, at his stupidity she carefully jumped to the next tree to keep up with him as he walked.

She watched him pause and she gasped before pressing her back hard against the trunk of the tree hoping he wouldn't see her. He turned around, scanning the area with narrowed eyes before he sighed and turned back around continuing walking towards the hotel. "That was close" she whispered under her breath knowing she couldn't let him see her. She had to expose him for the criminal he was, which meant spying on him until he messed up._ "Shouldn't take too long..."_ Sam thought as she watched him entering the hotel calmly. He was bound to be himself when he was all alone was he not? In the comfort of his room? That's where she would catch him then but she had to find a way inside first. Smirking slightly she relaxed knowing she had brought her standard gadgets with her just in case something happened. The laser lipstick would be enough to get her into his hotel room.

Once he went inside she stayed behind him following him silently as he went to his room. Noting the room number and location Sam quickly ran back to her room (which was pretty close by) and shuffled through her suitcase like mad only to stop when she found her gadgets in a case sitting at the bottom. Sighing in relief she picked up the laser lipstick and quickly made her way back to Scam's room. Standing outside his door she grabbed the handle and wasn't surprised to find it locked. She hesitated for a moment wondering if she was walking into a trap and Scam was luring her here but she shook her head knowing she had to take the chance and prove he was a liar and a criminal. Besides even if he was in there, she knew how to defend herself against him.

Looking around to make sure no one was watching she put her ear up against the door trying to hear any sound. When she heard nothing she quickly used the laser lipstick to cut a small line into the area where the latch bolt was. A second later she heard a click and she knew the door was open. Glancing around one more time she quickly entered his room and shut the door. Taking a deep breath she relaxed when she didn't see Scam anywhere in the suite. "Perfect" Sam whispered before she frantically began looking around his room for clues.

She went to the closet first, digging through his clothes and trying to see if she could find anything only to give up moments later when nothing was found. She was also surprised to not find Scam's signature black trench coat, something she was sure he dragged everywhere. _"Strange.." _she thought but shook it off knowing this was a warm country and that was not a big enough clue to believe Scam wasn't Scam.

"Dammit" she hissed wondering where his plane tickets or ID, stuff that would reveal his identity was hidden. Of course if she found weapons that would help too. Closing the closet door she clenched her fists in frustration wondering where to look next. Upon instinct she crouched down and looked under the bed and grinned when she saw a metal case sitting there. Dragging it out she smirked knowing she had been right all along. There must be a weapon in here or things to make a weapon. Surprised to find that the latch wasn't locked she pulled the case open only to frown when she saw what was inside.

It was just a first-aid kit.

Sam glared now on the verge of ripping out her hair when she stopped seeing another larger case in the corner of the bedroom. It was his suitcase. Scrambling over to it Sam dragged it onto the bed and tugged at the small lock, before blasting it with the laser and throwing it open. Sitting down on the bed her hands quickly picked through the contents. "Books, sunglasses, clothes..." her pulse beat harder when she saw a laptop at the bottom. There had to be information on him on his computer. Pulling it to the top of the suitcase Sam opened it about to turn it on when a very loud and angry voice made her freeze on the spot.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Sam spun her head around quickly only to feel panic racing through her when she saw a clearly pissed off Tim Scam standing there at the doorway glaring at her heatedly. She felt a blush outlining her face because he was only wearing a towel waist-down and she realized that he had been in the shower all along. "I think I deserve an answer" he spat as he began to walk closer to her. Sam gulped quickly tossing her laser lipstick behind her on the bed, cursing at herself for wearing a swimsuit and having no pockets. "Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" he asked again and she realized he wasn't going to let this act about not being Scam go so easily after all.

He stopped when he was a foot or two away and frowned when he saw his open laptop and suitcase laid out on the bed. Seeing his frown Sam racked her brain to think of something to say before he absolutely killed her. _"If he's pretending to be another man I have to play along for now"_ she thought trying to calm her nerves. "I wanted to..." she took a deep breath. "Apologize for before." She watched him roll his eyes and glare. "By going through my suitcase?"

Sam bit her lip giving him a passive face. "It was like that when I got here." He raised an eyebrow at that because he had seen her going through his stuff and opening his suitcase. How had she opened it anyway? He'd have to get a closer look. "So how'd you get in the room?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm even though he was seething.

Sam struggled to keep her face straight. "The door was open." He crossed his arms over his chest while staring at the liar in front of him. "I was in the shower. The door was locked" he said calmly with an angry glare. She sighed, shaking her head."Obviously it wasn't. How else would I get in here?" she said knowing the gadget was hidden behind her. He paused for only a second before speaking. "Hmm maybe you stole the key, maybe something worse" he said accusingly. Sam shook her head firmly. "Or you have bad memory and forgot you didn't lock the door." His jaw twitched before he spoke again. "I want to know how you got in." Sam refrained from rolling her eyes because he was acting so much like a normal guy who's privacy had been compromised. She was about to tell him to stop acting when he said something that made her stop dead. "Answer me before I call security" he said firmly.

"Wh-what?" she asked in shock. Was he serious? Giving her another heated glare he spoke again. "You heard me right the first time, tell me the truth or I will call security." Sam could only stare at him in total and complete shock. Tim Scam was threatening to call security? Wouldn't Scam just attack her on his own? He wouldn't need any help. "So you won't talk then?" he said seriously when he found her silent.

"Fine..." he muttered before walking to the door and inspecting it, his eyes narrowing when he saw the small line there. "What the-" he paused before turning to look at her. "What did you do? This latch has clearly been destroyed!" Sam stayed silent not knowing what to do with Scam acting so out of character. Wouldn't Scam know laser cut marks? Within seconds he was in front of her, and before she knew what he was doing he shoved her out of the way and reached for his suitcase glaring when he saw the same marks on it where the lock once was. "How did you do this?" he asked sounding totally confused. His eyes narrowed when he noted a strange object on the bed and he picked it up and Sam gasped in horror when she saw he was holding her laser lipstick.

_"Oh god" _Sam thought, her throat dry from panic. "What is this?" he asked with no trace of understanding in his tone. Seeing a small button on the strange looking lipstick he pushed it only to let out a small grunt when a laser shot out of it almost burning his hand. "What the hell" he muttered angrily but Sam only stared at him in more confusion. Scam would never be so clumsy with a gadget, he just almost burned his hand.

"What is this? A laser? Why do you have a weapon like this?" he asked in anger while holding the gadget in his hand. Sam blinked trying to figure out what to say because he was sounding less and less like Tim Scam with every passing second. _"But if he isn't Scam...no no he has to be" _she thought to herself staying silent. There was silence in the room for a moment with him staring at her angrily and Sam staying quiet because she didn't know what to do.

"I'm calling police" he said suddenly making her look up at him in shock. "What?" she screamed in panic. He nodded before walking over to the phone. "You broke into my room and you have an unauthorized weapon, I'm sure you'll have a lot of explaining to do to the cops" he said firmly before picking up the phone and dialling.

She stood there with her mouth wide open from shock as he dialled for the police. Scam would never call police...he was a criminal himself. "Wait!" she screamed desperately running over to him. "Stop, don't call the cops!" Seeing him ignore her she screamed again. "Scam what the hell are you doing?" she shouted only to see his jaw clench before he slammed the phone onto the receiver.

"For the last time, I am not Scam!" he hissed while giving her a determined glare. Sam shook her head and felt a migraine coming on. How was that even possible? "But you are Tim Scam" she said almost tiredly. He rolled his eyes and glared. "Oh now you are going to stand there and tell me I don't know who I am?" Sam crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "Okay, who are you then?" she asked trying to stay calm. He only glared before speaking again. "You broke into my room, you have the weapon, I think you should tell me who the hell you are first!" he spat while holding the phone showing her he wasn't about to let her go easily.

Sam stayed silent knowing that if he wasn't Scam (a fact she highly doubted) then she would be revealing W.O.O.H.P. to a random guy and that was against the rules. She heard him sigh before he began dialling again. "I'm a spy from a secret organization!" she blurted out when he was about to hit the last number. He froze immediately and turned to her with the phone still in his hand, his eyebrow raised and a scowl on his face. "Do you really think jokes are going to get you out of this?" he asked angrily and she shook her head desperately. "I'm not making this up!" she screamed before unpinning her W.O.O.H.P. ID from the inside of her bathing suit strap where it had been hidden by her hair.

Hesitating for a second she handed it to him. He rolled his eyes before looking at the card then staring at her with doubt. "Seriously?" he asked. Sam nodded slowly before taking a deep breath. "You can't tell anyone" she said angrily still feeling Tim Scam was fooling around with her. He chuckled. "Like anyone would believe it anyway" he said softly now calm. "So you are a "spy" then?" he asked again still not believing her. "What do you want from me?" he asked making her eye twitch. "You're a runaway criminal from W.O.O.H.P. named Tim Scam, my enemy" she said firmly making his eyes widen. "I am?" he almost asked before he glared. "You are insane. Last time I checked my name wasn't Tim Scam."

Sam rolled her eyes and huffed. "Oh yea, what IS your name then?" she asked knowing he wouldn't have another one. He shook his head in irritation before speaking. "Rick" he said softly making her eyebrow raise._ "But anyone can make up a name"_ she thought before placing her hands on her hips and glaring at him. "Got any proof to support that?" she asked angrily. He sighed before walking over to a drawer that she hadn't checked and pulling out something before he walked over to her. "Here" he said before giving her his passport. She stared at him in confusion before taking the passport and opening it, expecting to see the name Tim Scam written there only to stop when she saw a different name next to his face.

"Rick Demont..." Sam whispered slowly. She glanced up at him then down at the passport again. He was telling the truth? He wasn't Tim Scam? _"But how is that possible he looks just like him and Scam doesn't have a brother..." _she thought trying to figure out if he had prepared all this in advance. Scam would know how to make a fake passport would he not? Although this one looked really authentic, but then again Scam wouldn't do sloppy work.

"I'm not sure if I can believe you" she said making him sigh. "And what am I supposed to do about that?" he asked angrily watching her with a glare. "I don't know" she said honestly. If he wasn't Scam she was harassing an innocent man who was on vacation just like her. But what were the odds of finding a guy who looked exactly like Scam, even sounded like him? Rick let out a deep breath obviously trying to stay calm. "Look I have an idea" he said making her look up. "This man that you think I am, you know him well right? His habits? What he's like?" Sam nodded slowly while trying to figure out where he was going with this. He shrugged. "Then why don't you spend some time with me, get to know me? That way you'll be able to tell if I am "Scam" or not."

She bit her lip and looked down wondering what to say. He was making sense. If she spent enough time with him she would be able to tell if he was Scam or not. Heck, if she spent just one day, one hour with him she would be able to tell if he was the evil criminal she thought he was or not. But part of her didn't want to do this, yet at the same time she had barged into his room and messed up his vacation. If he was innocent she couldn't help but feel guilty for ruining his time off. The least she could do was give him the benefit of the doubt for now. Sam sighed before looking up almost guiltily. "Okay, I'll do it. You don't mind?" she asked feeling a little awkward. He shook his head and sighed before whispering quietly. "It's the least I would do to stay out of prison."

* * *

Ignoring the laughter and enjoyment of the tourists around her Sam rubbed her temples and sighed as she sat on a beach chair under the shade of a palm tree. Her and "Rick" had agreed to meet here today at noon. She glanced at her watch and bit her lip softly in nervousness. Her hand clutched her purse close to her side, inside it there were all the gadgets she had brought here along with her X-powder and a pair of handcuffs. She knew if Rick turned out to be Scam she would arrest him right away so he couldn't cause any chaos. The only reason she had refrained from calling Clover, Alex, or Jerry yet was because she wasn't a hundred percent absolute this man was Scam.

Him threatening to call police, not knowing how to handle a gadget, the passport...those things made it impossible for her to be sure. Rick could just be an innocent tourist but she wasn't sure yet. _"But today will fix that"_ she thought, telling herself it was all going to be over soon and then maybe she could go back to enjoying her vacation the way she was supposed to be.

"Am I on time?" a familiar male voice asked and she jumped in her seat when she saw Sc- Rick standing in front of her. Brushing off her paranoia she nodded. "Yes, please sit down" she said and he took the seat next to her. Sighing she turned her head to face him, her eyes quickly skimming over his body noticing he was wearing a white tank top and jeans. Scam never wore white, well at least she had never seen him in white. "So how long have you been on this resort?" she asked starting with the first question in her mental list of things she had to ask him.

He sighed, knowing this was going to be a long...meeting. "A couple of weeks." Sam rolled her eyes. "What date did you arrive on?" she asked strictly and he sighed again. "June 10th" he said and Sam's eyes narrowed at his response. That was one week before she had come here, if Scam had escaped prison wouldn't Jerry have let them know? She hadn't been on vacation at that time. Tucking that tidbit into her memory she moved on to the next question. "How old are you?"

Rick raised an eyebrow in annoyance. "This sounds like an interview" he muttered making her roll her eyes and glare. "Or an interrogation" she corrected. He shrugged. "Maybe. I wouldn't know, I've never been interrogated. I'm 30 by the way." Sam's eyes widened. "So you are the same age as Scam!" He shook his head at her little moment of epiphany. "Yea I'm sure if you ask around at least 70% of the guys here will be around 30, so what's your point?"

Sam felt herself pout at his response. He certainly had Scam's wit, but then again any person being accused would try to prove themselves innocent too and he had a point age had nothing to do with anything. "How tall are you?" she asked off the top of her head making him look at her in confusion. And she knew what he was thinking. How was that going to help her prove if he was Scam or not, okay it wasn't, it had just been a random question while she tried to remember her list.

"How intrusive are you with your enemies?" he asked sounding a little aghast. Did they honestly measure every W.O.O.H.P. criminal? Sam sighed. "Just answer the question." Rick shook his head in annoyance. "6' 3" he muttered quietly. Sam nodded. "Scam's tall too..." Seeing him glare she sighed. "And so are other men, I know" she muttered about to ask the next question when she heard the slow murmur of female chattering behind her.

Sam turned her head and saw the same group of tourists from yesterday, the same women staring at her and whispering to each other. They must be wondering what she was doing with the guy that she had just called a criminal yesterday. _"And to think, I thought gossipers like Mandy would be gone as soon as high school was over"_ she thought before turning back to him only to find him standing up and frowning. "Where are you going? I'm not done with you yet!" Sam screamed only to bite her cheek when she heard the women whispering excitedly.

"I know" he said softly. "Let's talk somewhere else" he whispered before walking away and Sam realized he had heard the women too. Picking up her purse Sam followed him quietly. After ten minutes she realized he wasn't heading to any particular place, simply walking back and forth. "We can talk while walking" he said. "They won't follow us then." Sam nodded moving to catch up with him as he took long strides. "So do you have a criminal record?" she asked making him stop for a second and send her a glare. "Honestly? Just look it up. You are a spy, I'm sure you have the means to do so" he said angrily because she was wasting his time. She sighed knowing this must be annoying but she had to make sure. "Okay so who's in your family?" she asked knowing Scam didn't have anyone.

Rick sighed in annoyance, he was honestly sick and tired. "Why are you dragging my family into this? Is Scam's family full of criminals too?" Sam sighed. "I'm sorry, but you need to answer me" she said softly, she really had no idea what Scam's family had been like. Glaring Rick spoke again. "My parents passed away a long time ago." Watching her eyes widen he sighed realizing that she must have found a commonality. "But I have an uncle and a cousin sister, Kimberley" he said making Sam's eyes narrow in confusion. According to W.O.O.H.P. records Scam didn't have a family at all, but Rick did. _"Could he really not be Scam?" _she asked herself while studying his face because he looked so much like him. Sam drew in a deep breath. "Are you married?" she asked even though she had no clue if Scam was or not but she had always thought he wasn't.

Rick's jaw tensed. "Isn't that a personal question?" he asked sounding a little peeved. She rolled her eyes. "You weren't clear enough with the question about family" she said defending herself. "Oh I'm sorry" he said sounding totally annoyed. "Let's see I never had a brother, I never had a pet of any kind and I no I'm not married. Good enough for you?" he said angrily and Sam sighed. Feeling more and more unsure she asked him her final question. "What job do you do?"

He shrugged. "I have my own business, that's what I do" he said simply and Sam stopped walking and sighed. Everything he had said so far stirred him far away from anything related to Tim Scam. Being unmarried and the same height wasn't enough to say he was Scam. But still he looked like an exact copy of him, that still bothered her. "What is it?" he asked and she frowned feeling guilty, unsure and stupid at the same time. "But you look so much like him" she said with strain in her tone and he knew she was struggling with letting him off the hook. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Look, there are lots of people in the world that look similar to each other, look-alikes. That doesn't mean they are the same person" he said logically. "Are you sure you're not missing some important detail? Some important difference between what I look like and what he looks like?"

Sam bit her lip and stared at him. Her eyes ran down his body noting the same muscle tone, same height, he was even tan like Scam. Her gaze went to his features noting the same dark brown hair, same high cheekbones but what really got to her was his eyes. Rick had the same sea-foam coloured eyes and she had never seen those eyes on any other man, any other person but Tim Scam. It was kind of his trade mark thing, along with his smirk, the only thing she hadn't seen on Rick's face. Also Rick had a lot of patience, letting her ask him all these questions something she was sure Scam would never do. Scam would give her some sarcastic response before attacking her like he always did. Scam could never be this nice.

Taking her silence as an indication Rick sighed. "So are you convinced I'm not evil yet?" he asked with clear frustration and strain in his tone and she knew he had done everything in his power to convince her. Sam bit her lip and nodded slowly. She had no reason to believe he wasn't telling the truth. "Thank god" he muttered clearly relieved to be rid of her. "Enjoy your vacation then" he said softly before turning around to leave. But before she could stop herself her hand grabbed his wrist from behind making him stop.

His head turned as he watched her with a confused expression. "What now? Is there something else you need me to do?" he asked in annoyance making her bite her lip and look down. She had never felt more guilty in her entire life. She had obviously ruined his vacation by harassing him about things he had nothing to do with. She owed him an apology. "I'm sorry" she said slowly still holding his wrist. "I should have never accused you like that, it isn't your fault you look like my enemy." She felt his arm relax in her hold. "It's okay" he said calmly. "As long as I can know that you're not going to be breaking into my room again and spying on me I'll forget about it." Sam sighed remembering she had indeed done that. She had broken into an innocent man's room and bothered him to no end. "Sorry" she said again before slowly releasing his arm.

Rick nodded, accepting her apology before turning around to walk again. "Wait!" Sam yelled from behind him making him turn again. "Yes?" he said sounding tired. Sam fidgeted with her hands and looked down. She couldn't even explain how terrible she felt at that moment. "Look I'm really sorry about going ballistic on you and calling you a criminal in front of all those tourists. I know it was wrong..." she took a deep breath. "I feel terrible, can I please make it up to you?" she said softly watching him with a guilty face. Rick slumped his shoulders and sighed. "It's okay." Sam shook her head knowing it wasn't. She would never be able to live with the guilt. Here she had been trying to have the perfect vacation for herself and she had turned around and ruined someone else's.

"No it's not. Please can't I do something for you?" she took a step closer to him and smiled softly when she saw his angry frown. "Please don't hate me..." she said sadly. "If only you knew what he was like you would understand why I acted in the way that I did and I'm not trying to justify what I did to you, I just..." she sighed. "I'm really sorry" she said softly and even with all the effort in the world he couldn't just turn and walk away.

"This "Scam" guy must really scare you a lot" he said suddenly making her look up at his face. Sam shrugged. "Well yea. He's my enemy" she said softly. Rick crossed his arms over his chest and watched her carefully. "Why?" he asked. She thought for a moment wondering what to say then decided against it. She really didn't want to talk about Tim Scam, if she did she might start trying to look for similarities between him and Rick again. Something she didn't want to do anymore. "It's complicated" she said softly before giving him another smile. "So are we good? You don't hate me right?" she asked pleadingly and to her surprise he actually gave her a little smile back even if it was strained. "No, not completely" he said with a chuckle. Sam couldn't help but smile harder at his understanding. "So would you mind if we spend a day together, say tomorrow, so I can try to make it up to you for wasting today?" she asked looking down and slightly blushing from embarrassment.

Rick stayed silent not knowing whether or not he should say yes. He really didn't want to but then again if he didn't say yes, judging by the guilt he could feel rolling off her in waves she would never leave him alone. Something he desperately needed her to do. And it would be a one time thing and then they could both go their separate ways. Deciding there was no harm in this he nodded. "Okay but only if you don't start comparing me with that guy again" he said seriously making her smile guiltily. "No no, I won't" she gave him a soft, meaningful smile. "I promise."

* * *

Standing outside of the open-air cafe Sam bit her lip nervously as she waited for Rick to come. Her eyes went down as she absentmindedly glanced over her clothing. She was wearing a white and pink sundress that ended at the knee along with white strapped sandals and a matching pink and white hibiscus flower was tucked behind her ear. Sam could still hardly believe he wanted to have anything to do with her after what she had accused him of. If she had been in his place she would hate the person that called her a criminal. _"That's probably because you're a super spy Sam" _she thought to herself as she fiddled with the package in her hands.

She sighed wondering if he would even show up, wouldn't it be better to stand her up for revenge? After what she did she was sure he would want revenge._ "Stop comparing him to Scam" _she mentally scolded herself. _"Revenge is something Scam would want not a normal guy like Rick." _The irony of this situation didn't go unnoticed by her. How awkward was it that there was a man who looked just like Scam who wasn't evil? Part of her, (even though she hated that part of her) was still unconvinced that Rick wasn't Scam but she wouldn't listen to that part of her anymore. She had to learn to trust people more, hating Rick because he had Scam's face was ridiculous. It wasn't his fault.

A half hour later she looked up, glancing at the cafe clock her heart began to fall when she noticed it was almost an hour over the time he said he'd be coming. _"That's it, he hates me"_ she thought sadly knowing she was to blame for this. What had she expected? A swift apology? He obviously hated her guts. Sighing sadly she began to walk away only to stop when she heard footsteps approaching her. She glanced up and smiled when she saw Rick coming towards her, she couldn't help but blush when she noticed he was shirtless. "Sorry for being late" he said softly. "I was at the gym." Sam nodded slowly still unable to stop blushing. "I didn't think you would come" she said biting her lip. Rick crossed his arms over his chest and glanced at her. "Why? Because I'd want revenge?" he asked sourly making her sigh because she knew he was referring to her calling him a criminal.

"Sorry" Sam said sadly. "It's okay" he muttered before heading into the cafe and sitting down at a table with her after making their order. "So why did you call me here?" She looked up and gave him a small, nervous smile. "I wanted to make it up to you..." she said before biting her lip and wondering whether or not she should do this. "Here this is for you" she said, blushing softly and holding out the package in her hands. His eyebrow raised and he watched her curiously. "What's this?"

Sam blushed. "It's just a little something from me, it isn't much but I want you to have it." Seeing him hesitating Sam sighed. "Think of it as an apology present, please?" she said and he sighed before quickly taking the package and unwrapping it. Rick's eyes widened when he found she had given him a book about the island. "I thought you liked reading because there were books in your suitcase..." Sam bit her lip and looked up finally meeting eyes with him. "It's my favourite, I hope you like it." He slowly nodded in response making Sam aware of the awkward silence in between them as a lady brought them their drinks.

Sam sighed, fiddling with the straw in her glass and taking discrete glances at him. The fact that he wasn't saying anything at all proved he was still uncomfortable around her. Something that only made her feel worse. Mustering her courage she decided she might as well ask him. "So do you forgive me?" she asked while looking down and fearing his response.

A moment later she was surprised to hear a small chuckle escape him. "Sure why not" he said suddenly making her eyes widen and a smile form on her face. She let out a breath of relief. "Thank you" she said shyly and he smiled. It was so odd seeing a kind smile on a face like Scam's. She had to admit it looked nice on him though. He put down his drink and leaned in a little closer. "So what is Scam like?" he asked suddenly catching her off guard. "Why?" she asked, sipping her cold drink. Rick shrugged. "Well if there is man a out there that looks just like me, I guess I'm curious about him that's all" he said honestly.

Sam nodded knowing he made sense. If there was someone who looked like her she would be curious too. "Well...he's a dangerous person" she said slowly thinking of how to describe her enemy. "Dangerous how?" he asked and she sighed before a frown formed on her face. "He tried to kill me, many times" she said firmly making his eyes widen in response. "Wow" Rick said and she knew he was in shock. "Why would he want to kill you? You don't seem like much of a threat" he said making her laugh. Rick had no idea what she was capable of. "He hates me that's why" she said giving him a smile. Rick rolled his eyes. "Uh huh. Why did you break into his room too?" he asked innocently and Sam had to work hard to control her impulse to toss her straw at him. But seeing that he had just forgiven her she decided against it. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "No he hates me because I am his enemy" she said simply. Rick shrugged again. "Why are you his enemy?.." he asked in confusion. "He must have a reason for it."

Sam shrugged. "Yea, I'm an agent and he's a criminal, it's kinda obvious" she said sipping her drink again. "Ah I see" Rick said softly. "So he hates you because you are against him but not on a personal level." Her eyes narrowed when she heard that. "Isn't that the same thing?" He shook his head. "I don't feel it is. I mean hating someone for who they are as a person is one thing and hating someone because you are forced to be against them is something else...in my opinion at least" he said with a chuckle.

She blinked as she watched him silently. She had never thought of it that way. "Maybe..." she said slowly. "But Scam probably hates me as a person too" she said. "I mean I don't think he cares for anyone, it's just the way he is" she said before looking down at her drink and missing his small frown. "Anyway" she said a moment later. "I really don't want to talk about him." Rick chuckled. "That's understandable. So what do you want to talk about?" Sam smiled. "Anything but Tim Scam please" she said making him laugh.

For the next few hours they talked about anything and everything. She asked him about his life and he asked her about her spy career. She was surprised he was so interested in her job and ended up telling her about her favourite missions, places she had visited and even her favourite gadgets. She had found it cute how he asked her if she liked the laser lipstick with a grim look on his face and she had laughed because she knew he had almost burned his hand with it. Throughout their talking Sam couldn't help but notice how easy it was to talk to him once she got over how much he looked like Scam, and how smart he was. When it was finally time to close the cafe down for the evening they were both shocked that they hadn't even noticed they were the only ones there and had spent the entire day in there just talking to each other.

They left the cafe together walking side by side silently not knowing what else to say. Sam stayed silent rubbing her bare arms and trying not to sigh because she knew the evening was over. She also knew that Rick had no reason to meet her anymore. She had asked him to spend one day with her and he had, but now it was over. She bit her lip sadly when he wasn't looking. _"I'm probably not going to see him again. H__e has nothing else to do with me anymore." _She thought sadly and couldn't help but feel upset because she really enjoyed spending time with him today. He was just such an interesting person.

He watched her from the corner of his eye looking down and saying nothing yet a small frown was on her face. The late night breeze was making a mess of her long hair as it flew around but it didn't seem to bother her. Seeing the flower fall out of her hair he caught it before slowly tucking it behind her left ear. Sam couldn't help but blush and feel butterflies fly around in her stomach when she felt his fingers brushing against her ear. There was just something in his touch. She bit her lip and fought her blush trying to make it go away but it was hopeless. Her eyes glanced at him again noting how the moonlight illuminated his form, how his chiselled chest shone under the light of the moon and how his eyes seemed to glow in the darkness only making them more beautiful than they already were if that was even possible.

Sighing she forced herself to look away knowing her time with him was over. She felt herself frowning when they reached the hotel because she knew once they went inside they would be heading their separate ways. For some reason she found she just didn't want that to happen, but she knew it was her fault. Treating him like that, calling him a criminal he'd be more than happy to be rid of her. And as much as she felt like asking him to spend more time with her she knew she couldn't ask that of him. It was just too embarrassing after what she had done. "Enjoy the rest of your vacation" she said trying to sound polite and cheerful but she mentally kicked herself when she noticed how sadly it had come out. "Thanks" Rick said softly before stopping and taking a long hard look at her. She really wasn't bad at all, he had been much to quick to judge her in the past. There really was no reason why he couldn't see her again.

"Listen" he said softly making her look up at him in wonder. "Do you..." he smiled. "Do you want to do this again sometime?" he asked. Sam felt her eyes widen and her face light up at his words. He wanted to see her again? She couldn't believe her ears as she stood there in shock. Finding her silent Rick sighed. "It's okay if you don't want to-"

"No!" Sam said desperately cutting him off and blushing when she realized what she just did. Taking a deep breath she blushed. 'I mean I'd like that." she said softly while blushing hard and looking down at her feet, shuffling them in the sand. He chuckled softly only making her blush harder. "Is tomorrow good then?" he asked with a smile on his face and Sam found herself nodding before she even realized she had nodded. _"I need to get a grip"_ she thought before looking at him and smiling again just because she couldn't help it. It seemed it was already too late to get a grip.

* * *

Clover sighed audibly as she sat on the couch watching a movie with Alex. Alex turned to her with a small frown on her face when she heard her sigh. "Hey you said I'd get to pick the movie, and it really isn't all that bad!" she said with a pout. Clover blinked realizing Alex had spoken because she hadn't been paying attention at all. "I'm sorry, what?" the blonde asked and Alex sighed. "The movie, is it really that bad?" Clover's eyes widened before she giggled. "Oh no, it's not the movie" she said now realizing Alex had taken her sighing as a sign she hated the movie (well she did but that was her secret) but that wasn't what was making her sigh.

Clover took a deep breath as she fiddled with the popcorn in the bowl. "It's Sam" she said softly. Alex stared at her in confusion. "What about Sam? She isn't even here..." she paused, his eyes widening before giving her a little glare. "If this is about you being jealous..." she started sternly only to be cut off by Clover who rolled her eyes. "No it isn't!" she said defensively before she sighed. What was really bothering her was how Sam hadn't phoned in over a week. The last time she had called was two days after she had reached the resort and then she just stopped calling and she couldn't help but wonder if everything was okay. "I'm just worried because Sam hasn't called at all and it's been over a week..." she said slowly. "Do you think everything is okay?" she asked and Alex knew she was concerned.

Alex smiled. "Of course everything is okay! Sammie is fine" she said cheerfully. "She probably hasn't called because she's busy enjoying her time, I mean she IS in tropical paradise" Alex said with a grin before reaching out and patting her friend on the shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, she'll tell us all about it when she gets back" she said with a bright smile. Clover bit her lip thinking for a second then nodded. "Yea and she'll get an earful about ignoring us like this soon" she said with a smirk knowing she was going to call Sam soon just to see what she had been up to. Something in her gut told her Sam was doing more than just relaxing all alone on the island. And whatever it was, she would find out.

* * *

Biting her lip in concentration Sam carefully pulled her hair into a braid. She smiled when she finished and threw herself a glance in the mirror. Today she was wearing a black floral print one-piece swimsuit along with a matching sarong. Glancing at the clock she grinned when she realized there was just ten minutes before she was supposed to meet Rick.

Again.

_"Rick..." _Sam thought with a bright smile on her face. This last week had been absolutely wonderful and she had spent almost all of it with him exploring the resort or just talking. It was surprising how well she got along with him and how meeting him each day just felt right. Although she would never say this to anyone, she felt her day just wasn't complete until she spent at least some of it with him. They had become fast friends despite a shaky start and she was so thankful that he had given her a second chance to make a first impression. Thinking about it now it seemed so stupid._ "How could I have ever thought Rick was Tim Scam? He's nothing like him" _Sam thought with a smile when she remembered how charming and polite and decent Rick was. Things Scam could never be.

Forgetting about Scam she quickly put on a subtle hint of makeup. Today her and Rick hadn't planned anything but she had something in mind that she really wanted to do. Something that she wasn't sure was going to be fun to do alone and that was why she was so happy she had Rick. Earlier this week she had admitted that being here all alone made her kind of lonely at times and he had kindly offered to spend some time with her so she wouldn't be all alone. Before she knew it though she had started spending all her time with him, not that she minded of course. She loved spending time with him and she was starting to suspect it was more than friendship that she felt when she was with him.

It hadn't been too hard to notice how badly she blushed around him nor how her heart just seemed to beat triple fast around him, something she had never felt to this degree before. Blushing hotly and throwing those thoughts away she berated herself for feeling this way. One week wasn't enough to fall for a guy in any way. No girl (well besides Mandy and maybe Clover) would fall for a boy this fast, certainly not her. Not this deeply anyway. She bit her lip and blushed because for some inexplicable reason she felt like she had known Rick forever.

"It's probably because his face belongs to a man I know for so long" she reasoned before reminding herself that only his face matched with Scam's and that was it as she grabbed her larger shoulder bag and headed out with a smile on her face. Within a few minutes she was walking along the beach and smiling when she noticed she was almost at the place Rick and her had agreed to meet. She couldn't help but feel nervous because she had put a lot of effort into her appearance today but not enough for it to be too obvious(she hoped at least). After all Rick was probably deeper than that, she was sure he didn't care for outer appearances all that much anyway despite being so perfect himself. Which made so much sense because his own appearance lied about the pure, caring man that he was. Anyone that knew Scam would think Rick was a twisted, evil man but he wasn't. _"Besides, it's not like I'm all dressed up just for him to see" _she told herself with dignity even though she knew that was pretty much a lie. Blushing she shook her head and kept walking knowing she would be late if she didn't speed up.

At the cafe Rick sat facing the beach, his eyes scanning the many tourists looking for her. Sighing because he still didn't see her, he spun around in his chair and sipped his sparkling water while he patiently waited for her. Not too far away a group of women were watching him carefully. "Do you see him?" one squealed pointing at Rick because he wasn't facing towards them. "Ooh I do! Wow he's gorgeous!" one said breathlessly. "Oh my God he's actually alone today" said a brunette in excitement. They had all noticed how he had annoyingly been spending all his valuable time with that redhead they could care less about.

Why did he like spending time with a girl who had embarrassed him like that in public? Had he forgotten already? How she had called him a criminal and said he belonged in jail? He certainly deserved better than that and they had tried to get his attention all week but had failed because he was always paying attention to that girl. But today was their lucky day because he was alone. The blonde in the group smirked as she stepped forward. "Okay girls, watch and learn" she said arrogantly before making her way towards the guy that had captured all their attention. She licked her lips as she eyed his broad back and within a minute she had gently tapped his shoulder.

He tensed for a moment before he smiled turning around expecting to see Sam only to narrow his eyes when he saw a different girl standing there smiling at him. A frown donned his lips when he noticed the way she was dressed leaving little to the imagination. Why was she bothering him anyway? She smirked while glancing at his face up close and realizing he was even more gorgeous than at first glance. Since he was the hottest guy at this resort she had to have him. She always did get the best. "Hi I'm Charity, but you can call me Char" she said giving him a wink and making his eyebrow go up. He couldn't help but laugh inside because it was obvious she was sadly trying to flirt with him. Of course she would get no where. "You might want someone to take a look at your eye" he said giving her a smirk.

Charity's mouth fell open because she realized he wasn't going to give in that easily. It was no problem though because she wasn't about to give up so easily. She only giggled in response, batting her eyelashes at him before placing her right arm around his shoulders and leaning down to whisper in his ear. "Why don't you look at it for me" she whispered seductively making him look at her. He stared at her for a moment before he let out a small chuckle. She laughed as well thinking she had impressed him but she had no idea he was just about to tell her to get lost. Rick smirked ready to insult her when he paused, his eyes widening when he saw Sam standing there, just a few feet away watching him in shock.

She couldn't believe her eyes. Rick was sitting there with a very obviously slutty girl draped all around him. _"So I was wrong about him then... he's just like other men_" she thought sadly as her face hardened. She knew Rick has been too good to be true. Giving him a hurt glance she turned around quickly and began walking away because he was obviously too busy with the other girl. He sighed before quickly shoving Char away, telling her to leave him alone if she knew what was best for her before quickly moving to catch up with Sam who was rapidly walking away from him. "Sam!" he called out but she ignored him, only walking faster. Rolling his eyes he broke into a run and within seconds he grabbed her wrist pulling her to a halt. Sam took a deep breath, calming her nerves before she whispered harshly. "Let me go." Rick sighed. "Are you mad at me?" he asked in curiosity not really understanding why.

She froze for a second knowing she was even though she had no reason to, besides jealousy of course but she would never admit that out loud. He could be with any girl he wanted to be with, it wasn't like they were a couple or anything. "No" Sam said angrily before moving to walk away but he was still holding her wrist tightly. "You're a terrible liar" he said with a smirk before turning her around and making her look him in the eye. She gave him a pout and he sighed before speaking. "If you want to know I was only telling that stupid girl to go away and it took longer than I thought it would" he said softly. Sam felt herself blushing in embarrassment right after that because she had stupidly jumped to conclusions. "Sorry" She muttered shyly making him chuckle.

He watched her for a long moment before suddenly pulling her closer and wrapping his arms around her waist making her, and the group of female tourists around them gasp in surprise. Her eyes remained wide as he moved to whisper in her ear. "Sammie" he whispered with his lips touching her ear and making her quiver. "I thought we were just friends..." she felt him smirking against her ear before he continued. "I didn't know you thought of us THAT way" he whispered suggestively making her blush heavily much to his amusement. Sam said nothing, only blushing harder and gulping before she tugged at his arms and he chuckled before letting her go.

"So, have any ideas for what we'll be doing today?" he asked casually with a tiny smirk before moving to walk ahead of her leaving her to lower her heart rate and control her blushing all on her own. Sam bit her lip knowing she had been planning on checking out the cove but now all she felt like doing was hiding in her room where she could blush in private without tourists gawking at her. "Sam?" he said and she shook her head, clearing her mind before she walked next to him. "Well actually I wanted to check out the cove located on this island" she said with a small smile. "I've kinda always wanted to look at the shells and rocks there" she said, whispering because she knew she was sounding geeky. Rick gave her a smile and nodded. "The cove is nearby, it'll probably take us a half hour to get there" he said before walking and she couldn't help but smile because he hadn't said it was a stupid idea or anything like that.

A half hour later they were at the cove and Sam wasn't surprised to see almost no one there. People were probably busy checking out exciting things, but she happened to find research exciting and she know for a fact Clover would be laughing at her if she was here right now. But Rick was simply smiling at her and letting her be herself. Her eyes lit up when she noticed a twisted creamy shell laying off the side of the shore. Moving towards it she smiled picking it up and turning it in her hands. "It's a conch shell" she said out loud without realising it. Rick walked over to her and crossed his arms over his chest. "It must have come off of a tropical marine gastropod mollusc..." he paused taking a closer look at the shell. "Either from a Strombus or Cassis" he said with a shrug making her eyes widen in shock. To some what he just said probably sounded like gibberish but she knew what he was saying and she couldn't help but be amazed. He was just so smart. Did all men that look like Scam just happen to be geniuses? Although she had no clue if Scam had studied marine biology or not. Clearly Rick had.

"Well that was impressive" she said in awe. "I didn't know you studied marine biology" she said with wonder in her voice. Rick chuckled. "Well there is a lot you don't know about me yet" he whispered, smirking when she looked away before moving to look at other shells. Sam smiled, still in awe as she carefully placed the conch shell on the floor, on a towel she had brought with her before joining him and looking at the many shells scattered on the sandy surface.

After several hours Sam smiled brightly as she stared at the impressive collection of shells._ "It's going to be a lot of fun trying to take these back without breaking them_" she thought with a sigh before carefully putting them in her bag. She smiled when she heard footsteps approaching her and she realized Rick must be back from his swim. Turning her head, she couldn't help but blush when she saw him standing there, dripping wet in only a pair of black cut-off denim shorts giving her a cute smile.

Handing him a towel she forced herself not to look at how his muscles moved while he dried off concentrating on getting the shells into her bag with shaky hands instead. "I have something for you" he said suddenly making her bite her lip and turn around with a smile. "Did you find a shell I missed?" she asked trying to look at his face instead of his chest. Rick chuckled. "Shells actually..." he said before pulling something out of pocket and her eyes widened when she saw what he had for her.

A shell necklace.

Rick smiled before handing it to her. "I got bored with my swim so I made this for you.." He shrugged, giving her a little sigh. "Not the most elaborate thing in the word but I hope you like it anyway" he said softly. She couldn't stop the smile on her face from widening nor the small blush that crept up to join it. He actually bothered to make this for her? "Thank you..." she whispered shyly. "I love it" she said while holding it close to her and smiling as she studied the small shells he had used. She wasn't even sure she could name them all. "We should head back" he said making her look up and she was about to ask him why until she noticed how dark the sky was. She had never noticed when it had become night. "You're right" she said before picking up her bag and wincing when she noticed it was kind of heavy.

Rick chuckled. "Here let me carry that" he said moving to take her load but she shook her head. "No, it's okay. Really" she said in embarrassment but he wouldn't let her, taking the bag out of her hands as he walked next to her._ "How can anyone he be so nice?" _she thought to herself while clutching the necklace in her hand and staring at it. She couldn't believe he would actually do this just for her, she was sure he had better things to do with his time yet here he was day after day spending time with her just so she wouldn't be alone. And he was so smart that she felt she paled in comparison. How could anyone be so...perfect?

She gave him a sidelong glance and blushed hard when her eyes met his because he had been looking at her. Fiddling with the necklace she looked down trying to name all the shells instead of staring at the man next to her.

"Notice anything special about it?" he asked suddenly making her look up. She stared at him in confusion and he smiled. "The necklace, there is something particular about it." Her mouth formed an "o" of surprise. "Really? What is it?" she asked curiously making him chuckle. "Think about it while we go inside. If you don't figure it out till we reach then I'll tell you" he said with a tiny challenging smirk and she nodded before glancing at the shells in confusion while walking. Trying to find a pattern she frowned when she noticed they weren't in any particular order, save for three of them being the same. Stopping outside of her room she sighed not having figured out what it was that was special about the necklace. "I give up" she said softly. "Can you please tell me what it is?" she asked.

Rick smirked in response and for that moment she took a step back because he looked so much like Scam. "I don't know if I should tell you." he said teasingly because it amused him how much it bothered her when she didn't know something. She pouted a second later as if trying to convince him to change his mind. Chuckling he shook his head. "Okay you win..." he said before taking a step closer to her and looking into her eyes. "The shells spell out your name" he said with a smirk. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked down at the necklace in bewilderment never having noticed that herself. "They do?" she asked in astonishment and he chuckled at her cute reaction. "Yes" he said before smiling. "So I trust I'll see you bright and early tomorrow then?" he asked, finalizing their plan for tomorrow and she was only able to nod slowly still being in awe with his little gift. Giving her another smile Rick walked away leaving her there staring after him with a small blush on her face.

Finally walking into her room Sam sighed contently as she jumped on her bed with a grin. And her grin refused to go away. Her eyes automatically moved to the hand in which she held the necklace and she glanced at slowly naming the shells in her head. _"Hmm a Sagda shell, an Ark shell, Mollusc shell, another Ark, then Nassarius shell, Trochus shell, a Helicella, and finally a third Ark shell"_ she thought and smiled brightly when she realized the first letters did spell her name. "Why would he spend so much time and effort on making this for me?" she said, thinking out loud and wondering if he treated all his friends this nicely. But for some reason she was beginning to hope it was more than friendship that was between them. Blushing Sam shook her head knowing how awkward it was going to be to tell Clover and Alex that she had gone and fallen for a man that looked exactly like Tim Scam. Would they get over his face and see the kind man she had grown to care for? Maybe even...love?

She bit her lip, and thought hard trying to figure out her feelings but the sudden ringing of her cell phone made her jump. "Who could it be at this time?" she said ignoring the small part of her that hoped it was Rick even though he had never called before. Taking out her cell her eyes narrowed when she noticed it was Clover calling. She couldn't help but wonder why she was phoning this late. "Hello?" she said and a second later she heard her friend on the other end. "Hi Sam" Clover said and Sam noticed she sounded a little angry and she wondered why. "How have you been?" Sam asked and she head Clover sigh. "Okay, what about you? You know you haven't called in over a week! It's like you've totally forgotten about us!" she said and Sam's eyes widened as she realized Clover was right and she hadn't been phoning after all. How could she not have noticed that? _"I've been with Rick all week" _she thought biting her lip. _"He's all I think about now days..." _

Taking a deep breath Sam sighed feeling guilty for neglecting her best friends like that. "I'm sorry" she said making Clover laugh. "Nah don't apologize Sammie! You must be having a lot of fun for you to just forget about calling like that." There was a pause before Clover spoke again. "So what's your secret?" Sam blinked in confusion. "What?" she said, totally lost. Clover giggled on the other end. "Well you obviously aren't lonely anymore...I'm beginning to think there is a guy involved" she said teasingly making the redhead blush. It was amazing, she could be miles away from her friends and they would always just know what was going on in her life. She knew that was because they were close like sisters. Sam bit her lip wondering what to say, she wasn't sure if she could tell her about Rick yet. After all they were just friends and Rick looked like Scam. Telling them that right now, she just wasn't sure how they would take it.

"Helloooo Sammie? Am I right?" she heard Clover say and she bit her lip knowing Clover was onto her. Finding Sam silent again Clover giggled in excitement. "So there is a guy then...what's he like?" Sam sighed. "I never said there was a guy." "You never said there wasn't" Clover retaliated sounding every bit like the expert snoop that she was. Sighing again Sam rolled her eyes. "Look it's not like that, we're just friends." There was a pause before Clover laughed. "Sure you are. Mind telling me what your boyfriend, sorry "friend" is like?" she said and it was easy to hear all the emphasis placed on the word friend.

Sam couldn't help but giggle at Clover's antics and she knew she wouldn't stop prying until she told her what she wanted to know. Besides Rick was too good to be kept a secret anyway. Leaning back on her bed and resting her head against the pillow Sam took a deep breath, knowing that telling Clover was like opening a Pandora's Box and by the time she got back home in two weeks the entire neighbourhood might know about Rick. "His name is Rick..." she started slowly. "I met him about a week ago when I came here-"

"And you've been spending every waking moment with him since" Clover said smugly making Sam blush. "No!" Sam said defensively even though it was true. If Clover knew that she would jump to conclusions and deduce that her and Rick were a couple on their way to marriage. "We just spend some time together" Sam bit her lip because she was lying. "From time to time, nothing serious" she said making the blonde laugh. "Uh huh, I'm sure you aren't lying" she said sarcastically. "Hmm...is Rick cute?" Sam heard Clover ask and she blushed hard because of the question. Calling Rick cute was an understatement. He was so amazingly handsome and tall and smart... She sighed when she made a realization.

Actually Rick was just like Scam before she learned he was an evil criminal bent on killing her. Scam had also been charming and handsome but Rick was a good man unlike him. Still she didn't feel ready to reveal that Rick was Scam's look-a-like yet because she didn't want her friends judging him for that. Besides it wasn't like Rick was going to be a permanent part of her life anyway, she would only be seeing him for two more weeks and then she would probably never see him again. Ignoring the frown that crept up on her face when that thought sank in she answered Clover. "Yes, well kind of" she whispered making the blonde laugh yet again. "Translation. Yes he's gorgeous but you're too embarrassed to say."

Sam blushed hard when she heard her friend. "Clover!" she said in annoyance trying to make her stop. Clover giggled before sighing. "All right Sammie, I'm gonna let you rest now. Have fun with your "friend" she said giggling happily before hanging up and leaving Sam laying there with her face beet red. Sighing Sam put her phone on the bedside table next to her new necklace, only blushing harder when she saw it again. Telling herself to stop acting like a lovesick puppy she quickly moved to change into her nightgown so she could sleep. Tomorrow she intended to go to a movie with Rick in the evening after going to the spa which she hadn't visited yet. Smiling she lay down on the bed again, moving to draw the blankets up when her phone rang again making her roll her eyes. _"If it's Clover calling to interrogate about Rick again, I swear I'll-"_ she thought, peeved as she picked up the phone in the dark. "Look Clover, I told you he's just a-"

"Sam?" she heard a male voice say and she blushed when she realized it was Rick. "Sorry, I thought it was...never mind" she said still blushing. "Is everything okay?" she asked wondering why he had called not that she ever minded being able to hear his smooth, rich voice. When he let out a chuckle she felt her stomach do flip-flops. "Yes I'm fine, I just called to say goodnight" he said making her heart flutter. _"Oh my God he cares so much.." _she thought while smiling lovingly at the phone as if it was Rick himself. "Thanks" she said shyly while holding the phone close to her ear and blushing. "Good night Rick, I'm..." she blushed harder wondering if she should say this. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow evening and I'm really glad you called" she said before she could stop herself. Rick chuckled on the other end. "Well that makes two of us" he whispered before saying goodnight one more time and then hanging up.

Sam sighed blissfully before placing the phone on the table and slowly pulling the blankets up to her chin and closing her eyes. And Rick Demont was the last name on her mind as she drifted to sleep that night.

* * *

When she got to the spa the next morning a tall, black-haired woman who worked there smiled at Sam as she led her inside to the area where the manicures and pedicures were done. Sam couldn't help but grimace when she noticed the same group of female tourists that had made a habit of following her and Rick around standing there, obviously heading into the spa as well. The one that was glaring at her was the same blonde girl that had been hitting on Rick before. After throwing her a heated glare of disgust Sam ignored her and looked around.

"Wow.." she heard herself say as her eyes wandered over all the wonderful things there. She couldn't help but have a moment of guilt when she realized Clover and Alex would have loved to be here. _"I might as well enjoy it for them" _she thought with a grin as she sat down in a chair. "So..are you enjoying yourself so far?" the woman who would be doing her manicure asked. Sam smiled at the brunette girl who was around her age. "Yes, I'm having a lot of fun" she said with joy in her voice making the lady, Cassie as she noticed by her name tag smile. "Is today a special day? I haven't seen you come in here before" Cassie said and Sam blushed being reminded of just how much time she had spent with Rick. Ordinarily the spa would be the first place she would hit. "No not really" she said softly making the woman nod.

"Oh really?" she heard a female voice say from next to her and she frowned when she saw the same blond girl had taken the chair beside her. What was with her? "Excuse me?" Sam said trying to keep her annoyance bottled in. The blonde rolled her eyes and flicked back a strand of her hair. "I knew he'd get tired of you" she said with a smirk and Sam felt herself glare because she knew she was talking about Rick. How dare her? Sam was about to yell at her when her phone rang in her purse and she threw her a glare before getting her phone. Her eyes lit up and a smirk donned her face when she noticed it was Rick calling. "Hi Rick" she said louder than necessary and smirked harder when the blonde girl huffed in anger and turned the other way obviously jealous. Sam giggled talking to Rick on the phone, finalizing their evening plan and feeling like the happiest girl alive as everyone looked at her in envy all throughout her spa treatment.

* * *

A happy smile was on her lips as she looked at her reflection in the theatre window while she waited for him to show up. She had spent almost all day choosing her outfit and had finally decided on a short green dress, with a green floral belt and sparkly top that ended just above the knee to match with her light green nail polish. "You look like a pixie tonight" she heard an amused voice say and she looked and blushed automatically when she saw Rick standing there smirking at her. He looked even more handsome tonight if that was even possible, being dressed in a navy polo shirt and black jeans.

After she had calmed her heartbeat she rolled her eyes she gave him a little glare. "Are you saying I'm short?" she asked not sure if being called a pixie was a compliment. Rick's smirk grew wider on his face as he watched her in amusement. "No I'm saying you're cute" he said making her blush deeply before she looked away. "I picked the movie..." she said desperately trying to change the subject. "All the other ones seemed kind of lame but this one's okay" She said remembering that Cassie had told her this was the best one playing tonight. "What's it called?" he asked moving to walk inside the theatre and holding the door open for her. Sam smiled, walking through the doorway before speaking. "I don't remember the name but it's the show starting in ten minutes. I think it's about mistaken identity" she said with a shrug.

"Mistaken identity?" he asked in a whisper and Sam nodded. "That's what I heard." Rick stayed silent for a moment before nodding. It took them a while to find seats and by the time they sat down the movie had already started. Halfway through the movie Sam's eyes narrowed while she glanced at Rick and she couldn't help but notice he looked a little tense. In fact he had looked uncomfortable ever since they had walked in here an hour ago. She couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. "Are you okay?" she asked, concerned making him jump a little. "Yea, of course" he said with a smile. "It's just..." he sighed. Sam frowned not liking seeing him upset. "What? What is it?" she whispered. Rick sighed. "It's just that I don't really like movies about mistaken identity" he said bluntly making her raise an eyebrow. "You don't want to watch it?" she asked, more than willing to leave if he was bored. The movie wasn't all the great and truth be told she hadn't been paying much attention to it anyway, having been staring at him for most of the time.

"I can manage if you want to see it" he said with a smile but Sam shook her head. He had already been nice enough to sit through half of it with her when he obviously hated it. "No, it's cool" she said before placing her hand on top of his and smiling, letting him know she meant this. They quietly left in the next moment and after a short while found themselves just walking on the beach next to each other while looking at the stars.

"It's such a beautiful night, tonight" Sam said while glancing at the moon. "Perfect night for long walk" Rick said and she turned her head and smiled at him. "I thought you wanted to go back to the hotel and get some rest for tomorrow?" He sighed. "Yes I did but now I don't feel like it" he said a little sneakily making her wonder if he'd planned this all along. "And what do you feel like doing?" she asked with a small smirk on her own face. Rick shrugged. "Taking a walk along the ocean, what else?" She felt her face fall at his response. "Oh.." she said trying not to frown. He obviously wanted some time alone without her and must be tired of being with her all the time. She gave him a small, forced smile. "I see, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then maybe" she muttered before moving to walk away.

Rick rolled his eyes, having seen her little frown. She was being stupid if she thought she could mask her feelings that easily. Reaching out he grabbed her arm and pulled her to a halt. "I never said I wanted you to go" he whispered. Sam couldn't help but feel chills move up and down her skin when he said that. "But I thought you wanted to take a walk." she protested making him sigh. "Yes but I never said I wanted to take it alone" he said firmly. She turned and glanced at him watching him smirk. "Come on.." he said with a charming smile. "You can talk to me about anything you want if you stay" he said before pulling her towards the ocean and not giving her much of a choice. She couldn't help but blush and smile when she felt he was holding her hand tightly in his own. By the time they had reached the shore, their fingers were intertwined tightly together and Sam could feel her heart hammering in her eardrums as she looked at her hand joined with Rick's.

_"This feels so right"_ she thought with a smile before fighting her blush away. "Rick?" she said softly making him look at her. Sam blushed softly before thinking of what to say because she had lost her train of thought as soon as he looked into her eyes. A moment later she gave up feeling silly and looking away. "Forget it, it's nothing" she whispered softly before going back to enjoying the moment. He chuckled before thinking of something to say to break the silence only to be able to think of nothing. For some reason his mind had suddenly gone black and it seemed hers had too. Staying silent he kept his gaze onto the girl walking next to him. For some reason his eyes refused to move away, instead gazing at how the moonlight lit up her crimson hair and made her pretty face glow ethereally.

Why hadn't he noticed how beautiful she was before now? Without realizing it his fingers tightened around hers as he held her small hand closer in his larger one, feeling the slimness of her fingers and the smoothness of her palm as they walked together in silence. Sam felt herself blushing when she felt him stroking his thumb against the side of her index finger and because she was so preoccupied with his touch she never noticed when her left heel hooked onto the side of a rock until she felt herself falling. "Aaahhh!" she screamed as she fell forward right into the cold ocean water and because he had been holding her hand his body had crashed into the water too.

Sam shot her head above the surface and spit out water a second later blushing in embarrassment as Rick stared at her fixedly and she knew he knew she was the reason for the fall. "Sorry" she mumbled shyly looking down and trying not to grimace at how uncomfortable her dress was when soaked. He ran a hand through his hair, slightly slicking it back as he kept watching her sitting there soaked in the water. Her eyes were cast down, and the prettiest of blushes was on her face making her look even cuter than she already was. Looking away from her he controlled his racing nerves before quickly pulling out of the ocean water and giving her his hand, helping her out of the water.

Biting her lip when he pulled her out of the ocean she blushed when her body touched his soaked one for a second before he pulled away. Knowing they couldn't walk around totally soaked like this they quickly made their way back to the hotel. They walked in together and instantly everyone was looking at them, noticing their soaked clothes and wondering why they were in the state they were in. Sam gulped looking around and tugging the end of her dress to bring it down in embarrassment before she nervously glanced up at Rick. They both stared at each other for an awkward moment before they found themselves laughing out loud at the strange looks people were giving them.

"Did you see their faces?" he asked in amusement as he walked her to her room, something he had made a habit of doing. Sam nodded, still giggling when she thought about it. Her smile vanished however when she noticed they had reached her room and it was time for them to go their separate ways. Trying not to frown she turned and leaned against the door not wanting to go in yet. She awkwardly tucked her hair behind her ear as she watched him. "I can't wait for tomorrow" she whispered trying to get him to stay longer just so they could talk. "Me neither, the village is one of the most interesting places near this resort" he said with a smile. Sam nodded slowly while never being able to take her eyes off of him.

_'Why doesn't he ever suggest I call him inside?" _she thought knowing she was too embarrassed to ask him herself. She didn't want to push him away and she was afraid that she might do that. For some reason that she couldn't understand she felt she was going to lose him. Hearing him sneeze her eyes widened. "I'm so sorry" she said remembering the only reason he was cold and wet was because of her. Rick shook his head and smiled at her concern. "Don't worry, I'm practically immune to any kind of sickness, pain and discomfort" he said with a chuckle before running a hand through his hair and making her watch him curiously.

"You might want to go in and dry off though, I don't want you getting sick" he said quickly changing the topic, making her smile but look down at the same time. And it was obvious she didn't want to go. "Sorry again" she whispered still not meeting eyes with him. Smiling tenderly he lifted her chin with his finger making her look into his eyes because he really wasn't upset with her. "Don't be" he whispered softly looking into her emerald eyes as he brought her face close enough for her to feel his breath hovering over it. They stared at each other for a moment saying nothing before he moved his gaze down and looked at her lips for a moment, memorizing their fullness before he stepped back and cleared his throat.

"I should go" he said pressing his lips together and avoiding looking at her. "Goodnight Samantha" he said before turning at walking away. Sam let out the breath she had been holding and felt her knees shaking as she slowly walked inside her room and closed the door, leaning against it. After a moment she blushed softly, reaching up and touching her mouth with her fingers. Her lips were still tingling from his breath hovering over them.

* * *

Yawning tiredly Sam rolled around in her bed and lay on her back. After a moment she sat up with a blush on her face when she vividly remembered her dream… Well dreams. All last night all she had seen was Rick over and over again in her dreams. It was like her mind refused to let her stop thinking about him and her heart refused to beat normally when she did think about him and she knew she had never felt this way about any guy before. Even though she had only known him for a few weeks, she knew Rick was special. She bit her lip and slowly hugged her knees to her chest with a small, contented sigh. "I think…. I'm in love" she muttered trying to be logical with herself about the situation, only to blush deeply when she heard what she said. She was so glad she was all alone and no one had heard her. Sighing with her cheeks still flushed she crawled out of bed and went to take a quick shower so she could meet Rick at the harbour on time.

* * *

The wind was blowing around today more than usual they noticed as they waited for the ship to start. Standing at the edge of the ship's deck she reached up, holding down her hair with one hand to keep it from flying all over the place while she looked around noting that almost no one was on this ship, just a few more people besides them. "How come there are so few people here?" she asked after taking a sip of her ice water and turning to look at Rick. He chuckled obviously in a good mood. "Because only few people know about the little village we are headed to. It's a historical thing, something you'd enjoy but not everyone has a liking for that kind of stuff" he said with a shrug and Sam nodded remembering how very few people she knew cared for that stuff. Most people never liked to dig past the surface of things but she had always loved learning about history and things deeper than what things were like at the present.

Smiling when the ship finally took off she took a deep breath inhaling the salty ocean air while her eyes stared out into the somewhat murky looking sky. She really hoped it wasn't going to rain, that would put a damper on visiting the village since Rick had told her there weren't may buildings there. Unlike other Bahamian villages, this one was located on a small island, relatively cut off from the resort or other developed villages making it a sort of look into the past when things were simpler. There was nothing there but endless miles of pink and white beaches where finding another human was a rare sight, as the captain had told them.

She couldn't wait to get there. Turning a little she carefully glanced at Rick when he was looking down. Sam could feel her heart jumping around in her chest as she saw him with the most peaceful expression on his face as the wind blew through his rich, soft-looking, brown hair. Her eyes moved down looking at how his shirt, a little lose was sticking hard to his body because of the wind, letting her get a glance at his well-defined abs despite the cloth. Blushing she looked away knowing he would catch her if she kept this up.

"Well you're awfully quiet" he said with a chuckle only making her freeze and wonder if somehow he had seen her looking at him like that. "I'm just enjoying the…view" she said awkwardly blushing while she tried to make it look like she was enjoying looking at the horizon when she was actually enjoying eyeing him instead. "Hmm I see…" he said and Sam let out a breath knowing she off the hook as she sipped more of her water. "Do you like what you see?" he said suddenly making her almost choke on her water and blush horridly. She never did see the amused smirk that was on his face. "Yes, it's….it's beautiful" she said quickly before she forced herself to stare at the sky.

She promised herself to keep her eyes away from him for the remainder of the ship ride and the time she would be spending in the village simply because she knew staring at him all the time couldn't be healthy for her. A second later she found her eyes taking a sneaky glance at him again only to find him staring at her with a smirk. _"Dammit Sam!" _she screamed in her head before looking away and blushing.

* * *

The rain had come out of no where three hours after they had reached the island. Actually Sam had been taking pictures of the scenery when the first rain drop had hit her camera lens and it just kept coming faster and harder after that. Suddenly being on an island with no buildings around hadn't seemed like such a good idea, and now, an hour since the downpour had started they were struggling to stay dry (a worthless effort at this point) while they waited for the ship to arrive which was supposed to have come a half hour ago.

"Quick under here" Rick said pulling Sam under the cover of a large palm tree, trying to protect her from the rain. Sam shivered, rubbing her arms and putting her camera in her purse hoping it wouldn't be damaged in the rainfall. "I thought there wasn't any storms here until August or May!" she screamed over the winds. Rick sighed. "Well hurricane season did officially start three weeks ago" he said sourly while looking out to see if the ship was here yet only to not see it anywhere in sight. "I don't think the ship is coming" he said making her eyes widen before she sneezed because she was already soaked to the bone. "What are we going to do?" she asked before sneezing again.

Rick stayed silent for a moment before his eyes narrowed in thought. "Well there has to be some kind of building around here somewhere" he said and she nodded while nervously looking around at the rapidly darkening sky. "We're probably going to be stuck here all evening" he muttered before seeing another tourist gesturing at them to come over. "Come on" he said before grabbing her hand and running towards the tourist who had obviously found some kind of refuge from the rain. Sam raked a hand through her hair, holding onto his hand tightly as she ran along with him in the rain, and despite being soaking wet she couldn't help but smile when he wasn't looking.

After ten minutes of incessant running the finally reached the small cabin. Breathing deeply they went inside after thanking the man who had helped them find a place to stay. Looking around Sam noticed there were only two other people there besides her and Rick and taking a closer look she realized these were the same two people that had been on the ship. "Here" the lady said handing them towels to dry off. "Nasty storm out there isn't it?" said the man and they nodded. "Do you happen to know when the ship will be arriving?" Rick asked but the man shook his head. "No, but I believe that because of the sudden storm it won't be coming tonight." Sam's eyes widened when she heard that. She was going to be stuck here all night, with Rick, in one room with these two people?

The man smiled. "Don't worry, it'll come tomorrow morning. In the meantime...why don't you guys get some rest?" he said before gesturing to the other room and expecting them to go there and neither Sam nor Rick could figure out why until they quickly realized that these two were a married couple and obviously wanted their privacy. Blushing Sam followed Rick into the other room and once they got inside he closed the door with a sigh. "I'm sorry about this" he muttered. "I should have never suggested coming here during storm season" he said apologetically but Sam shook her head with a smile on her face. "It's not your fault" she said softly while trying to squeeze water out of her hair. He smiled before handing her one of the towels before moving to dry himself off.

She watched him take off his shirt and drop it to the floor before he dried off with a towel. Blushing beet red she quickly glanced at his chest. Despite seeing him shirtless so many times, it never lost its effect on her.

The sudden clapping of thunder outside made her jump because she had been so absorbed with staring at him. She screamed before running up to Rick and holding onto him tightly while her eyes squeezed shut. He tensed immediately and after her initial shock wore off she couldn't help but feel stupid because she had never been afraid of thunder before.

"Sorry" she mumbled against his chest while her mind was in a trance as she breathed in his heady scent and pressed herself against his damp, bare torso. She bit her lip, enjoying the moment before she absentmindedly ran her hands up his bare back, feeling his powerful shoulder blades and staying there against him for a few moments. When she finally looked up she found Rick staring at her with a raised eyebrow and she blushed severely before she cleared her throat awkwardly and moved away from him. She could hardly believe she had just used the silly excuse of thunder to jump on him like that and she could only hope he couldn't tell she hadn't been afraid when she did that. Still blushing she moved to sleep only to find no bed. He chuckled after a moment seeing her looking around in confusion. "I don't think they prepared for us" he said with a smile before settling down on the floor and closing his eyes.

Shifting her foot around she bit her lip before coming over to where he was and laying down next to him. Seeing that his eyes were closed, she propped her head up on her elbow and watched him in the darkness. A longing smile touched her lips, her heart beating faster while she stared at him. How could a man so much like Scam be so nice? _"He's so perfect. Smart, charming, handsome..." _she thought with a small blush. Her friends would laugh because through some bizarre cork of fate Carmen had been right. Somehow she had managed to find her prince, Rick was no less than any prince. And while she didn't know how he felt about her she knew she liked him a lot, maybe too much. He was always on her mind, there wasn't a single moment she wasn't thinking about him and whether or not he was with her she was always hearing his voice in her head and seeing his face in her thoughts.

Smiling, she couldn't help but wonder how her friends would react if they saw Rick. They would probably be just as shocked as she was when she first met him but somehow she felt that as soon as they got to know him they would love him just like she did. A deep blush coated her face because she had finally realized there was no doubt in how she felt about this man. Yet she would never understand why this had happened so quickly and why for some strange reason she felt this deep bond, this connection to him like she had never had before. She just felt like she knew him from so long ago which of course made no sense at all.

_"It doesn't matter though" _she thought while glancing at his face while he slept._ "I've never felt this way about anyone before and..." _she took a deep breath while slowly lowering her head closer to his._ "I know I love him" _she thought knowing there was no question about whether this was love or not anymore, there was no other explanation for the feeling she got when she thought about him.

She had only felt remotely close to this feeling one time before but it had ended long before it got this strong. Brushing off that thought because she didn't want to think about _him_ she decided to sleep. Smiling because she couldn't help herself she slowly rested her head on his bare chest, using it as a pillow as she quickly drifted asleep.

He tensed the moment her body touched his and his eyes opened to glance at her in the darkness. Seeing the small smile on her face he glanced at her almost painfully with a small frown on his face. He had seen her staring at him fixedly and blushing all the time, and her feelings which he was once unsure of were now too obvious to ignore. A sigh escaped his lips because he knew he couldn't escape her much longer.

* * *

The next morning she woke up with a smile despite having a sore back from sleeping on the floor. Her eyes immediately glanced at the man sleeping next to her and she knew from now on it was going to be extremely difficult to just be friends with him. _"If only he would say he likes me" _Sam thought with blush as she sat up and stretched , wincing when she heard her back cracking. She tensed when she felt a strong hand on her stiff shoulder only to relax when she heard Rick whisper in her ear. "Let me help" he said softly before rubbing her back, massaging it and taking her pain away and she had to work hard not to let out a moan. He stopped a few minutes later and stood up, turning to her and smiling. "Feel any better?" She nodded slowly not even trying to hide the blush on her face. Her eyes moved to his broad back as he stretched before he quickly put on his shirt that was now dry.

Moments later they were on the ship heading back to the resort and they were both unusually silent during the ship ride. Sam didn't know what to say without admitting her feelings and every time she tried to speak Rick seemed like he was deep in thought about something so she decided against speaking at all. When they finally reached the resort she grew concerned because he still hadn't said a word and his silence was bothering her because she missed his voice. Sighing she decided to leave him alone because he seemed like he was trying to sort something out in his thoughts and she didn't want to bother him. Besides she could use some sleep on a bed right now to straighten out her back.

"Can you meet me tonight, for dinner?" he said suddenly making her look at him with a smile. Was that was he had been thinking about? She would be delighted to have dinner with him, didn't he know that by now? "Of course I can" she said softly and he gave her a smile. "Tonight at 8:00 then, I'll be waiting for you at the Blue Marlin Restaurant" he said and for some reason he sounded very serious and almost tense about something. Believing nothing was wrong she smiled before nodding and going to her room so she could sleep the day away and meet him later today.

That evening she excitedly made her way to the restaurant he had told her to meet him at. Sam took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair. A joyful smile was on her lips as she stood right outside the restaurant smoothening out her short, blue dress and straightening out the black netted floral end, making sure she looked perfect before she went inside. Opening the door she walked inside the restaurant while marvelling at how beautiful it was at night, all lit up with candles and full of happy people. Her eyes scanned the crowd and she sighed when she noticed that a lot of the tourists here were the women that enjoyed staring at Rick and gossiping about her. Her heart fell when she saw that girl who she now knew was Charity, or Char was also here.

The blonde was staring at her with a small, twisted smirk and Sam felt her own mouth forming into a frown until her eyes fell upon the man sitting at one table over from Charity's. All of her anger and insecurities vanished the moment she saw Rick sitting there with a smile looking straight at her. She walked over to him slowly while studying his form. At this point she was convinced he would look good in anything. Tonight he was dressed in a dark gray suit with a black shirt under the jacket, the first two button undone letting her see just a hint of his broad, tanned chest. To put it simply he looked absolutely amazing.

He stood up before she could sit down, pulling the chair out for her and she smiled sitting down, her heart fluttering at how much of a gentleman he was. Sitting down in front of her his eyes ran down her face quietly noticing the subtle blue eye shadow she was wearing to mach her dress, along with the soft pink shade of her lips and the small, pretty blush on her cheeks making her look more beautiful than any make-up in the world ever could. She was born beautiful, inside and out. When she finally looked up, he took in the way the candlelight lit up her face before he spoke with a small smirk on his face. "You look beautiful" he whispered and she blushed at the compliment before whispering a shy thank you. They ate in silence simply stealing glances at each other throughout the main course. He smirked when the music started playing, slowly standing up and taking her hand which had conveniently been sitting on the table, making her stand up as well.

"Care to dance?" he asked charmingly and she nodded slowly biting her lip while being glad in the back of her mind that she had perfected her formal dancing skills. She hadn't been the best at it before and she was glad she wouldn't be putting Rick through that. Slowly taking Sam to the floor where some other couples were he silently placed his left arm around her waist holding her gently. Her right hand reached up, placing itself on his shoulder nervously while he slowly held her left hand in his right one. Their bodies silently swayed to the music and there wasn't a moment they weren't looking into each other's eyes.

Ignoring the jealous whispers of the women around her she couldn't help but notice how right this felt. A few moments later, her eyes closed in bliss and without her realizing it her arm moved from his shoulder to wrap around his neck as her head slightly rested on his strong shoulder. Moments later he could feel himself smiling as she slowly let his hand go and wrapped both her arms around his neck holding him close. His other hand moved up and rested itself on her waist joining the other one. When the song finally ended, it was the applause that broke them apart and they noticed they were the only people left standing on the dance floor.

Blushing she slowly followed him back to their table to find that their desert had already arrived. Sitting down she glanced at him only to blush and look away, focusing on the cake in front of her instead. He stared at her for a moment, taking a deep breath and knowing he had to do this now before he spoke. "You know, you never did tell me why exactly you hated Scam" he said suddenly making Sam look at him in confusion. But only he could see how her eyes had lost their softness the moment he had mentioned Scam, proving just how much she hated him. "Why do you ask?" she asked not understanding why Rick was suddenly talking about Scam. He shrugged. "I just want to know I guess. You know I find it strange how you can be comfortable around me while hating a man that looks just like me" he said and Sam looked down and bit her lip starting to see what this was about.

He probably felt she would never get over the fact that he looked like her enemy but she had gotten over that a long long time ago. Still she felt he deserved an honest answer. Blinking she tried to think about what to say. Why did she hate Scam so much? The only thing she could think of was the fact that they were enemies on opposite sides of the law. Sighing she spoke. "Because we are enemies" she said with a frown. "But to be totally honest I don't really know what kind of person he is...and there are times I feel like I'm forced to be enemies with him, like I don't know him as a person at all" she said quietly before looking away from Rick and missing the look on his face at her words.

Narrowing her eyes Sam tried not to think of Scam, but in the back of her mind she remembered having a crush on him and how he broke her heart when she learned he was nothing but a criminal that cared for no one. And that was why she truly hated him. Smiling she looked up at Rick remembering he was nothing like Tim Scam. Which was exactly why she loved him. Her eyes glanced into his, being hypnotized when she saw the flames dancing deep within the depths of his sea-foam coloured eyes.

Her eyes narrowed when she remembered something she wanted to say to him a while back. "You know before I met you, I always thought that eye colour was rare" she said with a small smile on her face. Rick looked at her in interest, his eyebrow raised in amusement. "My eyes?" Sam nodded "Yea" she took a bite of her cake and smiled. "I always thought Scam was the only one with that eye colour" she said with a small laugh. A small smirk stretched onto his lips as he took a sip of his champagne. "What colour are my eyes Sam?" he asked still smirking teasingly while looking into her eyes. Her eyes widened and she slowly felt a blush creep up on her face, realizing what he was doing here. "I-I don't know" she said stammering a little and making him chuckle.

Rick slowly leaned a little bit closer. "Come on, take a closer look" he said with his smirk widening. Sam gulped looking at his smirk before glancing around and noticing how all the conversations around them had suddenly stopped and everyone was looking at her, especially the women. "Sam?" he said again and she glanced at his face and blushed harder. "Come on, what colour are they?" he asked giving her an innocent look but his smirk remained on his face. She bit her lip and glanced into his eyes, her blush only getting darker. His eyes were green but not all the way, there was a touch of blue in them. Gulping she tried not to blush. "Well they are green, kinda.." she said avoiding his gaze. "With lighter blue..." she bit her lip and looked down. "I think they are sea foam actually..." she blushed. "They're beautiful..." she murmured in a bare whisper not daring to look up at him for fear that he'd be laughing at her.

"Are they really?" he asked and it was easy to hear all the amusement in his voice. She only nodded with her face burning. "Do you like them?" he asked having no mercy on her obvious embarrassment, and when she looked up she saw him smirking almost evilly. She could only stare at his face with her heart pounding in her eardrums. "Answer the question Sammie" he said leaning closer to her and by this point she could feel his breath hovering over her lips. She felt her eyes closing halfway as her mind went into overload. "Y-yes" she managed to breathe out. "And me?" he asked softly, now smiling and never separating his gaze from her face. 'Do you like me Sammie?" he asked with his lips mere inches from hers and Sam was sure her heart couldn't beat any faster than it was right now.

Taking a deep breath in and inhaling his scent she felt her eyes closing even more. She hesitated for a moment before she couldn't take it anymore and answered him. "Yes.." she said softly, blushing again. A small smirk touched Rick's lips at her response. "You know what?..." he asked slightly raising her chin so their noses could touch. "I like you too Sam...a lot" he whispered making her smile softly before he finally leaned in and let his lips touch hers in a kiss.

Her eyes widened for a second not believing this was finally happening. Ignoring the small gasps of shock coming from the people(mostly women) around them along with the shriek she recognized as Charity's, she slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back, pressing her lips tightly against his own. His lips were soft and cool as they moved against hers and she almost gasped when his tongue slowly flickered against her lower lip silently asking her for permission to deepen the kiss.

Forgetting that she was in a restaurant surrounded by shocked, and angry women she slowly opened her mouth and let his tongue wrap around hers while her stomach did flip-flops as her mind turned to mush. She could feel him smiling against her mouth and she couldn't help but smile as well, this just felt so right. They finally pulled away after several moments, Sam with her face burning furiously and her mind in trance and Rick with a smile that looked more like a smirk on his face. Reaching over he placed his hand over hers and smiled harder sending jolts of electricity through her body, and for the rest of the dinner there wasn't a moment when Sam wasn't hoping he would kiss her again.

An hour later, while walking her to her room Rick smirked holding her hand tightly in his and feeling her temperature rising at his touch. When they finally reached her room he smirked harder before he flung her around with her hand and pressed her back against the door while raising her chin and making her look into his eyes. 'Rick..." she whispered blushing softly when she felt him place his hands on either side of her head and leaning in until his nose was touching hers and he was peering intently into her eyes. She stared back at him in a trance, drowning into his eyes while her eyelids closed halfway. He stared at her for a moment before closing the gap in between their lips and kissing her softly. Inevitably the kiss deepened, and a little more than a second later her arms were wrapped around his neck while she was kissing him passionately not really caring who was passing by and watching them. Her hands moved through his hair as she clung to him knowing she had wanted to touch him like this for so long now. She could feel his hands tracing down her back before he held her waist tightly and broke the kiss because they both desperately needed air.

Blushing and breathing hard she smiled at him and he returned her smile with one of his own. "Goodnight Sammie" he whispered almost letting her go until he remembered something. "Hang on a second..." he whispered taking his hands off of her and reaching into his pocket, pulling out a thin, velvet jewellery case. "This is for you, I've been meaning to give it to you for a while now" he whispered before giving it to her. Sam looked up at him lovingly with a blush on her face. "Rick...you didn't have to." she said making him chuckle. "I wanted to" he whispered before opening the case for her and letting her see what was inside.

Her eyes widened and she gasped when she looked at the beautiful diamond and natural pearl necklace in front of her. It was consisted of sixteen round gray natural pearls and diamonds fixed into the strands of the floral patterns. When she finally got her jaw to move back up she sighed. "Rick I couldn't-" She was cut off when he placed his index finger against her lips. "If you care for me, you will" he said making her sigh in defeat. "Thank you" she said shyly making him chuckle. "Don't mention it Sammie" he whispered before leaning down and kissing her again while placing the necklace against her neck. He pulled away and smiled when it was finally on her. She looked down, slowly bringing her hand up and touching the necklace with her fingers. It was so beautiful. Blushing softly she looked up at his smiling face, heart beating like crazy while she did. What had she ever done to even deserve a man like Rick? "I'll see you tomorrow.." he said slowly tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear before he whispered goodnight and left her there smiling like a giddy, lovesick puppy.

She couldn't stop grinning as she went inside and tossed her purse on the bed. She couldn't believe it, Rick returned her feelings. He was finally hers! Not knowing how else to celebrate she immediately grabbed her cell phone. Sitting on the edge of her bed she started a text to Clover knowing she had to tell someone before she simply exploded with joy. Quickly typing the words **"I'M IN LOVE, TELL U ALL ABOUT IT WHEN I GET BACK :)" **she sent the text and turned off her phone before sighing dreamily and falling back on the bed with a contented grin. At that moment she felt like singing and dancing and telling the whole world how she was feeling. "I'm in love" she said to herself as she played with the necklace around her neck. Sam blushed, breathing deeply as she stared up at the ceiling of her room, picturing his face there and she couldn't stop smiling for a single second for the rest of the night. She had never felt this way before.

* * *

The next morning she woke up early just because she couldn't wait to start the day. With a little over a week left of vacation she wanted to spend every last moment with Rick. Who knew how often she would get to see him once she got back home? Even if he did live in the same country as she remembered by his passport, she didn't know how much time a businessman like him would have for her after this trip was over. Shaking her head and telling herself she would find a way for them to be together she went to take her shower. After taking a shower she quickly got dressed in a yellow and black empire waist, knee-length, vertically striped sundress. After she was dressed she turned on her cell to see if Clover had gotten her text last night and she laughed when she saw a text from her with the words **"TOLD U SO! ;)"** written there decorated with many wink emoticons, and she could practically picture Clover with an all-knowing smirk on her face in her head.

Laughing again she reached for her purse, putting her phone away she quickly dashed out the door to find Rick. She couldn't help but notice all the envious, angry looks she was being given today by many ladies as she walked out the hotel lobby, but she wasn't bothered one bit. Smiling when she noticed Rick sitting under the shade of a tree reading she quickly ran over to him and called his name. "Rick!" she said in excitement only to frown when he didn't notice her simply turning a page in his book. Calling out to him again she pouted when he didn't hear her, and she was about to turn away when he chuckled in amusement, reaching up and grabbing her wrist, suddenly pulling her down to sit next to him.

She blushed when she ended up in his lap and turned around slowly wrapping her arms around his neck. "Morning.." she whispered with a smile. His head moved down as he kissed her in response while closing his book and putting it aside. She blushed when he pulled away and laid her head on his chest missing the troubled look that was on his face the moment she looked away. Although he was trying to not let this get to him there was something on his mind. His eyes narrowed while watching the girl in his arms before he sighed letting her know something was wrong.

She looked up at him curiously with concern on her face. "What's wrong?" she asked and he sighed again. "...Do you happen to have a picture of Scam on you?" he asked suddenly making her eyes widen in shock. "What?" she asked, almost laughing. "Of course not, why?" she asked still in shock. Rick shrugged. "Well I wanted to see how much I look like him for myself" he said and she bit her lip. Why did he always have to talk about Scam? Thinking back she couldn't think of many days when he hadn't mentioned him and she couldn't help but wonder why he was always so bent on bringing him up. It was one thing to be curious, but Rick seemed so troubled whenever he asked about Scam and she didn't like that one bit.

"You only look like him" she said with a small smile on her face as if reassuring him of the truth. "But you're nothing like him as a person" she said sweetly while looking into his eyes yet he still looked concerned. That only lasted for a second however before a smirk formed on his lips and she had to work hard to ignore how much like Scam he looked at the moment. "So you're a hundred percent sure that I'm not Tim Scam?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and she rolled her eyes. "Do you really think I'd have fallen in love with you if you WERE Scam?" she asked before burying her face in his chest, holding him close and smiling. "Don't be silly Rick" she mumbled never feeling how his body had tensed at her words nor noticing the small, grim, frown along with the glare that was on his face.

"I just told my friends, Clover and Alex about you" she whispered while placing her palm against his chest and taking in the warmth of his body as she sat slumped against him. "...You did what?" he asked and for some reason he sounded almost panicked. She looked up and smiled. "I just said that I met Rick while on vacation" she whispered looking down and missing his relieved face.

"You know I keep thinking I'm dreaming and I'll wake up and you won't be there.." she said sighing contently against his bare chest. "You're just so right for me" she whispered while closing her eyes and inhaling his scent with a smile on her face. He sat still and didn't say anything while he closed his eyes in agony. "I'm not that perfect Sam" he said slowly then felt his jaw tense because he knew he shouldn't have said that. She looked up and watched him with a smile. He was too modest if he didn't realize how perfect he was, especially for her. "All I know is that..." she bit her lip and felt her face go red. "I love you" she whispered gently with a blush on her face while smiling at him.

For some reason his eyebrows rose and his mouth parted when he heard her as if love was a foreign concept to him and she smiled again at how cute he looked. "What's wrong Rick?" she asked making him snap out of his trance. "Nothing..." he whispered before holding her close to himself, letting her bury her head in his chest. But a distinct frown was on his face as he looked away from her and whispered almost absently. "I love you too."

Her heart melted when she heard him say that and she grinned, looking up and placing a small kiss against his cheek, blushing right after. Rick watched in silence for a second before he let out a small chuckle while running his fingers through her hair and holding her tightly almost reluctant to let her go. "Any ideas for what we should do today?" she asked with her head against his shoulder and feeling like the happiest girl that ever lived. "Not really..." he said a moment later. "You?" Sam shook her head slightly. "Me neither" she whispered and moments later she found herself just sitting in the circle of his embrace and talking the day away into night.

* * *

The hotel's corridor's were quiet the next morning because no one had woken up as early as he had this morning. Ordinarily even he didn't wake up this early but today he had something he needed to do. Sighing in frustration he walked down the hall, his eyes narrowed while looking for a specific room number. He finally stopped at the end of the hallway when he saw it. Glancing around to make sure he wasn't being watched, he looked at the door at the area where the small keypad was under which there was a slot for entering a key card. Ignoring the slot his fingers typed away at the small, electronic keypad and within seconds the door was open without a key.

* * *

Sam sighed contently as she slept, a smile on her face as she enjoyed her dream. She moaned sleepily a moment later moving to turn in bed only to groan when her body wouldn't turn on its side. She sighed for a second before reality sank in and her eyes opened in alarm while she lay completely still._ "Why can't I move?"_ she thought in panic before looking down and screaming in horror when she noticed her feet were tied to the footboard of the bed with what looked like rope. Her body itself was wrapped up in the blanket like a cocoon making it ridiculously hard to move. She tried to bring her arms down only to gasp when she noticed they too were tied to the headboard. Feeling herself shudder she wondered what was going on here. _"Who would do this, and why?" _she thought until she heard a low chuckle coming from in front of her.

She looked straight in front of her and narrowed her eyes in confusion when she noticed the man standing in front of her. Rick was looking straight at her with a twisted smirk on his face and he was wearing a black tank top and faded blue jeans. _"How did he get into my room?" _she thought before her eyes widened when she saw a detail she had missed. In his hand he was holding a knife and she felt her blood run cold at the sight. Wondering what on earth he was doing she spoke to him. "Rick? What are you doing?" she asked trying to make sense of the situation. He only threw her a confused glance. "Who's Rick?" he asked while taking a step closer. "What? Has the vacation rusted your brain out enough for you not to recognize me?" he spat and Sam felt her eyes widening at his words. Rick could never be this harsh. But then...her eyes widened as she stared at the intruder in her room. _"No.."_ she thought in panic. _"It can't be..." _

"S-scam?" she said in shock feeling her body go limp from terror and rage when she saw him smirk. "Heh, you do remember, not so stupid after all are you Samantha?" he said arrogantly before taking a step closer and eyeing her. She was only able to give him a glare while twisting around in his ties. What did he want from her? How did he find her? Her heart beat in fear when she wondered if he would catch onto her calling him Rick. What if he pried into that and found out about him? Even she knew there was so much Scam could do with him, a look-a-like. What if he killed Rick and took his place? What if he tortured Rick into pretending to be him and staying in jail while he did all the evil he had planned in his head?_ "Please, don't let him know about Rick.." _she prayed in her head before throwing Scam a heated glare, showing him she was more than ready to fight him.

"Hmm so you're finally awake. I guess we should get down to business" he said smirking maliciously knowing he had ruined her peaceful sleep. Continuing to struggle she gave him another glare, ready to kill him with her bare hands. "How did you get in here?" she screamed. He only smirked while standing at the foot of the bed and resting his hand on her left, tied foot. "I have ways... he whispered making her eyes widen in fear. When he stroked her bare foot Sam flinched at the contact. Smirking at her discomfort he looked into her eyes and spoke. "I wonder what your friends would be willing to give up to save your life..." he said, his smirk widening as he placed the knife against her foot. Sam could feel her face lose all colour and fear creep up her insides. She had to get free before he stabbed her. Struggling like mad she twisted her body around and tried to get out only to feel her heart fall when she realized she couldn't escape. He had tied her too well for her to get free. If only she had a gadget on her she might have escaped. Going completely pale she looked up at him and watched his expression change from one of victory to amusement.

Then a small chuckle escaped his throat, before it got louder and then a moment later he was just standing there laughing at her. She watched him in confusion wondering what he was doing. Why was he laughing? He stopped laughing for a second, glancing at her and grinning. "I never knew how much fun it is to act like a criminal" he said before laughing again and Sam stared at him only more confused than ever before understanding began to dawn her. _"No, he wouldn't..." _she thought staring at the man laughing in front of her in amusement before she felt her jaw drop open when he gave her a smile.

"RICK!" she screamed in shock only making him laugh harder. Sam gave him a glare angry at him for playing with her like this. He had no idea how much he had scared her. Seeing her pouting and looking away from him, he sighed shaking his head before reaching down and cutting the ropes that held her feet before walking over and freeing her hands and unwrapping her from her blanket. She sat up and gave him another glare pushing him in the chest when he sat in front of her. "I am NEVER talking to you again!" she screamed angrily, huffing and struggling with the blanket he had tied her in before throwing it on him and moving to get off the bed.

Chuckling Rick threw the blanket aside and grabbed her by the waist before she could get away, using his hold on her to throw her back on the bed. Smirking he slowly crawled over her and pinned her arms down on the bed while watching her stare at him, absolutely flabbergasted. Leaning down he pressed his lips hard against hers, smiling when he felt a moan escape her lips. He kept kissing her firmly then softly then harder again only stopping when he was sure he had kissed her senseless. Pulling his lips away from hers he gave her a small smirk before whispering. "You know you can't do that..." he said almost arrogantly while tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear as he lay on her body. Sam blushed, staring up and him and trying to glare only failing miserably and rolling her eyes instead.

"You know the more I get to know you, the more I realize you're just like Scam is" she said with a little pout. Rick only chuckled before giving her an innocent face. "Like what?" he asked softly. "Evil" Sam said with a smirk on her face. Rick raised an eyebrow watching her with scrutiny. "Oh so now I'm evil?" he asked giving her what looked like a pout before he smirked. "Am I more evil than Scam yet?" he asked teasingly. Sam giggled. "Yea, you're waaaay worse than he is" she said jokingly before wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling. "Touché" he mumbled before kissing her lips again then placing his head in the crook of her neck and breathing against it.

"Uh... Rick?" she said a few moments later tapping his back when it seemed he had fallen asleep on top of her. "What?" he murmured against the skin of her collarbone, never separating his head from her neck. She rolled her eyes. "You still have to make it up to me you know... I didn't forgive you for scaring me like that!" she screamed before trying to push him off her. He sighed letting her go a moment later and sitting up. "I'm sorry" he said but she shook her head. "That's not enough" she said, putting her hands on her waist and giving him a mock glare. Rick chuckled. "Okay what do you want me to do then?" She rolled her eyes. "Well that's for you to figure out" she said with a huff. Thinking for a moment he gave her a small smirk. "Got it" he said making her eyes widen. "Already?" she asked in doubt. "What are you up to?" she said with a small pout making him laugh. He only grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. "You'll see" he said before kissing her forehead and standing up, moving to her door. "Hey wait a minute!" she screamed, moving to stand up. "Where are you going?" she asked curiously. Rick turned in her doorway and smirked. "Tonight. The beach, at midnight. Don't be late" was all he said before disappearing through her door.

Sam stood there with her eyes wide and a blush on her face as she wondered why he wanted to meet her at midnight. Somehow she felt tonight was going to be special. Biting her lip she looked at the clock frowning when it was only 7:00 am. Midnight was so far away. "Well there is no reason why I can't spend the day with him too" she said to herself before going in the bathroom and getting dressed in a purple bathing suit before she ran out and smirked when she saw him walking in the lounge. Running up to him she surprised him by grabbing his arm and he turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "I thought I told you to meet me at midnight? It is no where near midnight yet" he said with a smirk making her roll her eyes. "You didn't tell me why" she said simply making him smirk harder.

Taking her hand off his arm he sighed. "Sorry, can't tell you that. It would ruin the surprise" he said before smirking and walking out of the hotel. She followed him with a pout on her face. "Can you at least tell me how you got into my room this morning?" she asked knowing she had been wondering that for a while. Rick chuckled. "I slipped in when the cleaners left" he said smugly making her raise an eyebrow. "Oh really? Are you sure you didn't break in?' she asked with her arms crossed over her chest. A smirk stretched onto his lips as he glanced at her. "Breaking in happens to be your speciality, not mine" he said reminding her of the past as he kept walking.

She gave him a pout and blinked. "Are you ever going to let that go?" she asked while walking by his side. He shrugged before he shook his head. "No, not as long as I live" he said teasingly. Sam let out a small laugh. "Looks like I'm going to have to kill you then" she said poking his shoulder. Rolling his eyes he glanced at her with a innocent look on his features. "And suffer everlasting loneliness and depression? I don't think so" he said giving her a smirk. Sam placed her hands on her waist and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so now my whole world revolves around you?" she asked sounding peeved and making him laugh at her act. "Doesn't it?" he said arrogantly before she gave him a huff and pushed him in the chest, blushing and walking away.

Smirking he grabbed her arm, making her gasp before pushing her to the sand and climbing on top of her. Sam blushed furiously glancing around at the people she knew were watching them. She tried crawling back a bit but he wouldn't let her as he pinned her arms down and smirked knowing she was embarrassed and trying to get away. "Hmm give me one good reason why I should let you go" he said before descending his head down and kissing her collarbone. Sam blushed harder and gulped. "Because we're being watched?" she squeaked out making him laugh. "Not good enough" he said, smirking while placing more kisses against her neck and holding her down.

She let out a moan and couldn't help but smile as her eyes closed in bliss only to open a moment later when she became aware of the gossipy whispers coming from all around them. "I think you need to stop..." she whispered to him while biting her lip when she felt him place a kiss in the centre of her chest, while his mouth slowly dragged lower and lower. Feeling him not stopping she bit her lip. "Rick?" she said louder this time and suddenly he stopped, freezing against her body. She heard him sigh in discontent before he let her arms go and sat up, while running a hand through his hair. He looked downright frustrated making her feel guilty for being embarrassed.

After a moment he sighed again "I'll see you at midnight then" he said in a rough whisper as he helped her up. Sam only nodded still being riled up from his touch before she gave him a small smile letting him know she was looking forward to tonight. When he left she turned and walked back to her room in slow steps. Her knees had never been this shaky before and she blushed when she remembered what it had felt like when he kissed her lips, her neck, her...

She took a deep breath and closed the door, leaning against it. Her body was still shaking from excitement and burning at his touch. Blushing hard she decided to take a shower to wash off the sand before she decided on what to wear tonight. Biting her lip she felt her stomach twist in a knot. She couldn't help but feel nervous but at the same time she couldn't help but feel the excitement that was bubbling in her veins telling her something special was going to happen tonight.

* * *

There was a slight breeze blowing in the air while darkness hung in the midnight sky making it pleasantly chilly. Many stars were twinkling in the sky, much to her delight as she noticed while walking across the resort. Her hands nervously held the towel over her chest, hiding most of her outfit while her heart beat harder and harder as she saw the beach getting closer. After a few moments her foot finally stepped on sand and she stopped taking a deep breath before she turned the corner knowing Rick would be right there.

Her eyes narrowed when she didn't see him, instead catching sight of a small bonfire that was lit at the centre of the beach. Biting her lip in confusion she walked further calling out his name a moment later. "Rick?" she said nervously wondering why she couldn't find him only to stop suddenly when she finally saw him standing there staring her. Her eyes widened and she kept her mouth closed, not even trying to say anything because she was sure her jaw would drop if she did.

She just couldn't get over how gorgeous he was and as much as she hated sounding like Clover, at this precise moment she just couldn't move her gaze from his powerful form. Her eyes shyly glanced at his defined abdomen and perfectly chiselled chest, clear to see thanks to him having unbuttoned the black shirt he was wearing this evening. The light from the fire danced along his skin, making him glow and she blushed when she thought about it but he really did look like a man right out of any girl's fantasy. The fact that he was here just for her made her want to pinch herself for fear that she might be dreaming. Finally glancing at his face she blushed hard when she saw him smirking and she looked down in embarrassment knowing he had caught her staring at him shamelessly.

She bit her lip when she heard him chuckle, the sound being music to her ears. He stayed silent while studying her. He noticed how her hair was held up in a messy up do, with the strands hanging down to her shoulders instead of her waist like always. Unfortunately her towel was blocking a lot from view and he couldn't help but wonder why she had brought it along. "Are you feeling cold?" he asked making her look up and blush. When he turned his back to add another log to the fire she slowly took the towel off and let it fall to the ground and waited for him to look up. "It's is kind off cold tonight" he said before turning his head to smile at her only to freeze when he did.

His eyes widened when he saw her standing there blushing nervously in a black bikini, a thin sarong tied around the bottom. Immediately everything he had been thinking was lost as he stared at her, not being able to summon the will to look away. She slowly came over to where he was and sat down next to him, still blushing and looking down. "Well I'm here…" she said expectantly in a small whisper making his body tense at the sound of her soft voice. He would never understand how she had gotten him to this point, this point at which whenever she was with him he could only think of one thing. Taking a deep breath he forced himself to stare at the ocean instead trying to calm his heartbeat.

Suddenly calling her here all alone in the middle of the night didn't seem like a smart idea, not with the feelings that were rushing through him right now. Originally he had just asked her to meet him at midnight to make a small change since they always met in the daylight. He had planned to talk to her and maybe go for a swim but now he wasn't thinking of any of those plans anymore. There was only one thought nagging away at his mind over and over again letting him know he was on the verge of his self-control, ready to break at anytime.

"I shouldn't have called you here this late" he said suddenly and she blinked wondering why he thought that was a problem. Smiling she placed her hand on his shoulder, biting her lip when she felt it tense at her touch before he turned to look at her. "Why?…" she asked curiously. "I don't mind" she whispered sweetly while keeping her hand on his body. He stared at her for a moment before he nodded slowly before turning back to staring out into the sky.

She blinked in confusion as she watched him silently sitting there not even talking to her. He seemed almost preoccupied and she couldn't figure out why he was so tense. She felt a frown of concern form on her lips. _"__Why isn__'__t he looking at me?__"_she thought while slowly taking her hand off his shoulder and noticing how he seemed to take a relieved breath as soon as she did. She couldn't understand what was going on within his head nor why he suddenly looked so lost when he had been smiling just moments before. Taking a breath she decided on trying to talk to him. 'It's beautiful tonight isn't it?" she asked with a smile.

He felt his jaw tense when he felt her breath touch his right ear thanks to her sitting so close to him. "Yes it is" he said softly, managing a small smile as he carefully moved a few inches to his left so he could be farther away from her. Sam frowned when she noticed this feeling her heart sinking. He never had a problem being close to her before, what was the problem now? _"__Did I do something wrong?__"_she thought, racking her brain for an answer while she bit her lip in worry because she couldn't think of anything that might have made him upset.

She sighed and that seemed to get his attention as he turned to look at her. "Is something wrong?" he asked and she didn't know what to say. He had been the one who had called her here and now he was the one who was being all distant with her and for the life of her she could not understand why. Glancing at him sadly she took a deep breath before speaking. "Are you mad at me?" she asked not being able to take his silence any longer. His eyebrow raised as he watched her and he realized she had noticed something was off. _"__I should have never called her here_" he thought to himself wondering what he had been thinking when he had asked her to isolate herself with him in the private of the darkness.

He slowly shook his head, giving her a smile and trying to reassure her. "No" he said firmly. "Why would I be mad at you?" he asked softly while watching her bite her lip. "I don't know…" she whispered looking down. "But I feel you are" she said and for some reason she looked really upset, and that only made him feel worse. "I'm not" he said making her look up again. She watched him for a long moment, with longing in her eyes before she sighed. "Then why aren't you talking to me?" she asked sadly while watching Rick take a deep breath, noticing how uncomfortable he looked. "I'm just thinking of what to say" he said but she could tell he was lying as he looked away from her again.

Feeling sadness gnawing at her heart at this sudden change in her Rick, she studied his face trying to read what he was feeling from it. She felt her eyes widen when she saw that his mouth was in a firm line and his eyes were distracted. His expression was one of a man in pain and torment not of one who was happy and relaxed. Reaching out she touched his arm making him stiffen yet again and she knew something was very wrong. Was he sick or unwell?

"Rick are you okay?" she asked now worried. Turning to her he blinked. "Yea, I'm fine don't worry" he said before moving to look away but stopped him by reaching up and turning his face back to her. "Why aren't you looking at me?" she asked and he could easily hear all the pain in her soft voice, as if her heart was going to shatter any second. He still couldn't bring himself to say anything as he watched her beautiful face, lit up in the moonlight, the longing in her eyes only making him want to lose control. "I can't" he whispered while looking down and trying to bottle up his emotions. Sam, at a loss for words and feeling more and more rejected with each passing second sighed sadly. "Why not?" she asked in a mere whisper making him turn around rapidly and look at her while he spoke. "Because every time I do I-" he stopped and she could see how tense he looked, as if he was holding something back.

"What?" she asked softly wanting to see him relaxed and happy again. "What is it?" she said, urging him to answer while drawing closer to him and pushing him past his breaking point, still he struggled to hold on for her sake. Finding him silent again she sighed while reaching up and cupping his cheek, making him look into her eyes. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" she said sweetly, trying to make him understand just how she felt about him. Seeing that he wasn't looking away she smiled softly. "I'm not going to lie…" she whispered softly. "I've never felt this way about anyone else…" she bit her lip and blushed. "The way I feel about you, it's a feeling I've never had before."

She watched him watching her with unblinking eyes and she blushed harder wondering if she was sounding silly while looking down and taking a soft breath before she glanced back up. Staring into his eyes she whispered the truth she couldn't deny. "I love you…" she said softly. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else." His eyebrows rose before his face softened and at that moment he knew it was too late to turn back now. He didn't need to ask her if she meant was she was saying because it was all on her face, the sincerity of her words showing in her eyes mixed in with the fierce flames of desire. And he quickly found that he couldn't resist her anymore.

Saying nothing, his mouth moved down suddenly capturing hers in a rough kiss, laden with desire. Her eyes widened in surprise before she felt joy erupt at the pit of her heart because he was touching her. Smiling against his mouth she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close while she kissed him back. His tongue traced her lips, asking for entry which was granted seconds later as her lips simply parted to let him in. Her arms wrapped around him harder, tighter, silently asking him to come even closer to her. In seconds her body was laying back on the sand, his on top of hers as they kissed passionately, their lips refusing to separate anytime soon.

Their tongues twisted together while they explored each other's mouths, tasted each other's lips while relishing the feel of the moment. Her mind in a trance, Sam unwrapped her arms from around his neck, bringing her hands down his body instead. Her palms felt the strength of his shoulders before her fingers clutched the front of his shirt slowly pushing it further apart to gain more access to his chest. The tips of her fingers shakily traced the muscular planes of his chest while she moaned in complaint that his shirt was in the way.

His mouth separated from hers for a brief second as he sat up and quickly took off his shirt, throwing it aside before leaning down and kissing her again. With his shirt out of the way, she dragged her hands down his chest roaming every inch of his abdomen before moving her hands to his back and tracing them up his skin. His mouth left hers and moved to her neck where he placed open-mouthed kisses down the side all the way down to her shoulder before he sat up. Making her sit up as well he stared into her darkened eyes for a brief moment before grabbing her hair and using it to bring her body closer to his.

His mouth latched onto her neck where he slowly began to bite her skin while making her shiver in bliss. Her hands placed themselves on his shoulders, her nails scratching at this surface of his skin while she moaned deeply. With his teeth still nipping at her neck, his fingers twisted in her hair and in seconds her hair came undone, the crimson strands piling down her frame and falling down to her waist. Running his fingers through her hair he pushed her back onto the sand and moved his mouth down her throat, sucking a path down to her chest. She pressed her head back hard against the ground as her mind swirled with ecstasy. She felt him bring his hand down and grip her outer thigh using his hold on it to wrap her right leg around his waist before he rolled them over so that she was laying on top of him instead.

She used her current position to run her fingers through his hair, feeling its softness before she pressed her lips against his kissing him fervently. His hands crept down her back, reaching for her sarong that was ripped off a second later then tossed somewhere on the surface. Separating her mouth from his and taking a breath only so long as it was necessary she began tracing her lips against his face, dragging her lips down the side of his cheek then down across his jaw while tracing strong jaw line with her lips. His hands moved up her back, quickly pushing her hair out of the way as he reached for her top, quickly untying it and letting the weak straps slide down her arms while he gripped her thigh again and turned them over letting her be under him again.

Giving her another kiss he moved his hands to the flimsy straps, dragging them down her arms while nibbling on her soft lips. When her chest was exposed he released her for a second pulling his mouth away to take a breath and while he did that he glanced at her face. Sam's eyes were glazed over a soft blush was coating her face when she looked up at him. He had never seen her look more beautiful. "I love you.." she whispered still in a trance as her hands reached up and pulled him down with his shoulders making him lay against her again. He buried his head into the crook of her neck, kissing it while he listened to the melody of her ragged, uneven breaths. She moaned, closing her eyes and biting her lip as she smiled in joy. "I love you….Rick."

His body stiffened immediately over hers, as he heard her words. He lay there, frozen for a second before he quickly separated himself from her and pulled away with a frustrated groan. It took her a moment to realize that he had suddenly stopped and she opened her eyes to find him now standing up and a staring down at her with a clear frown on his face. Staring at him in confusion she couldn't figure out what had gone wrong. "What's wrong?" she asked softly, sitting up and covering her chest with her arms. He took a deep breath looking away from her. "I heard footsteps…" he said slowly. "Someone's coming this way" he said before grabbing his shirt and putting it on before moving to put out the fire he had lit.

Still feeling disoriented Sam slowly put her top back on before standing back up and moving towards Rick but he took a step back, picking up her towel and giving it to her with a blank expression on his face. "Here, take this and go" he said quietly. She smiled taking the towel and watching him curiously. "Aren't you going to come back to the hotel too?" He shook his head. "No, I want to take a swim" he said offhandedly before turning around and walking away letting her know their date was over.

Sam slowly made her way to her room, slipping into it and closing the door. She slowly walked towards her bed and laid down while her mind swam with what she and Rick had almost done. She hadn't hesitated at all, not once even though had they actually made love, it would have been her first time and she couldn't help but wonder why she was so willing to do something like that, to give herself to Rick so willingly. She had only known him for less than a month yet her feelings felt like her heart had loved him for so much longer. Sighing she slowly began to wonder if there was an underlying reason for that, that she had been ignoring all along. Her mind immediately flickered back to Tim Scam even if she didn't want it to.

Could it be that her feelings were in a mess because of him? She had fallen for Rick so quickly and she had to wonder if that was because in a sense he was a good version of Scam. She had always hoped he would give up his life of crime and become good but it had never happened. Then she met Rick, a man that looked exactly like Scam and fell in love with him in less than a month. It was hard not to see the connection. She closed her eyes feeling wretched. _"__Have my feelings for Rick never been genuine all along?__"_she thought sadly as she questioned herself. If that was true she was cheating him by not being genuine and loving him for someone he wasn't than for who he was. She bit her lip and sighed. And that wasn't fair to him.

Her head suddenly felt heavy with her confusing thoughts and she realized she desperately needed sleep. Crawling into bed she laid down and told herself that her feelings for Rick had nothing to do with Scam. After all she hated Tim Scam and she was deeply in love with Rick Demont. Of course there was no connection between the two.

Back in Rick's room, he sat with his face in his hands while stress pounded away at his brain. It was his fault, all of it. "How could I let this happen?" he said to himself feeling shame at his own lack of thought. "How could I let it get this far!" he roared, his angry screams shattering off the walls and threatening to break anything in the room. He tried to calm down, desperately trying to erase the reality that was soon to come. But in the back of his mind he knew it was all over. He couldn't just pretend anymore.

* * *

Staring at the clock, Sam sighed when she noticed it was noon of the next day and she hadn't heard from Rick even once since last night. Sighing sadly she remembered how awkwardly things had ended last night. All day she had been waiting for him to call her or come over to her room just so she could hear his voice or see his face. Biting her lip she felt her stomach twist in a tight knot as a horrible sinking feeling overcame her. She didn't know why but she felt something was terribly wrong and her brain told her it had to do with Rick. _"Did I push him last night?" _she thought remembering she had been the one to tell him she loved him before everything started.

Her mind flickered back to Scam and what she had been thinking last night and she sighed knowing she wouldn't stop beating herself up over how she felt until she came clean with Rick and told him she had a crush on Scam at a time. She knew he would understand and wouldn't hate her for it. She hadn't felt deeper hatred for Scam than she did at that moment because he was causing pain and mixing torment in her life despite not being here. Glaring at Scam in her head because it was his fault she was feeling mixed up about Rick she reached for her phone deciding she had, had enough and dialling Rick's number.

* * *

Sighing she walked outside on the beach, her eyes anxiously searching for Rick. On the phone he had told her he would be at the beach in five minutes if she wanted to talk to him, and she had been glad because he had spoken to her after all. Part of her had been afraid he wouldn't because it seemed like he had been avoiding her all day. Obviously she had been wrong. A small smile formed on her lips when she saw him standing there and she ran over to him only stopping when she was right in front of him. "Hi" she said softly. "Hello Samantha" he said and she couldn't help but notice the touch of sadness in his tone. For some reason he sounded drained. She felt bad wondering if maybe she was to blame for this. Biting her lip she wondered if she should tell him what she had to right now when he already seemed stressed. But when she saw a small smile on his lips she decided she could tell him. Besides he needed to know.

"Rick there is…" she sighed. "Something I have to tell you." He watched her curiously not knowing what this was about. "What is it?" he said slowly, encouraging her to go on. Taking a deep breath she looked up at him. "I used to have a crush on Tim Scam before I learned he was a criminal" she said making his eyes widen slightly. She sighed. "But I got over it a long time ago. The only reason I wanted you to know was because…I dunno." She bit her lip. "For some reason I felt like I was cheating you by not telling you that" she said softly before she found herself smiling. "I didn't want you to think I loved you because you were a good version of Scam, because that isn't true.." she said, repeating the things she had come to terms with last night. "You're a different man, and I know that…." she whispered before taking a step closer to him and smiling harder. "And that's why I love you."

He stayed silent for a moment after he heard her words before he gave her a small smile and she knew he didn't hate her. Smiling brightly she shook her head and sighed. "I'm sorry for suddenly laying this on you" she said now feeling stupid for saying anything at all. Of course Rick knew she loved him for him. "I just had to get it off my chest" she said with a little laugh before taking another step closer to him glad that all her insecurities were out of the way. He remained silent as he watched her smiling at him and he felt a sigh escape his mouth a moment later. "What if…" he sighed again before giving her a serious glance. "Sam, what if I was Tim Scam?" he asked. Sam looked at him in confusion wondering why on earth he was asking her that question before she found herself smiling, realizing he felt bad because she had just been ranting about how she felt she was cheating him. He was just trying to make her feel better.

Walking closer till her feet were touching his she smiled sweetly before wrapping her arms around his neck. "But you aren't Scam, Rick" she said with her smile never fading as she stared into his beautiful eyes. He stared at her with a frown on his lips and nothing but regret everywhere on his face. He knew this was going to happen. He took a deep breath, clearing his head before speaking. "Yes I am" he said firmly. Sam rolled her eyes, only holding him tighter. "Stop that, would you?" she whispered while resting her head on his chest. "You're not Tim Scam" she said with a smile on her face, never letting him go. She heard him sigh and she grinned knowing he had given up on this ridiculous conversation.

"Do you remember when Jerry suddenly retired and you got a new W.O.O.H.P. leader in his place?" he said suddenly making her stiffen against his chest before she looked up at him in confusion. _"I don't remember ever telling Rick about the first time I met Scam" _she thought while glancing at him with narrowed eyes. "How do you know that Rick?" she asked, while trying to remember if maybe she had told him that and forgotten. His frown got deeper while he looked at her sadly. Ignoring her question he spoke again. "And remember the time when Tim Scam turned your mother against you with the use of a mind control corsage, something he had invented while he was in jail?" She felt her eyes widening to the point of popping as she stood still in shock not being able to believe her ears.

"_What's going on here?"_ she thought in panic as she looked into his eyes trying to avoid what was quickly becoming obvious. Seeing her shocked face he placed his hands on her shoulders as he kept talking knowing this had to be done. "And those clones **I **created…Scamlar, to take over W.O.O.H.P.?" he whispered and Sam stared at him in horror as she felt her heart clenching in panic within her chest. Her hands moved up shoving his hands away from her shoulders as she took a step back and looked at him uncertainly.

"No.." she whispered while feeling herself go pale as understanding dawned her. "No it can't be.." she whispered in shock while staring at his face. Rick couldn't be… no. Rick couldn't never be... He sighed, knowing he was losing her more and more with each second before taking a step closer to her. "And then I joined the L.A.M.O.S. to help Terrance get revenge against Jerry and W.O.O.H.P." Sam shook her head slowly, while feeling tears brimming in her eyes making his face blurry before them. "No…" she said softer this time while a tear rolled down her face. "No" she whispered again while feeling more tears flow down her cheeks not stopping anytime soon. He sighed when he saw her crying and took a step closer to her, trying to wipe her tears away with his thumb only to be pushed back harshly.

She stared at him in complete shock not willing to believe what he was trying to tell her. It couldn't be true! Rick wasn't real? He never existed…. It had been _Scam_ all along? It had been him she had been falling in love with all this time? _"That can't be right!" _she thought as more tears ran down her cheeks while her heart had nearly stopped beating in her chest. _"I couldn't have loved…no….Not Tim Scam!" _her mind raged before she found herself screaming at the man before her. "No you're lying!" she screamed loud enough for everyone to hear. "You CAN'T be SCAM!" she shouted while tears poured down her face in buckets and her eyes stung from the pain in her heart.

He gave her a sad glance before speaking again. "I left a hologram at W.O.O.H.P. and that's why they haven't started looking for me yet" he said, trying to explain things while watching her shake her head furiously as her hands went up and blocked her ears trying to shut out the sound of his voice. "No! No! No!" She screamed with her hands over her ears while she felt her heart breaking. "Shut up!" she roared and he stared at her in panic never having seen her so upset in his life. Nothing he had ever done before had evoked this kind of pain in her. Walking over to her he pulled her hands away from her ears and brought them back to her sides.

He looked at her apologetically before he spoke. "I am Tim Scam" he said in a whisper shattering her illusion of the nice, innocent man she had believed he was and her heart right along with it. She stared at him with tears falling down her face, her mouth slightly parted but no words escaping her throat as if she had suddenly lost her voice or forgotten how to speak. The hurt in her eyes was unbearable as she looked at him with unspeakable hatred in her gaze. Right before her eyes the man she had fallen in love with became the man she hated more than anyone else in the world.

She tried to say something but found that she couldn't. How could he just do something like this? Taking a shuddering breath she whispered messily. "How could you?-" she trailed off, while feeling tears constantly running down her face. Biting her lip she tried again. "Why did you- she stopped speaking as she choked up with sobs unable to speak at all. Scam watched her with sadness in his eyes knowing she was hurt really bad this time. He took a deep breath and tried to get closer to her knowing she needed comfort but she took a step back and threw him a heated glare. "Don't!" she screamed, and the word echoed in his ears telling him just how much she hated him. She tried to take a deep breath while she bit her cheek and attempted to stop crying. Looking around she could see everyone watching her and she struggled harder to stop sobbing. She didn't want to cry over him.

Scam sighed coming closer to her anyway. "I'm sorry… Samantha" he whispered honestly, trying to hold her but she raised her hands and shoved him away as hard as she could making him stagger back a foot. "Don't touch me!" she shouted before stepping back and almost tripping but she steadied herself, giving him a hateful glare. She would never forgive him for this until the day she died. Feeling tears burst from her eyes again as her head spun with sadness, she took a shaky breath and bit her lip before she turned around and ran as fast as she could crying all the way back to the hotel.

And Scam was left there staring after her in agony never having hated himself this much in all his life.

Moments later she ran into her room and slammed the door shut before she sank against it and cried her eyes out. "Oh god, what have I done!" she screamed while trying to keep her sobs in. "How could I have fallen in love with HIM?" she screamed bitterly while she sobbed uncontrollably. "How did I not see that it was him all long?" she said to herself while her mind nagged at her for being an idiot and not seeing the obvious. Nagging at her for all the times she had stifled the doubt in her mind that maybe Rick was indeed Tim Scam.

Hearing a knock at the door her eyes widened wondering who it was until she heard Scam's tired and sorry sounding voice a second later. "Sam?" She sealed her eyes shut and placed her hands over her ears so she wouldn't have to hear his voice which still seemed to tug at her heart. She took deep breaths while she heard him say her name and call out to her a few more times before he sighed obviously understanding she would never be letting him in. She only took a relieved breath when she heard him walk away.

As soon as he left she felt more tears roll down her face as she sat on the floor of her room and tried to erase the memories she had of Ric- Scam in her head. "It was all a lie…" she told herself while crying madly as she slowly walked over to her bed and fell on it. She slammed her fist in her pillow while her tears wet the surface. "All of it" she whispered sadly while she struggled to get a grip on her tears. He had pretended to be Rick just so she wouldn't catch him and send him back to jail. It was all so clear now. Why hadn't she seen it before? Sitting up after crying for a while she wiped away her tears knowing what she had to do. Reaching over to her bedside table she opened the first drawer where she knew her X-powder was. She had to call W.O.O.H.P. and tell Jerry their enemy had escaped. That was what her job was now.

She looked into the drawer, moving to take her X-powder out only to freeze when she saw a velvet jewellery case sitting there as well. Her eyes narrowed in fury as she reached for it and opened it seeing the diamond necklace inside. She bit her lip, immediately remembering the man that had given it to her. A moment later she felt the tears she had just finished drying off pouring down her cheeks again, this time even harder than before.

Letting out an angry scream of torment she threw the case across the room letting it smash into the mirror before it fell onto the floor along with the glass shards that rained from the broken mirror. Forgetting about her X-powder and W.O.O.H.P. altogether she fell on her bed again, burying her face in the pillow and sobbing in misery. Desperately trying to put Scam out of her head , she cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

She felt dead when she woke up the next morning. Feeling like only a shell of herself because the happy girl she had been until just yesterday had died when her heart had broken. Sighing sadly she went to take a shower only to stop on the way to the bathroom when she noticed the case she had thrown last night on the floor with the necklace peeking out of it. Careful not to step on the shards of the mirror she leaned down and picked it up, holding it in her hands and biting her lip. She still remembered the moment when he gave it to her and he had seemed so sincere. _"How could it all be a lie when it felt so real?" _she thought sadly while trying to summon the will to throw the necklace away again only to find she couldn't. Unfortunately her feelings hadn't been false and she had truly fallen in love with the man who she thought was destined for her. "Only he was cheating me all along"… she whispered sadly as tears poured down her cheeks again, making her eyes burn lightly.

Walking back to her bed she sat on it grabbing her pillow and crying into it, trying to muffle her sobs. "It's not fair…" she sobbed, biting her lip. "I- I don't want to love him" she murmured feeling like a failure because she missed him already. She wanted to do her job, call W.O.O.H.P. and turn him in but all she could do was cry bitterly because her memories wouldn't let her escape him. Her heart wouldn't let her forget him. "Why did he have to do this to me?" she sobbed out not knowing what enjoyment he had gotten out of breaking her heart. Tears slipped from her eyes, messily travelling down her face in lines as she lay there crying, never being able to stop the hurting._ "He never cared for me…it was all a joke" _she thought, forcing her mind to believe it while sadness burned at her heart because it didn't feel the same way.

Standing outside her door he took a deep breath, running a frustrated hand through his already messy hair. He hadn't slept last night, every time he closed his eyes her sad, heartbroken face would come before them and he would find himself wishing he hadn't told her the truth about him. Just by telling her his real name he had ripped away her happiness and broken her heart. Scam sighed quietly because he knew he had done the right thing. Just two nights ago he had almost… He had almost gone too far. He had easily forgotten who he was, what he was and given in to his impulses almost misusing the girl who had trusted him with all her heart. He would have never been able to live with himself if he had gone through with it as Rick which was why he had stopped when she had called out to him with that name which wasn't his.

Closing his eyes bitterly he knew why he couldn't go through with it, even though he knew he had wanted to. He couldn't hurt her like that. He knew Sam would never be able to live with herself if she ever learned she had slept with her worst enemy in the heat of the moment. She had deserved the truth which was why he had told her only to end up breaking her heart far worse than he had imagined. Because now she thought his feelings had been a lie, and he couldn't live with that. Even if she never forgave him for this he needed her to understand he really did care for her, that he really did love her.

Mustering up all his courage he slowly walked closer to the door and the moment he did he could hear her crying inside. He hated knowing he was the reason for this. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door knowing he had to talk to her. He heard the sobs stop for a second and something like footsteps coming towards the door. He heard her stop just in front of the door. "Who is it?" she asked and his eyes widened at how frail and broken she sounded. Just from her voice it was clear she had been crying all night long. Taking another breath he put his hand up against the wooden door as if trying to reach her through it before speaking. "It's me…"

He heard her take a sharp breath of air and then her feet back away from the door. After another moment of silence it was clear she wasn't going to open the door. Huffing a frustrated sigh he tried again. "Sam?" he said only to hear her sobbing again the moment he did even though she was trying to keep the sounds quiet, obviously not wanting him to know she was upset over him. Waiting for a few moments and listening to her crying his hands itched to tear down the door, or hack into the keypad again and go in but he knew it had to be her choice, and she was too upset right now. Sighing he walked away but he would be back later today.

Hearing him walking away she raised her hand and wiped her tears away before she slowly walked towards the door and stopped in front of it. She bit her lip, kicking herself for wanting to see him but she couldn't stop her hand from opening the door a crack, letting her take a small peek at him as he walked away with a visible frown on his face. _"If he was lying and got what he wanted… then why does he look so upset?" _she thought before haplessly trying to scold herself not to think that way. Feeling a tear roll down her face again she quickly closed the door and sank to the floor finding herself crying all over again.

* * *

With the sky growing slightly dark, signalling that evening was close to come his eyes tiredly glanced at the entrance of the hotel from where he sat. Again. All day he had been hoping she would come out of her room. A part of him believed that if he just got the chance to be face to face with her she would see how…miserable he was without her. At that moment Scam almost felt like laughing at himself for what he had become, a man in love with none other than his enemy.

A man in love.

It was almost pathetic how badly he wanted Sam and he knew if he had been looking at this situation through his point of view just one month ago he would be laughing at himself and labelling himself as a moron. But now nothing was the same. Nothing would ever be the same. When he had come here, he had come to escape his normal life and take a break only to find her here as well. He had gotten to get to know her as a person instead of his enemy and as soon as he had done that he had fallen for her and was shocked that she had fallen for him at the same time. "Or so I thought" he muttered remembering how angry she was at him when she learned the truth, but really what had he expected? Her to love him as Tim Scam? She would never do that.

Sighing in both anger and frustration he moved to stand up from the bench he was sitting on. He had to try to talk to her again. When he turned around his eyes narrowed when he noticed the blonde, what was her name again? Char…something standing there smiling at him. "What do you want?" he asked sounding irritated and annoyed. Her smile only widened as she took a step closer to him. "I just wanted to say I was sorry for what happened with you, she should have never yelled at you like that" she said frowning and he felt himself glare because she was talking about Sam.

It was obvious she didn't give a damn about what had happened, she was happily trying to seize that chance to try and manipulate him to like her. "The name Tim suits you better you know?" she said, biting her lip and smirking. He rolled his eyes at her sad attempt to flirt with him because he didn't want her. The girl he wanted was crying alone in her room thinking he didn't care about her and he needed to deal with that, not this annoying girl. "I'm only going to say this once…" he said murderously while watching her eyes widen solely by the danger in his voice. "Stay away from me" he whispered angrily before turning and walking towards the hotel where he would find Sam.

Making a brief stop at the receptionist's desk he easily charmed her into giving him the key to Sam's room by lying it was his room and he had sadly lost the key. Smiling at the receptionist he placed the card key in his pocket and made his way to Sam's room. He knew what he was doing here was wrong, but he couldn't take this anymore. If she didn't let him in as he hoped she would he would have to go in himself. When he reached her room he took a deep breath knowing he had to do this now. It had been far too long already. "Sam will you open this door?" he asked, leaning his forehead against the door, his hand grazing the pocket with the room card key in case she didn't open the door.

A sigh left his throat when he heard her struggling to hide away her sobs and he knew she was in there. "... I didn't pose as Rick to trick you or anything.." he started slowly knowing she wouldn't just believe that but he had to say it anyway. "I just didn't want you to catch me at first. I didn't…" He took another breath. "I didn't plan on falling in love with you."

Nothing but silence could be heard coming from inside but he knew she was listening. "I don't regret being in love with you either..." Scam said sounding completely strained, wanting her to believe him. "The real reason I stopped us that night was because I didn't want you going on without knowing who I really was. It wasn't fair to you, and ... I'm sorry."

It didn't take long for several doors to open around him and he knew people were listening to what he was saying. Only her door never opened leaving him standing there with his frustration mounting. "You and I both know I can open this door…" he said struggling to keep his voice firm instead of angry. "I just want you to be the one to do it." There was more silence, then a muffled sob before his ears picked up on the sounds of slow reluctant footsteps approaching the door and he couldn't help but hope she was going to let him in. Another moment of silence passed, and he frowned about to say something again when he suddenly heard her voice from the other side of the door.

"How do I know you're not lying?" he heard her say stubbornly and he knew he had no proof to prove what he was saying was true. "I'm not lying…" he started slowly. "I need you to believe me" he said, closing his eyes bitterly because he had never needed anything from anyone before. He heard her scoff before she spoke. "Yea" she said sadly before letting out a choked sob. "What sucks is that I actually want to, even after everything you did" she said with anger, sadness and repulsion in her tone. He didn't say anything. At least she was talking to him now.

More sobbing could be heard coming from inside before he heard her sniff obviously trying to stop crying. "You know I fell in love with you?" he heard her say bitterly. "Again?" she screamed. "Do you know how much it hurts me to feel this?" she shouted, her voice wrenching at his heart. He hated that she was so upset. "I know... I just..." he sighed, having never felt so unprepared in his life. "I just want you to acknowledge that I really do love you-"

A scoff cut him off. "Uh huh. Well if you _really_ loved me you would just leave me alone!" she screamed angrily. He stayed silent for a moment with a frown on his face after he heard that. "... Do you really want that Sam?"… he asked softly. "I'm positive that's the _last_ thing both of us want." Silence was the confirmation that proved he was right. After a moment the door finally opened revealing Sam standing there with bloodshot eyes. She didn't look at him, choosing to look down instead. "Get inside…" She said slowly while eyeing all the women who were trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. "They all think we're breaking up and are ready to celebrate" she said glumly.

Scam watched her with a raised eyebrow. "_Are_ we breaking up?" he asked hoping for an answer only to have her almost close the door in his face. He stopped her by putting his foot in the doorway and frowning, and she gave up on the door before walking inside with a sigh. He walked in closing the door behind him and watching her as she stood there quietly with her back to him.

"Why…why did you do it?" she asked in a slow whisper, turning around to give him an angry glare. "What were you attempting to get out of pretending?" she asked with tears brimming in her eyes and he knew she was about to cry at any moment. Sighing he tried walking closer to her but she took a step back. "No! Don't come near me!" she screamed harshly making him stop in his tracks and sigh. She may have let him in her room but she wasn't making this any easier on him. "Answer the question Scam!" she screamed furiously with venom in her voice.

Staying silent he glanced at the state she was in. Scam quickly noticed the puffiness of her eyes, the way her hair was sticking out of her messy braid., how her lips were unglossed, all evidence of the amount of pain she had been suffering. Taking a breath he looked at her as sincerely as he could. "At first I just wanted to prevent myself from being arrested but then I kept meeting you."

"Why?" she asked sadly, taking a small step closer to him while a tear rolled down her face that she hastily wiped away. "I don't know…" he said looking down and frowning. "I guess part of me was curious to see how you would treat me if I wasn't your enemy, and part of me wanted to make sure I wasn't giving you any reason to suspect me-"

"So that was all it was?" Sam screamed cutting him off while giving him a hurt glance with pain filled in her teary eyes. "Everything you said and did to me was just part of your master plan? So that I wouldn't catch you?" she asked sadly, while biting her lip. "All of it…was a game to you?" she asked while backing away and not even bothering to wipe away the tears that were falling. Why had she let him in anyway? Quickly wiping away her tears she gave him a glare knowing she couldn't stand to talk to him anymore. "I'm calling W.O.O.H.P.!" she threatened, turning around to get her X-powder. His eyes widened and with quick reflexes he grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

She seemed to flinch when he touched her and he sighed instantly remembering how not too long ago she would melt at his simplest touch. Now she seemed repulsed and angry but he ignored that knowing she was only like this because she was upset. "At least give me the chance to convince you that I didn't intend to trick you when I posed as Rick.." he said softly. "If you don't believe me... then you can call W.O.O.H.P. and I'll wait right here for them to arrest me." She sealed her eyes shut tightly not wanting to let what he was saying change her course of action. "No" she said firmly before trying to pull her arm out of his grip but he wouldn't let go. "Let me go" she said in an angry whisper but he shook his head.

"You know you don't want that Sam" he said making her turn and give him another glare. "Don't try and tell me what I want!" she said angrily. "If you gave a damn about what I wanted you wouldn't have done what you did" she said while looking away. "Now you're just worried that I'm going to call W.O.O.H.P. and turn you in to Jerry and that's why you are here, pretending to care about me!" she said bitterly. Scam felt a deep frown touch his lips at her words. She was laying a very heavy accusation on him.

"If I was worried about getting caught, I would already be on a flight on my way out of here" he said trying to stay calm but anger was clear in his tone. "And if you wanted to call W.O.O.H.P…. Why haven't you done so already?" he asked turning the tables on her. "You've known the truth for more than a day now…why haven't you called yet?" he asked turning her around with her arm and forcing her to face him as he watched her with narrowed eyes. She looked away from him stubbornly knowing why she hadn't called. Every time she had gone to do it she had found her resolve breaking down leaving her to cry in sadness instead of doing what she had intended to do. What made it even worse was that she knew she still cared for him and her heart wasn't hard enough to easily throw the man she had fallen in love with in jail. Even if he had been a liar and cheated her in the worst way imaginable. Taking a deep breath she spoke. "I was going to call right now, before you came in!" she screamed defensively.

Scam shook his head knowing she was lying. He had heard her crying from behind the door when he had arrived. There was no way she was even thinking of anything else but her heartbreak all day. "I heard you crying when I came up here.." he said, releasing her wrist and placing his hand on her shoulder while glancing at her sadly. "Don't lie to me Sam." Her hand moved up pushing his away in fury. "You are the liar here Scam not me! I'm not the one that pretended to be someone else!" she shouted angrily while backing away from him rapidly. "I'm not the one that tricked you!" she screamed. "You lied to me.." she said sadly. "You played with my heart for your own amusement!" She gulped when she felt hot, angry tears falling again and she wanted to slap herself for hurting so badly. Saying nothing she let herself cry for a moment before she closed her eyes tightly so she wouldn't have to see his face. "I hate you…" she said slowly while looking down and sobbing.

Her words cut through him like a knife as he stood there watching her crying. Before he could stop, he found himself walking over to her quickly and grabbing her by her arms making her gasp. Sam could feel his fingers digging into the skin of her arms and she became afraid wondering if he was going to hurt her. She looked up only to have her eyes widen when she saw the same hurt she was feeling mirrored in his eyes when she looked into them. "Look at me when you say that Sam" he said, moving one of his hands and grasping her chin in his fingers. She stared at him uncomfortably before her lower lip quivered and she glanced away. She couldn't do it. She hated how strong of a hold he had on her heart. "Go away.." she whispered sadly, keeping her eyes glued to the floor and avoiding his gaze. "No" he said firmly making her bite her lip because it was obvious he wasn't going to leave her alone. "Why not?" she asked while using her free hand to try and push him away.

Huffing out a sigh of frustration he said nothing only tightening his hold on her other arm and slowly walking forward making her walk backwards until her back touched the wall. Once he had her there he placed his finger under her chin, tilting her head up and before she could say anything to make him stop he kissed her. Sam's eyes widened in surprise and it took her a moment to push him away. Giving him a glare she raised her hand and used the back of it to wipe her mouth as if trying to erase what he had just done. He watched with a glare now unable to hold back his anger. "Exactly how many times are you going to do that?" he hissed angrily. "That wasn't the only time I've kissed you!" he shouted reminding her of the kisses she had shared with him while he was pretending to be Rick. Kisses she would never forget. She looked away from him, slightly embarrassed, glaring at the floor, "Just go" she spat crossly.

Ignoring her words he grabbed her arms and pulled her closer with a frown on his face. "Do you think it was easy for me to love you Sam?" he said angrily, making her shudder a little. "You still had the excuse that you didn't know it was me. But I knew it was you all along. I knew I was falling for my enemy, and there wasn't a thing I could do to stop it." His frown got smaller on his face before he whispered softly. "Do you have any idea what that felt like?" he asked sounding pained. She was only able to watch him with wide, unblinking eyes while her mouth stayed shut in uncertainty. His hands moved up her arms, moving to hold her by the shoulders. "I tried to give you hints…" he sighed. "All those times when I did things that seemed strange…that time when I pretended to hold you hostage, I was trying to figure out how you would react to the truth." Sam felt her eyes shaking at his words.

Another sigh escaped his lips. "It didn't take me long to figure out how much you hated the real me and so I tried to delay the truth as long as I could…" his hands held her tighter, slightly pulling her closer. "But that night when we almost…." he took a deep breath. "I couldn't hold back anymore and I had to tell you who I was because as impossible as it is for you to accept…I didn't want to hurt you." His words burned into her ears while her heart beat faster with every passing second as she stared at him.

She bit her lip, slightly chewing on it in pent up frustration because she knew she wanted to believe him. Tim sighed while watching her staring at him silently. "I've never cared for anyone in my life…I think you already know that Samantha" he said before he cupped her cheek and brought her face closer to his. When he spoke his breath touched her face making her lips quiver. "But you are the first, and only person I've cared about more than myself" he admitted and it was hard to not hear the honesty in his tone. He gave her a small, tired glance. "Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to pull away, to not touch you?" she felt a small blush creep up on her face despite the sadness of the moment as memories of that night came rushing back.

"In the back of my mind I knew I could get away with it…" he whispered. "But as cliché as I'm sure it sounds my heart wouldn't let me go through with it" he said making her eyes widen. Scam sighed. "I didn't even realize I had a heart that could feel anything until I started loving you" he said while trying not to admit how stupid he sounded to his own ears. He couldn't even believe these words were coming out of his mouth. He had never thought HE of all men would fall in love, especially not with Samantha Simpson. Finding her silent and staring at him he decided to continue, knowing that somehow he had gotten her attention. "I never knew you'd be so simple.." he whispered. "So easy to fall in love with" Scam sighed. "If I had known that I would have stayed away from you."

Sam could feel her heart beating hard in her chest as she listened to him in silence. Her eyes stung with tears, but not of sadness, It was getting hard not to cry at his heartfelt words. She could hardly believe TIM SCAM was saying this. _"He sounds like Rick again" _she thought while staring into his eyes. He sounded like a kind, caring, considerate man. And she was left wondering which Scam was real. The evil one she had known all these years or this new one that she was seeing now? The one she had seen in the form of Rick? Although she struggled not to say what was on her mind she found herself saying it anyway. "H-how are you even capable of sounding like this?" she asked shakily making him stare at her in confusion. "How can you sound so sincere?" she whispered, not understanding how Scam was sounding so real, like man with feelings instead of the adamant criminal who she had always believed had no sense of right and wrong.

He realized she was shocked because she was seeing this new and strange side of him that hadn't existed before. To be honest it was frightening to him too, but he knew she was reason behind this. "Until just a month ago I wasn't" he whispered while watching her with steady eyes. "I don't think I need to tell you what caused this change in me" he said actually managing to give her a smile at that moment. Sam gulped feeling her heart softening and melting at this point even though she didn't want it to. _"I can't let what he's saying get to me…he doesn't mean it" _she told herself stubbornly trying to hold on.

Scam's hands moved to hold her by her waist, carefully pulling her in an embrace. "Sam I, don't know what else to say…" one of his hands slowly stroked her waist making her body relax. "But I love you" he whispered into her ear before resting his chin on her head and holding her closely in his arms. She felt like she was about to faint, not knowing how she was supposed to not believe him when he sounded so sure. Sam sighed stressfully. "Not you don't…" she mumbled sadly, closing her eyes and pressing her forehead against his chest without noticing. His fingers slowly ran through her hair while he sighed. "Yes I do" he said tiredly. Sam stayed still for a moment before she pulled away from him and frowned. "No you don't" she said firmly, more sure than she felt as she took a step away from him.

"What do I have to do to prove it to you?" he asked determinedly but the strain in his voice showed he was tired of this. When she bit her lip and looked down he kept watching her with piercing, longing eyes. Seeing her frown again he knew he was on the verge of giving up. A moment after she sighed, but didn't look at him when she finally spoke. "…There is nothing you can do to prove it to me" she said slowly but sounding unsure.

Giving her a hurtful glance which she didn't see because she was avoiding his eyes, he closed his eyes for a moment. It was obviously all over between them. She wasn't even willing to see his side of the story, or give him another chance even though he was begging her. Feeling tired and humiliated he let out a sigh. "Fine" he said and her eyes narrowed because she hadn't expected him to just give up so easily. Scam was more persistent than that.

"Would my going to jail make you happy?" he said suddenly making her head fly up and look at him in shock. Sam bit her lip because she could see all the determination on his face. Looking down she sighed knowing he sounded sincere to her ears but that may be because she loved him. On the other hand he might be trying to make her guilty right now so that she would say no and let him escape. Rubbing her temples slowly she sighed again. "Like you really care about what would make me happy" she said sadly, again sounding reluctant but Scam was tired of this argument and desperately wanted this to end.

Taking a step closer to her he gave her a glare fuelled with disappointment. "Answer the question, would it, or not?" he said angrily. She only stared at him for a moment before she said nothing and looked away. Taking her silence as a yes Scam slowly nodded accepting her decision because he was too frustrated to try and change it any longer. Walking around he looked for something, stopping and frowning when he noticed her X-power was sitting on top of the bedside table. It was clear she had been trying to call Jerry before but hadn't been able to. Shaking off his own disappointment he picked up the device and walked back to her. Touching her shoulder he made her look up before handing her X-powder to her. 'Here call W.O.O.H.P., tell Jerry I'm here" he said firmly making her eyes widen.

"Wh-what?" she said in shock unable to move as the gadget sat in the palm of her hand where he had placed it. _"Is he serious?" _she thought in confusion but when she saw the frown on his face she knew he was. Would he really let himself be locked up just because it would make her happy? She stared at the gadget unsurely not knowing if she should do this. Did he really mean it? If she called he would definitely end up in prison, something she was sure he didn't want. _"But what if he's trying to manipulate me by seeing if I'm strong enough to turn him in or not? " _she thought with narrowed eyes. Taking a deep breath she opened the device and stared at it. Biting her lip she slowly began to dial only to stop and hesitate when she felt her heart beating rapidly before it started clenching in her chest. Biting her lip, she tried again, pressing another button before she stopped and sighed feeling a tear rolling down her cheek. She just couldn't do it.

Scam sighed, knowing she couldn't do this even though she wanted to. Meaning he had to do it himself. Reaching out he took the gadget from her making her bite her lip and look down. _"Now he's probably going to laugh at me for not being able to call"_ she thought sadly only to look up when she heard silence. Her eyes widened in shock and a gasp left her throat when she saw he was calling WOOHP himself. She stood staring at Scam not believing he was actually going to turn himself in just for her, just for the chance that it might make her happy. When she heard the gadget dialling her heart sank and before she could stop herself she moved quickly, grabbing the X-powder out of his hand and closing it while her heart beat madly in her chest. She could only glance at him with big, scared eyes as she stood there not believing what he had just almost done.

Watching her for a second he sighed tiredly being at wits' end. "What do you want from me Sam?" he whispered not knowing what to do now. Finding her silent he reached for the gadget again only to have her toss it away before her hands reached up suddenly grabbing his head and pulling it down. And then she kissed him. His eyes widened in shock when he felt her lips against his and only when she pulled away did he start breathing again. He stared at her not understanding what was going on in her head. Sam took a deep breath in and closed her eyes for a seconds, thinking hard before she looked at him.

"I'm sorry" she said in a whisper shocking him with what she was saying. Sam couldn't help but feel she had overreacted and deep down she knew she wouldn't be able to bear it if he went to jail. She bit her lip feeling terrible. "I'm sorry" she whispered again looking down, not willing to meet eyes with him. She gulped, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "Here I am, yelling at you that you shouldn't have lied to me and should have told me the truth..." she said slowly. "And look how badly I reacted when you did." Sam bit her lip harder and couldn't escape the slight sob that she choked on. "No wonder you were hesitating to tell me the truth…" she sighed. "You knew I wouldn't be able to deal with it" she said sadly feeling every bit like the undeserving girl that she felt she was right at this moment. It couldn't have been easy for Scam to tell her the truth but he had done it for her.

"You're right, you gave me hints" she said gently still looking down. "You told me the truth when you didn't have to" she said knowing it was true. She would have never figured it out on her own. Scam, still in shock shook his head. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel guilt for his mistake. Going over to her he picked her chin up with his finger, making her look into his eyes even though she was hesitating to do so. "Sam…" he said slowly wiping away her tears. "I shouldn't have lied in the first place" he said but she shook her head.

Looking at him guiltily she sighed. "If you hadn't lied I would have never gotten to know you." Scam nodded. "True, and you would have never gotten hurt" he said regretfully before releasing her and turning away. Sam bit her lip, not being able to help but smile through her tears at his obvious concern and regret over hurting her. "But then…. I would have never fallen in love with you either" she said softly. He turned around to watch her with widened eyes only to find her blushing through her tears and staring longingly at him. And at that moment it was obvious she wanted him as badly as he wanted her.

"Tim I…" she took a deep breath, fidgeting with her hands. "You asked me what I wanted right?" she said softly. He nodded while slowly coming closer to her and soon he was holding her by her waist. Taking a shaky breath she placed her hands on his chest while looking up at him. She wanted to put all of this behind them. "I don't want you to call W.O.O.H.P…." she whispered, staring into his eyes. "Nor do I want you to go to jail…" she said honestly, slightly biting her lip while her heart pounded away in her eardrums because she knew what she really wanted. "I just…" Sam slightly gripped his shirt, her fingers clutching the fabric while she stared at him with half-closed eyes. "Want to live this moment with you…." She came closer leaning on him. "Now" she whispered with her lips touching his. They both stayed silent seeing nothing but each other and listening to each others uneven breaths before they drew closer and their lips touched briefly.

Scam pulled away for a second staring at her and making sure she wanted this only to find her staring at him with needful eyes. His hands grabbed her waist, holding her tighter before he leaned in and kissed her harder and a second later she sealed her eyes shut and kissed him back. Her arm moved up, her right hand gripping his shoulder tightly while she pulled him closer, pressing her body hard against his own. She began walking backwards, him pacing forward to keep her close and soon they fell back on her bed while kissing each other relentlessly.

While the kiss got deeper Sam's hands travelled down Scam's chest, her fingers prying at the buttons before she pulled them open with shaky fingers. Pushing the front open her hands placed themselves on his bare chest, crawling up and down his skin taking in the warm feel of his skin while her tongue wrapped together with his as their mouths remained pressed tightly together. Grabbing the front of her shirt with both hands he tore it open with a firm tug while hearing her gasp against his mouth. Wrapping an arm around her waist he slightly raised her up from the mattress, still kissing her deeply while his other hand grabbed her torn blouse and pulled it off her chest all the way before dragging it down her shoulders. He threw it aside before putting her back down on the soft surface.

His mouth left hers for a second and she moaned in protest, her hands automatically reaching up, taking hold of his face and pulling his lips to hers for another kiss. Kissing her again he held her shoulders and used his grip to make her sit up again as his hands went into her hair, slowly undoing her messy braid. Moaning against his mouth her hands tugged at his shirt that was still on his body, and he seeing this, momentarily took his fingers out of her hair and let her take his shirt off. When she was done his fingers quickly finished with her braid letting her hair fall down to her waist in crimson waves. His mouth moved from her lips to the side of her neck, slowly placing open-mouthed kisses against it while he leaned her back on the bed.

Sam moaned in bliss while she felt him drag his mouth down to her shoulder, her hands moved to his back slightly digging her nails into it while his teeth began to bite into her skin making her shudder. She drew in a sharp breath when his face pressed into the centre of her chest, breathing against her breasts. Placing a kiss there he dragged his mouth up her throat while sucking and biting it until he reached her lips again, placing a soft kiss there. She moaned again while reaching for his hands that were holding her waist.

Dragging his hands up against her body she stopped them at her chest and moaned again silently telling him what she needed him to do next. His hands reached around her back, crawling up her spine before he unclasped her bra letting it fall open. Moving his hands to her arms he pulled the straps down before taking it off her chest and dropping it off the side of the bed. Scam gently massaged her breasts with his hand, making her moan deeply before leaning down and kissing a path down the centre of her chest. Scam could feel her panting and heaving under him while his mouth moved in between her breasts kissing down to her stomach.

His tongue darted out, dipping into her belly before he ran it over her waistline. She squirmed a little at the feeling while a smile formed itself on her lips. Her hands moved down and rested against the back of his head, her fingers twisting into his hair when she felt him nip at the side of her waist. She melted at his touch and moaned while he placed kisses against her waist line before moving back up and kissing his way back up her body.

When his lips crashed onto hers again her hands reached down his body, tracing over his muscular chest, memorizing the rise and fall of his abs as her hands reached for his belt hastily taking it off, before she wrapped her leg around his waist pulling him closer. His mouth never left hers as his fingers travelled down her stomach to her waist and unbuttoned her jeans. Smiling softly she unwrapped her leg from around him helping to make it easier for him to get rid of her jeans. Grabbing the hem of her jeans he slowly dragged them down her thighs, then her knees and finally off her legs before tossing them aside.

Breaking the kiss he quickly pulled off his jeans before he moved down tracing her long legs with his hand and setting her body to flame with his touch. He stopped for a second before suddenly gripping her left thigh and spreading it wider. Sam bit her lip and hissed when she felt him place a kiss against her inner thigh, placing several more while he nibbled on her gentle skin. She arched her back and moaned, her nails going into his back again and digging patterns into his skin. When she felt his hands tugging at her underwear she opened her eyes and blushed before taking a deep breath and touching the side of his face to get him to stop for a moment.

He stopped immediately and moved back up so he could ask her what was wrong. Seeing her smile he pulled back, a little confused and stared into her darkened eyes while running his fingers through her hair and rubbing the side of her head as if trying to comfort her if he'd done something wrong. She smiled at him lovingly before her hands reached up and held his face, bringing him closer so she could take in every detail of the face of the man she loved. In the darkness his eyes looked even more beautiful and she couldn't help but be entranced by them as he stared back at her with desire flickering in his gaze and she knew he was wondering why she had stopped him. She bit her lip and smiled sweetly. "I love you…" she said in a rough, ragged whisper. "Tim Scam."

Scam smiled when he heard her and he understood she had just stopped them to put his mind at ease and assure him she knew exactly what she was doing. Still smiling he brought his head down until his forehead was touching hers, before he whispered the words only she would ever hear. "I love you too.." he said in a husky whisper as he positioned his body over hers and glanced into her thirst-filled eyes. "Samantha…"

* * *

The next morning when his eyes opened Scam couldn't help but stare at the woman sleeping in his arms. He had never thought that Sam of all people would fall in love with him and he would love her back. Smiling he carefully brushed a few strands of her hair back from her face before he went back to gazing at her. Sam was so beautiful. Just the way the early rays of sunlight touched her red hair made her glow ethereally, and it didn't help that her face was so calm and angelic. She was just like an angel, his angel to be exact.

Sunlight slipped through her eyelids and Sam made a sound of protest before burying her face into his bare chest to keep the light away. He couldn't help but chuckle softly as he watched her. She really wasn't in the mood to wake up this morning was she? Tim slowly ran his fingers through her crimson strands, slightly untangling her sleep-tangled hair.

She smiled in her sleep before slowly wrapping her arms around his waist as she lay against him comfortably and Tim had to admit he loved the feeling of her body pressed tightly against his. Everything about being with her seemed right, and he couldn't figure out why he hadn't seen that before. Why hadn't he noticed how good she was for him? Chuckling he reminded himself that he had been busy being her enemy and he had never gotten the chance to get to know her. If he had, had this chance before he knew know that he would have fallen in love with her long before. Seeing that they used to be enemies that would have been bad news for him.

He smiled again as he watched her as she moved around in his arms and sighed contently while she slept with her body tightly clutching his frame. _"But not anymore" _he thought as he kept watching her, unable to take his eyes away. To be totally honest, he had never been happier in his life. Not while getting revenge, not while living on the edge….nothing even came close to the way he felt now that she was with him. Wrapping an arm around her back he held her protectively. And he wouldn't let her go for the world.

A small sigh escaped her lips before she made another sound and moved around more in his embrace. He watched her lift her head slightly before she slowly opened her eyes and blinked sleepily. Sam yawned before rubbing her eyes and looking up only to smile softly when she noticed Tim watching her fixedly. She couldn't help but shiver when she felt his eyes run across her face then down her body and she blushed when she realized what he was looking at.

"How long have you been watching me like that?" she asked with a small blush and smile on her face before moving and sitting up on the bed, wrapping the blankets around her body to keep her warm. Tim smiled seeing this and it didn't take him long to pull her closer to himself and press her body against his from under the blankets.

Sam couldn't help but blush deeply when she felt his body press against hers, warming her instantly and making her feel light-headed, safe, and happy. She relaxed against his powerful frame and her body limply fell into place on top of his. It was like they fit together perfectly in every way. Resting her head on his broad chest Sam sighed, before taking a deep breath in and inhaling his scent. "Did you sleep well?" he asked making her look up into his eyes. And the moment she did, she felt herself drowning in them. Smiling sweetly she reached out and touched his cheek, slowly bringing his face closer to hers before she let her lips touch his for a moment before she pulled away and nodded.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders he held her close, resting his chin on her head. "Are you sure you're not mad at me?" he asked suddenly making her sigh for him trying to ruin her perfect morning. She loved him and didn't need to, or want to think otherwise ever again. She looked up at him. "I will be if you keep bringing it up" she said with a small pout on her lips making him chuckle. He could hardly believe how easily she was handling this.

When she saw that he was staring at her she raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked, confused and he smirked. "I never knew you were so strong, so capable of handling something this…complicated" he said describing their relationship. Sam giggled at his surprise. "Well there is a lot you don't know about me" she said before snuggling into his chest. "What about your friends?" he said softly. "Don't you feel you're betraying them?" She only shook her head looking up at him softly. "No. I think I'd be betraying them more by letting you go…" she took a deep breath. "Clover and Alex have been friends with me before I joined W.O.O.H.P., we grew up together and all we ever wanted for each other was happiness. They wouldn't want me to be unhappy Tim. As weird as it sounds, I think they would understand" she smiled. He nodded though still highly doubting they would.

"Anyway.." she said with a smirk. "You still haven't told me how you pulled this whole "Rick" thing off." He watched her with a smirk. "I thought you didn't want to bring it up?" Seeing her roll her eyes he chuckled knowing she wanted an answer. "That's the identity I always use when I travel, it would be easier to catch me as me" he smirked. "So I made myself all the ID I needed to prove myself as another man at least temporarily" he said with a shrug. "I see…" she muttered. "You're a sneaky devil" she said with a smirk. Scam smirked himself. "I won't deny that" he whispered before turning over and pinning her back down on the bed.

Sam blushed looking up at him in the early rays of the sun. Scam smirked leaning down to kiss her but she stopped him by placing her index finger against his lips. He raised an eyebrow making her giggle. "Be honest…" she whispered. "How did you feel about me before you fell in love with me?" she asked with a small smirk. Scam took her hand away from his mouth, sitting up and smirking. "I thought you were a little miss perfect" he said smugly. Sam pouted at his response before she sat up and grabbed a pillow and hit him in the head with it making him laugh before he grabbed her wrists, pushing her back down on the bed before he straddled her. "And how did you feel about me Sammie?" he asked with a smirk on his face, watching her blush as he remained on top of her. "I thought you were a perfect gentleman and sweet guy" she said while rolling her eyes. Scam raised an eyebrow. "Touché. I take back what I said before. You were an unbearable pain my love" he said with a smirk before releasing her arms.

Sam gasped, looking at him with a glare. "YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!" she screamed with a pout on her face. Scam chuckled watching her in amusement. "That all you got?" he said with a smirk. Glaring, she raised her hands and tried to push him off of her only to have him lean down and kiss her making her melt into a pile of mush. "I love you" she mumbled when he pulled away. "I didn't notice" he said with another arrogant smirk. Rolling her eyes she raised her leg and tried to kick him only to miss when he grabbed her leg and pushed it down with a chuckle before he kissed her again. She moaned before he moved his mouth to her neck placing kisses against it on his way down her body. "You know people are going to think we are dead if we don't go out soon" she said making him laugh. "Why?" he asked in amusement. Sam rolled her eyes. "Helloooo we had this huge, dramatic fight and now we're all quiet" she said furrowing her eyebrows before she sat up on the bed and looked around for her clothes only to blush when she saw they were in no state to be worn again.

Scam sighed sitting up as well. "Do we have to go?" he asked trying to give her an innocent look only to fail and smirk instead. Sam shook her head. "No of course not, but if people think we are dead they will call the police and I don't think you want that to happen" she said with a smirk before standing up with the blanket wrapped around her body and biting her lip at the pain she felt before she blushed. "And besides I need to go shopping for souvenirs for Clover and Alex! Now come on get up!" she whined at him sounding very much like an annoyed wife making him laugh in amusement. Scam smirked before reaching out and grabbing the end of the blanket, pulling her closer with it. She looked at him in annoyance before she gave him a tiny smirk and suddenly let go of the blanket, running into the bathroom and locking the door so he couldn't reach her. When she heard him sigh in frustration on the other side of the door she smirked knowing he would be up and ready in no time.

In about an hour they were at the island's mall and Sam was a bit surprised at how massive it was. It was almost like being back in Los Angeles. "Remind me again why I am here?" Scam said sounding annoyed obviously not thrilled with the idea off spending the day shopping. He could think of a hundred other things he'd rather be doing right now. Glancing at her he smirked discreetly. Well maybe not a hundred... Sam smirked glancing at him. "Because you love me" she said making him shut up. "I'm starting to think you're taking advantage of my feelings for you Sammie" he muttered making her laugh. "Hey you're not the only one with evil in you" she said with a grin before walking into the mall. Scam began following her until he stopped suddenly and touched her shoulder.

Turning she looked at him in confusion. "What?" she asked and he only sighed before pulling her closer and placing his hands on her waist, holding her tightly. "You know what, I'll do you a huge favour and let you shop alone" he said while stroking her waist. She raised an eyebrow. "A favour?" Scam smirked. "Yes, if I'm there you'll be too busy with me to concentrate on your...important task" he said making her roll her eyes and smile. "I'll meet you back here later, okay?" he said. Sam sighed before she nodded knowing Tim (or men in general) were not into shopping. "Great then" he said giving her a smile before kissing her quickly and turning away and she couldn't help but wonder what he would be doing all day without her.

Brushing that thought off Sam quickly went off onto her quest. It was going to take all day to find Clover a present that was suitable and then she had to find something for Alex, Alex's mother, her mom and dad. Sorting through one store slowly, within an hour she had found a present for her mother. It was a large painting of the island and she knew her mother would love it. When it was her turn to make her purchase Sam smiled reaching into her pocket for her wallet only to freeze when it wasn't there. Frowning she dug deeper into her pocket and was surprised to find a card in there where she had placed her wallet this morning. Pulling it out she glanced at it and blushed when she noticed it was Tim's and it was obvious he had taken her wallet so she would be forced to use it.

Smiling at his kindness she quickly paid for the painting and went off to look for gifts for the rest of the people on her list. With the huge variety of stores there she didn't have trouble finding things at all and within a few hours she had purchased everything she needed. A painting for her mother, a watch for her dad, matching handbags for Clover and Alex, a shell locket for Alex, jewellery for Carmen, and rose patterned glass sandals for Clover that she knew she would adore.

Smiling happily she stepped out of the mall, into the darkness of the night and shivered when she felt it had gotten much cooler while she was in there. Biting her lip she was cursing at herself for wearing a thin tank top and jeans when she felt someone place a warm fabric around her shoulders.

Looking up she blushed when she saw Tim and she smiled while adjusting the sweater he had placed on her only to freeze in shock when she noticed it was a blue cashmere one. _"Is this...?" _she eyes widening she quickly realized this was the one she had given him so long ago when he had taken over W.O.O.H.P. as Mac Smit. "Aww you big softie, you kept it!" she said joyfully making him laugh because she had noticed. "Well to be honest I only kept it because I didn't have a sweater on me at that time, and it _was_ December" he said with a smirk making her huff in annoyance before she smacked him on his right arm. "I like it better when you lie" she said with a pout making him chuckle while he took some of her bags from her because she wouldn't let him carry them all.

"By the way, thanks for the credit card. That was sweet of you" she said blushing and smiling. "Don't mention it Sammie..." he said making her smile. "Especially not to Clover" he finished with a smirk making her smack him on his chest and giggle before they began walking back to his hotel room together. And all the way there she couldn't stop smiling for a single moment.

* * *

Glancing at the calendar Clover grinned noticing the date they had circled was only a few days far. Picking up her phone she smiled while phoning Alex. A moment later she picked up and Clover grinned. "Hey Alex!" she screamed in excitement. "Sam's coming back in two days!" There was silence on the other end before Alex screamed in excitement as well. "Oh my god really? Wow a month went by fast" she said and Clover giggled. "It kinda did, didn't it?" she asked while twisting the phone wire around her fingers. "So..." a smirk played on her lips. "Any guesses as to what awesome surprises Sam is gonna bring back for us?" she asked getting right to business.

She knew her best friend had gone to a tropical island resort where there were oodles of shopping opportunities, she could hardly wait to see what Sam was bringing back for her. Alex sighed after a moment of thinking. "I'll just be happy if she comes back safe and sound" she said making Clover roll her eyes. "She's a super-spy, she'll be totally fine! Now guess!" Alex giggled at Clover's response. "Okay, okay. Hmm..I don't know but knowing Sam it'll be something special we won't ever forget." Clover grinned in delight knowing that was true.

Sam did always give the best surprises.

* * *

It was quiet in the room as they just sat there together silently. Sam was sitting curled up sideways in Scam's arms, with her head leaning against his bare chest as he sat on his bed with his back resting against the headboard. A small, sad sigh escaped her mouth as she bit her lip and tried not to think about what was soon to happen. But she knew he knew as well that there days together were coming to an end. "This sucks" she said sadly while sighing again. "I'm going to miss you too much" she whispered while holding him close and pouting. Scam stayed silent listening to her while his hand moved to her back where he slowly began rubbing it, trying to comfort her.

Sam sighed, pressing her head harder against his chest while she felt him massaging her shoulders before running his hand against the surface of her tank top at her back again trying to make her relax. And while the feeling was wonderful it did little to ease the aching in her heart at the thought of separating from him. "I won't get to see you.." she murmured. Scam sighed. "Of course you will Sammie." She shook her head. "No, not as much" she said sadly, biting her lip and he went back to massaging her silently.

"This isn't fair..." she stared slowly. "I don't want to go back...not yet" she said feeling her lips forming a frown. As much as she missed her friends and parents she knew once she went back home her life was going to be the same again. She would never be able to spend the entire day with Tim Scam, a man she was unsure her friends were going to accept despite how much they cared about her. Or Jerry for that matter, she hadn't even thought about how he would react but she knew it was going to be hell going back. Which was why she was dreading the very thought. "I'm scared Tim" she said honestly. "I don't want to lose you" she whispered and he could clearly detect the stress in her voice.

Still saying nothing and letting her talk her anxieties out he began massaging her hands and rubbing her fingers working his fingers around hers, stopping for a second when he reached her ring finger on her left hand before he massaged her right hand instead. Sam bit her lip and sighed heavily at his silence. She had been hoping he was going to give her a way out of this. "I go back in two days..."she said glancing at his face for a moment before burying her head in his chest and sighing. "Tim...I don't know what to do."

"Well, you _could_ always just marry me" he said suddenly breaking his silence. She froze against his chest for a second before she sighed. "That wouldn't be a bad idea actually" she said absentmindedly knowing he wasn't serious. "Now if you can stop joking, we can try to figure out what to do" she said closing her eyes from the overload of stress her brain was going through. Moving his hand he rubbed her bare knee before wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her closer. "I am serious" he said firmly. Sam separated her face from his chest and looked up at him. "Sure you are" she said before rolling her eyes and frowning while frustration pounded away at her mind because he wasn't taking this seriously.

Seeing that she was stressed out like crazy he shifted her body on top of his so that he could hug her. Wrapping his arms around her waist he spoke into her shoulder. "You know it's not good for a bride-to-be to stress out so much." Sam, who had been moving to hug him back stopped and sighed. "Would you stop with that?" She put her head back into his chest and sighed. "Please?" He stayed quiet for a second before speaking again. "What will it take for you to take me seriously?" he said sounding serious.

Sam rolled her eyes and glanced at his face." Well for starters, a ring" she said sarcastically. Scam smirked. "Well if you weren't so ignorant you'd have seen the ring already" he said calmly. Sam's eyes widened in confusion and she froze against him. "Wh- what?" she said slowly. Scam smirked harder. "Do I have to do everything?" he muttered before slowly lifting her right hand up. Sam gasped, her eyes widening in surprise when she saw the beautiful diamond ring on her ring finger which he had somehow managed to place there without her noticing. It was a double-banded ring with two rows of diamonds and a larger one in the centre and Sam could only stare at the ring and then him in complete shock as a blush slowly formed on her cheeks.

Scam chuckled at her cute reaction. "I do hope you like it" he said in amusement while running his fingers through her hair. Still in shock she took a deep breath. "You want to ma-" she took a deeper breath. "You want to marry ME?" she looked at him in shock. "WHY?" Scam smirked. "You'd think it'd be obvious" he said making her blush harder.

Sam blinked still not believing that he had just proposed to her before she bit her lip and sighed knowing it wasn't going to be so simple to just marry him. Not with their past. Seeing a frown on her face he knew just what she was thinking. Lifting her chin with his finger he made her look into his eyes. 'You love me right?" he asked and she nodded with a blush on her face. 'I know I've hurt you in the past and I'm sorry." he said but she smiled knowing he had made up for that more than he ever could already.

"Sam I've thought about this very carefully..." he said. "I know this wedding will be a huge shock for your friends and family but I want us to be together. So if we marry here on this island, and don't file the papers back in Los Angeles, legally the marriage is non-existent" he said explaining the plan. "But we will still be married" he said and she couldn't help but smile at the thought nor at how much hard work he had done to figure this all out. Still she found herself looking down and sighing again because she knew sooner or later her friends and family would find out she married a criminal and even though she loved him she knew they wouldn't understand.

Finding her silent he decided he should tell her the rest of what he intended to do. "And I've decided that I will no longer be going after W.O.O.H.P. or Jerry or your friends" he said making her eyes widen in shock. Smiling he continued. "Sam...I'm giving up my life of crime" he said calmly and she gasped not believing her ears. "You are?" she asked in surprise and he chuckled. "I want you, and I want you to have a normal life not one that is full of worrying about me all the time. Besides I don't feel the need to go up against your friends anymore" he said and she could only stare at him not believing he was willing to radically turn his life around just for her.

_"He loves me that much?" _she thought never having realized his feelings for her ran that deep. She had never felt this loved in all her life. "One more thing.." he said and for some reason she could see a touch of sadness in his gaze. "Sam, as soon as you go back home I'll be coming with you..." he paused for a moment before finishing. "I'll be going to W.O.O.H.P. and turning myself in to serve my sentence."

Silence filled the room at his words and Sam was sure she wasn't even breathing. Slowly she began to breathe again and when she did she felt a tear roll down her cheek. "You- you're going to give yourself up?" she asked sadly not believing what a huge sacrifice he was going to make. This was Tim Scam, the man that escaped from prison all the time just because he refused to be kept there. He nodded while bringing her closer and holding her. "Yes. I know it's probably going to be a long sentence but I have to do this for us" he said and she felt herself holding him tighter while more tears flowed down her cheeks. She wasn't sure Jerry was going to ever let him go despite how he felt about her, how clearly he loved her. "But what if he doesn't let you go?..." she asked sadly, dreading the thought. "Ever?"

Scam leaned her back and looked her in the eyes smiling when he saw the worry there. "It may seem strange for me to say this Sam..." he smirked. "But I know Jerry and he is all about redemption." He slowly wiped away her tears. "And If I simply go to him and turn myself in he will go easy on me..." he smiled before giving her a small smirk. "That is if he ever survives the shock" he said attempting to make her smile. Sam nodded slowly knowing he was making sense.

"So that takes care of Jerry and W.O.O.H.P." he said smirking before he stopped and stared at her with a small frown. "The only thing I regret is that your friends and family won't be there...at your wedding." Sam stared up at him and bit her lip for a moment knowing he was right. Her mom and dad her best friends...none of them would be there to see her get married or be happy for her. Finding her silent he sighed. "I knew that would make you upset Sam" he said with a slight frown knowing that was too big of a sacrifice to ask from her. He knew how much her family meant to her.

Seeing his frown, Sam shook her head before reaching her hands up and holding his face. "If you are going to sacrifice your freedom just for me..." she said with her voice shaking slightly. "Then I'd have to be the most selfish and stupidest girl on earth not to marry you just because my family won't be there" she said with a soft smile and blush on her face. Staring at her with a small smile he slowly wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. "So...is that a yes?" he asked with a smirk on his face making her blush harder and look down with her heart hammering in her chest.

'When are you planning on doing this?" she asked softly and he knew she was asking about the wedding date and still avoiding answering his question. "Tomorrow" he said making her eyes widen in surprise. "What? Tomorrow!" she said frantically. "What about all the preparations? And the minister and...and-" Scam chuckled cutting her off. "Already done Sammie" he said before grabbing her wrist and bringing her closer until her nose was touching his. "All I need you to do is say yes" he said with a smirk. "So what's it going to be?" Sam bit her lip, blushing beet red and looking down. She knew she loved him so much and part of her was still wondering if she was dreaming this moment when he was asking her to be his wife. It wasn't a dream though, it was a dream come true. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes, blushing before whispering softly. "...Yes."

She let out a squeal of surprise when he pushed her back on the bed and pinned her arms down while giving her a devilish smirk. "Mrs. Samantha Scam...I like that" he said before swooping his head down and crashing his lips onto hers. Sam smiled against his mouth, kissing him back and then smiling when she felt him move his mouth down the side of her neck while kissing it. Feeling him grab at the straps of her tank top she blushed before putting her hands against his chest and stopping him. Scam sighed in frustration before giving her a little frown. 'You better not be changing your mind now" he said but she only giggled. "No it's not that...it's just. I want to sleep in my room tonight" she said with a blush on her face hoping he would catch her drift. He raised an eyebrow before getting off of her. "Okay" he said before helping her get up and following her when she began to leave.

She laughed when she heard him following her, turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Alone." she said making him sigh. "Why?" he asked sounding agitated and she knew he was already used to her being with him all the time. "Because we are getting married tomorrow..." she blushed. "And I need the rest of the day to prepare for that, night included" she said with a little smirk making him sigh because she knew she held power over him now. She quickly left his room and he had to work hard to control any impulse to follow her. He sat down and smirked knowing he couldn't wait to get his hands on her tomorrow.

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day, one that was perfect for a wedding. Biting her lip Sam finished putting on her wedding dress , smoothening it out. It was a beautiful dress, tea length with four tiers of floral lace, crystal beading and a fitted bodice. Smiling in the mirror she could hardly believe she was doing this. Getting married secretly without anyone knowing. Part of her was upset about her friends and family not being there but she knew there was no other way. Besides Tim had suggested when they break the news after he served his sentence they should have another wedding with all her friends and family there. Provided they were willing to accept this.

Telling herself not to stress out because she was marrying the man she loved she put a smile on her face before she was told it was time to go by her bridesmaid Cassie, the friend she had made at the resort spa. Sam smiled at her but couldn't help but miss Clover and Alex at that moment. If only they could be here, but she knew that couldn't be. They wouldn't accept this not easily anyway.

_"But hiding it from Clover and Alex is going to be harder than anything else"_ she thought knowing they were like her sisters and they had barely any secrets between them. But she had to do it for Tim's sake and she would. Besides he had promised her it wouldn't be long before she could tell them the truth and she believed him. Sam suddenly felt dizzy and Cassie had to catch her from falling. "Hey are you okay?" she asked in concern and Sam blinked several times, taking a deep breath before her head finally stopped spinning. '..Yea" she said standing up on her own feet and holding her head. "I'm okay, sorry I must be more nervous than I thought" she said with a smile and Cassie nodded though still looking concerned before she walked Sam down to the beach where the ceremony was going to take place.

When she reached, Sam's mouth was left wide at the amount of people that had stopped to watch the wedding. She also couldn't believe everything they had managed to pull together in one day. Glancing up she saw him standing there watching her and she blushed immediately as her eyes glanced at him standing there in a white tuxedo looking absolutely gorgeous. He gave her a little smirk making her heart flutter as she came to stand before him. And even though she was smiling he could see that sadness in her eyes because she missed her family. Reaching down he took her hand, holding it tightly and making her smile because she knew he would always be there for her now.

When the ceremony was over Sam couldn't stop smiling as people cheered and applauded for her and Tim while they kissed. Pulling away from him she blushed and wrapped her arms around him while secretly smirking at all the women that were giving her silent glares of envy, Char's was the worst. She couldn't help but laugh in joy when he picked her up in his arms and smiled for the camera while softly whispering in her ear. "For the record I hate getting my picture taken" he said making her laugh again. "Why? I think you're adorable" she said teasingly making him sigh before he kissed her again to shut her up.

* * *

By the time he got her in his room it was evening and she could tell he was irritated at how long it had taken for them to be alone especially after how she had left him last night. Blushing Sam looked around at his candlelit room, taking in the beauty of it while avoiding the hungry gaze her new husband was giving her. Putting her down on the bed he smirked making her stomach flip around because the look in his eyes was clearly telling her what she was in for tonight. No words were spoken between them as he lowered down to her and placed a rough kiss against her lips, slowly devouring her lips with his. She moaned making him smirk while his hands quickly unzipped her wedding dress making it fall from her back before pulling it off her body. When he stood up, Sam shivered while staring up at him, watching him take off his suit jacket and then shirt and chucking it aside. She blushed watching his body in the candlelight, the soft light highlighting his perfect form as he drew closer and closer to her.

Leaning over her body he smirked against her lips while his fingertips dug into the sides of her bare waist gripping her close. "You're all mine Samantha…" he whispered roughly making her nerves tingle before he placed kisses against her bare neck, biting and sucking her skin and leaving marks for all to see. His hands made a mess of her beautiful up do as they ran wild through her hair, attempting to bring it down as soon as possible, and a few seconds later it did. Sam gasped when she felt him quickly pull off the rest of her clothes and hold her close to himself in the darkness, seizing her bare body close to his own under the silk blankets.

Staring at his wife in the darkness he quietly took in how beautiful she was with the light of the candles shining upon her skin. He bent his head down and began placing open-mouthed kisses against her body, starting with her neck and moving down until he reached her stomach. She quivered feeling him place butterfly kisses against her bare stomach and she let out a contented sigh of bliss.

Smirking he moved his head up and moved his hand to her outer thigh tracing and stroking it for a moment, caressing her skin and making her moan before using it to wrap her bare leg around him. Giving her another smirk he descended his head down and slowly kissed a path across her collarbone, his teeth scraping against her vulnerable skin almost making her scream. He smiled when he felt her arching her body hard against his as a silent reaction to what he was doing to her, while nothing but gasps escaped her throat. He glanced up to find her biting her lip and moaning as she attacked his shoulders with her nails. Scam stopped, pausing against her chest for a moment and chuckling making her shiver before he changed direction and dragged his mouth down and then across her chest, his mouth roaming around her skin and trickling against her breasts.

"Tim…" Sam moaned softly while tracing her hands against his back, letting her nails scratch against the surface of his smooth, tanned skin while he kept kissing her. She sealed her eyes tightly when he placed his mouth over hers again, his lips roughly devouring her own before melding with hers once she opened her mouth to let him deepen their kiss. His hands moved everywhere on her body, touching every inch of her skin while he marked her as his all over again. Suddenly turning her over onto her stomach he traced his lips against her back, kissing the skin at the back of her neck and the backs of her shoulders. Sam moaned, biting her lip when she felt his teeth digging into her neck from behind making her shudder and dig her nails into the blankets while she helplessly moaned out his name again. Taking his mouth away from her neck he smirked while bringing his mouth lower and kissing his way down her back, leaving a trail of kisses there before he turned her back around and buried his face into her chest, snuggling into it.

Sam took deep breaths before lifting his head and moving her arms to his chest, dragging her palms against his body before wrapping her arms around his neck. Giving him a smile she used her hold on him to lean her body onto his and turn them over, making him switch positions with her. He stared at her slightly surprised and she smirked slightly before leaning down and kissing his mouth, slightly nibbling on his lips. Her tongue darted out licking his lower lip, flickering over it before she moved down and placed kisses against his jaw line. Smirking she moved her lips back to his and gave him another kiss.

Separating her mouth from his before he could kiss her back she dragged her lips down his neck and across his collarbone placing kisses there and only stopping when she reached the bend of his neck. Smirking she placed an open-mouth kiss there, slightly sucking at the flesh before letting her teeth dig into his skin and enjoying how his body tensed. She gasped when he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back staring into her eyes but she only gave him an innocent look before smirking. "Who said you get to have all the fun?" she whispered making his eyes widen because he had never seen this side to her before. Taking advantage of his shocked state she bent her head down and began nipping the skin of his broad shoulder, leaving marks there just the way he had on her.

Scam smirked, quickly recovering from his shock and grabbing her waist before tossing her back down on the mattress, under him where she belonged. He grabbed her wrists holding them hard against the bed before he gave her a smirk making her blush hotly. "Your not half as innocent as you look Sammie" he said making her blush harder before she rolled her eyes. "Same goes for you" she said breathlessly with a pout making him chuckle before he kissed her lips again keeping his mouth there against hers so that she wouldn't speak again. His hands moved down, gripping her waist and holding her tight while his lips kept hers sealed with his own. The only things he would be hearing from her tonight would be her ragged breaths and moans of pleasure.

* * *

The next morning Sam opened her eyes slowly and blinked sleepily before her eyes cleared up and she grinned knowing she still had one more day with her darling husband before they had to separate. And although that made her sad, she knew it was for the best and she didn't want to waste her remaining hours with him being depressed. She might as well live every moment to its fullest. She turned her head to her right and her lips formed a small smile of happiness when her gaze fell on his sleeping form.

Her eyes lazily ran over his body and she smirked enjoying the way the morning sunlight illuminated his bare chest, highlighting the well chiselled lines that formed his torso, along with the planes of his muscular frame. Biting her lip, her smirk widened and she knew she had hit a jackpot when she married him. Still smirking she carefully rolled her body over so that she could lay on top of him as he slept and almost instantly his arms moved up and wrapped around her waist, letting his hands hold her close to him.

Sam smiled while watching his face with lovesick eyes. Her finger slightly traced along his jaw line before her hand moved up and into his hair, while she ran her fingers though his dark chestnut strands. Taking advantage of his sleep she bit her lip and grinned before tracing over his nose with her finger and laughing quietly when he wrinkled it obviously feeling her touch despite sleeping. Letting her thumb trace over his high cheekbones she smiled before placing a kiss on his cheek and hearing him breath calmly. She grinned, delighted when he finally opened his eyes and she noted that he looked only mildly surprised to find her on top of him. He must be used to this by now. "Morning Sammie" he said with a smirk, slowly moving his hand up her back.

Sam leaned her face closer to his so that their noses were touching before she smirked. "Did anyone ever tell you how cute you look when you're sleeping Tim?" He raised an eyebrow realizing that she wasn't even scarcely afraid of him any more. But he had brought it onto himself. Smirking he traced his hand up and down her back. "Did anyone ever tell you that you talk in your sleep?" he said making her pout. "I do not!" she screamed defensively only making him smirk harder. "Yes you do." She rolled her eyes. "Oh yea, what was I saying last night then?" she asked with a smirk. Tim chuckled looking her in the eye. "My name" he said with a smirk making her blush beet red and look away.

Chuckling at her reaction he kissed her forehead before leaving her on the bed and going to take a shower. Sam sighed once her blush wore off and she laid back on the bed while staring up at the ceiling and thinking. _"Tomorrow I'll be back home and who knows when I'll get to see him again" _she bit her lip sadly knowing she was going to miss him like crazy. Bringing her hand closer to her face she studied the ring on her finger and smiled knowing he was hers even if he wasn't going to be there with her for a while. She would always have the memories they had made here.

Feeling her stomach twist around Sam bit her lip suddenly feeling dizzy again. She shook her head trying to snap out of it and she took a deep breath when her head cleared again. She hated how stressed out the thought of losing him made her. "It's only because I love him so much" she said to herself before smirking and getting off the bed and making her way to the bathroom after him. Smiling when she noticed the door was unlocked she went in knowing she wanted to spent every second of today with him. Sam quietly slipped into the shower with him and smiled as she watched her husband before slowly wrapping her arms around him from behind and pressing her forehead against his back. He turned his head and raised an eyebrow when he saw her. "Aren't we impatient Sammie?" he said with a smirk before turning around all the way. "Are you complaining?" she asked with a sly smirk. "What if I am?" he said in amusement watching her with a teasing smirk as the water continued to run down his body.

She took a step closer to him until her bare feet were touching his. "I'm not going anywhere, if you want me to go… " She walked her fingers up his bare chest, flicking the water drops away from his skin and smirking. "You'll have to get rid of me all by yourself" she said while smirking harder and wrapping her arms around his neck, letting her body soak along with his under the shower-head. "Besides…" she whispered into his ear. "I'd have to take a shower too, so I'm only saving us time by joining you" she said making him smirk. "I'm sure practicality is all this is about" he said before leaning down and kissing her before he pushed her against the shower wall. She smirked and in seconds her legs were wrapped around waist while her arms draped around his neck pulling his head closer to hers for the kisses she desperately needed and craved.

* * *

An hour later Scam smirked while holding his wife's hand and walking down the beach along the shore. "You have to admit that _was_ the longest shower in the history of showers" he said making her blush and look down because she knew she had started it. Staying silent she interlocked her fingers with his and rested her head on his shoulder, blushing while she walked next to him while smiling at the people who were smiling at them obviously remembering them as the couple that had gotten married yesterday. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Char and she wondered why she had suddenly stopped pursuing Tim or Rick as she knew him. "Why did she suddenly leave you alone?" Sam asked turning her head and glancing at her husband. Scam chuckled. "I tend to scare people when I tell them to leave me alone" he said with a smirk. "You did that?" she said with a smile on her face. "When?" she asked remembering the last time she had seen Char with him before they were married she was still chasing after him.

"When you were throwing your anger fit" he said making her giggle when she remembered what was now a distant memory in her head. He rolled his eyes. 'Don't you laugh Sammie…" he muttered. "I was never more afraid in my life" he said and she smiled knowing how upset he had gotten when she had almost ended things between them. "Aww you were scared?" she asked with a smile, raising an eyebrow and he knew if he didn't answer her well she would be using this against him his entire life. He was supposed to be immune to fear after all. "Of course I was…" he said slyly, sounding innocent. "You're scary when you're angry" he finished with a smirk making her gasp and pout.

Seeing him laughing at her reaction she smirked knowing how to wipe the grin off his face. _"__He does look cute grinning though__"_she thought with a blush before smirking again. "At least I'm not angry all the time like you are" she said accusingly. He immediately stopped laughing and looked at her. "I am not always angry" he said but she shook her head. "Yes you are" she said teasingly. "I am not, Sam" he said placing a threatening amount of emphasis on her name, and she laughed inside when she saw his jaw twitching. It was funny how massive of an ego her husband had and she knew she would have fun playing with it in the future. "I think you are" she said calmly and he gave her a small frown, accompanied with a tiny glare as he walked next to her quietly.

After a moment she stopped walking, noticing that he was still glaring silently. "Tim…" Sam said with a small sly smirk still seeing his little frown as she took another step towards him. He watched her curiously wondering what she was up to now. Her smirk widened. "Lighten up" she said before her hand shot forward, giving him an unexpected shove and making him fall back in the cold ocean water. She giggled when she heard his surprised grunt but soon she was running across the sand, afraid of what he would do when he caught up with her. After she had run more than halfway across the beach and back he finally caught up with her. "Got'cha!" Scam said with a smirk on his face as his arms wrapped around her waist from behind and despite the fact that she was in trouble now Sam couldn't stop laughing.

"You enjoy provoking me don't you?" He asked with his head placed into the crook of her neck while his arms wrapped around her tighter, holding her to him closely. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye while still laughing. "What? Is it that obvious?" She said with a smirk. Scam only sighed before turning her around. "Now look what you've done" he said directing her attention to his soaked clothing and making her giggle at his annoyance. "We're going to have to go back now" he said making her pout. 'But I'm tired of walking" she whined. "You just chased me all across the beach!" Scam scoffed. "And for good reason" he muttered while grimacing at how uncomfortable his soaked clothes were. "I am not walking around like this" he said but she only pouted again letting him know she wasn't going to walk back to the hotel on her own two feet no matter what. Rolling his eyes he stared at her for moment before picking her up and carrying her back to the hotel while she grinned in victory.

When he reached his room (now their room) he sighed. "Honestly, you are so lazy" he said sounding annoyed but she only giggled while draping her arms around his neck. "No, I just enjoy being carried by you" she retaliated with a smirk. Shaking his head at her antics he put her down before going towards his wardrobe and taking out another set of clothes to wear. Putting them on his bed he went into the bathroom to dry off, returning a moment later with a towel wrapped around his waist. Sam smirked while eying him with amused eyes as he changed, only looking away when he was completely dressed. Sighing he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Okay, so this is the last day, well half a day we have left here" he said making her heart sink a little at his words and suddenly her happiness had disappeared. 'What do you want to do?" he asked. Sam sighed trying not to think about tomorrow although her brain was there already. "Can we just talk?" she asked a little sadly knowing she wasn't even going to be able to do something as simple as that soon. He watched her for a second before he smirked and sat with his back against the headboard before pulling her into his arms. "Sure Sammie" he said and she smiled knowing she wanted to get to know her husband as much as she could.

"So what do you want to talk about?" he asked and she grinned, forgetting her sadness over tomorrow as she reached over grabbing a magazine off the table next to the bed. He watched her curiously as she flipped to one of the pages and smiled. "Found it!" she said excitedly before reading our loud. "Ten Questions Every Wife Should Ask Her Husband" she said and he grimaced. "Honestly Sam, a magazine questionnaire is what you want to talk about?" he asked sounding annoyed. Sam rolled her eyes. "I found it a while back and I always intended to use it when I got married" she said with a pout. Scam smirked. "You should have told me that before I proposed" he said making her smack him on his chest and pout. He chuckled before holding her close and sighing. "Okay, okay don't throw another fit. Ask away" he said making her smile.

"Okay…" she said leaning against his chest. "When is your birthday?" she asked and he chuckled. 'Don't you know it already? I know yours" he said smugly. Sam turned her head and glanced at him. "You do?" she asked curiously and he nodded. "I looked it up on the W.O.O.H.P. database a long time ago, just in case I wanted to send you a ticking time-bomb as present" he said with a smirk making her gasp before she smacked his chest with a mock glare on her face. He laughed, wrapping his arm around her and holding her close again. "It's on June 22nd " he said answering her question. Sam's eyes widened. "It just went like a week ago, why didn't you tell me!" she said making him sigh. "You never asked" he said earning another smack before she turned back to her magazine. "Okay next question" she said. He smirked. "Why? Haven't I suffered enough physical abuse already?" he asked making her giggle.

"What is your favourite colour?" she asked ignoring his sigh of annoyance. "Black" he said and she shook her head having figured as much. 'Hmm how about your favourite article of clothing?" she asked and he sighed. "This is silly Sam" he said but when she pouted he sighed. "My black trench coat" he answered making her nod. "So that's why you drag it around everywhere" she said with a little smirk. "How come you didn't bring it here?" she asked remembering that she hadn't found it when she had dug in his wardrobe a month ago. "I did…" he said with a little smirk. "It's hidden away though. I think it would have been too obvious of a clue" he said making her laugh because she knew she had thought the same.

"What is your height?" she said moving on and he rolled his eyes. "It hasn't changed from when you last asked me" he said and she slumped her shoulders. "And what if you lied?" she asked sounding like a sleuth. "You were pretending to be a different guy you know." Scam smirked. "And who's to say I won't lie now?" he said arrogantly before he answered her original question. "6' 3."

Nodding she continued. "What is your favourite season?" He sighed. "What does that have to do with anything?" he asked before answering that it was probably summer. "Do you have any nicknames?" Scam rolled his eyes. "No Sammie I do not" he said sounding peeved at the stupid question and she laughed. 'I'll have to give you one then" she said with a smirk. "How about Timmy?" Seeing his heated glare she laughed before moving onto the next question fast before he made her pay for that. "Who is in your family?" she asked and he chuckled. "My darling wife, you of course" he said making her blush before she turned to him with mock surprise on her face. "What about your uncle and cousin sister?" He chuckled. "I had to make Rick sound convincing" he said making her nod because when he had told her he had family she had been thrown off by it quite well.

Sam smirked when she reached the next question. "Have you ever been in love with another girl before me?" Scam raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure this isn't a break-up magazine instead?" he asked before he sighed." No Sam, you are my first and last. Don't you feel special?" he said with a smirk making her pout at the way he said it but blush anyway because he did make her feel special.

She read over the second last question and blushed. "Okay this one is silly, I'm going to skip to the last one." Scam smirked. "Read the question Sam" he said. "I answered eight silly ones I am sure I can handle another one" he said trapping her in her own web. Sighing she bit her lip and blushed harder. "It's about kids…" she said and he raised an eyebrow now amused even more. 'What about them?" he asked drawing her closer. She blushed deeper and looked away. "You know…what you would name your kid and all" she said and he chuckled at her cuteness. "Well that's easy to answer" he said. "If it's a boy we name him Rick and if it's a girl…hmm we name her junior Sammie" he said with a smirk making her blush furiously at his response. Clearing her throat nervously she moved onto the last question. "What's your biggest fear?" she asked then shook her head. "Never mind, I know you don't have one" she said before closing the magazine and setting it aside.

"My biggest fear is losing you" he said suddenly making her look at him with a sad smile because she knew what he was talking about. He must be dreading tomorrow as much as she was only he did a much better job of hiding his anxieties. Saying nothing she hugged her husband, holding him close and trying not to cry. "That would be mine too" she said softly knowing she wouldn't be able to live if she lost him. Scam smiled. "You won't lose me Sam…" he whispered into the crook of her neck. "Not easily anyway" he said trying to make her smile but she could feel tears pricking at her eyes as she held him tighter. Struggling with herself not to cry she looked up and watched his face as he held her calmly.

Life was so unpredictable. When she had arrived here she had come as a lonely girl but she was going back as a wife. She had never seen this coming in her wildest dreams. Suddenly a smile lit up her face and he, noticing this whispered. 'What is it Sammie?" She smiled harder as she looked up at him again. "Alex's mom said I was going to fall in love and get married while on vacation … I can't believe she was actually right" she whispered in disbelief. Scam's eyebrows rose in surprise. "She should work as a psychic" he said making Sam giggle as he pulled her tighter in his embrace and held her firmly. Sam slunk against his body and closed her eyes while snuggling into his arms and holding him as close as she could.

"Looks like your questionnaire took all day" he said softly while glancing at the clock and seeing it was night. Sam drew in a breath and bit her lip as realization hit her again. This was the end, tomorrow they would be far away from each other. After a moment she nodded slowly while feeling her heart beat around in panic. She glanced up, staring at him sadly for a moment before she pressed her lips against his, staying there as long as she could. They said barely anything after that, simply laying down and holding each other close all throughout the night, silently comforting each other over what was to come tomorrow.

* * *

The airport was just as busy as when she had first arrived when they got there the next morning. There were people coming and some going back to their homes happily but no one felt like she did. Sam had never felt more lost and miserable in all her life. It had seemed so clear when he had told her the plan but right now when it was time to put it into action she found herself nervous, unsure and downright terrified. Boarding the plane she sat down while her brain remained focused on the near future. What if her friends found out? What if they never found out? She sighed sadly while fiddling with her hands, a sign of her nervousness.

"What's wrong Sam?" Tim asked and she looked up to find her husband looking at her with concern in his eyes. "Nothing" she tried saying with a smile but when he kept staring at her she knew he could tell she was upset. Sighing she bit her lip. "Are you sure you want to do this Tim? Turn yourself in?" she asked sadly. Smiling her put his hand on her shoulder, massaging it gently and trying to ease away some of her stress. "We've discussed this already and you agreed" he said giving her another squeeze before fastening his seat belt. She sighed before nodding knowing he was right but it didn't help her feel any less afraid though. She was still scared that no one would understand, that Jerry wouldn't let him go anytime soon, that she would never see him ever again...

She let out a small moan feeling dizzy and raised her hand up to touch her forehead. She never remembered having problems with taking a plane ride before. Hearing her moan Scam turned around and glanced at her in mild panic. "Sam?" he touched her shoulder slightly shaking it. "Are you okay?" It took her a moment to answer, once she got control over her head but she still felt she was going to faint. Or throw up maybe, she did feel like she was going to. "I don't know..." she whispered feeling her headache from this morning grow a little worse. It was awkward since this was the third time this had happened and even last night she had felt like throwing up at one point only it hadn't happened.

"Do you want to see a doctor?" he asked, leaning over and making her drink from a water bottle he had grabbed quickly. Gulping down a sip she slowly felt her head stop spinning. "Feel any better?" he asked and she smiled at his obvious concern. "Yea, thanks" she said blushing softly. He nodded though a little frown was still on his lips. "Would you like to see a doctor, we could get one-"

"What? No! I'm fine, really Tim" she said placing her hand on his cheek and smiling. "It's probably just me stressing out, don't worry" she said gently deciding not to tell him that this had happened before. Knowing him he would probably force her to see a doctor right away then. After watching her for a moment he sighed. "Sorry about this" he said sounding guilty. Smiling again she shook her head. "Don't be, it's not your fault I love you" she said sweetly with a blush on her face making him smile. The rest of the plane ride went in silence with her taking glances at him as often as she could. No matter what she did the knot in her stomach over losing him wouldn't go away.

When they finally reached Los Angeles she found her anxiety to be at its peak. Standing in front of the glass doors that led out to the exit area Sam bit her lip knowing what was on the other end. Her family, her best friends who were waiting for her. But she didn't want to step out of the door and see them, not yet. Sighing sadly she turned to face Scam who was watching her calmly. "Go on Sammie" he said giving her a smile but she could only blink sadly while she stared at him. Suddenly she was hugging him, clinging onto his torso for dear life while she sobbed. "Sam.." he said softly while returning her hug. "Don't cry, come on" he said laughing a little. "Shut up" she mumbled into his chest while holding him close. He sighed, pulling her head up and watching her. "You know if they see you like this, they'll know something is wrong" he said with a frown on his face and she nodded, biting her lip before she wiped her tears away and took a deep breath. She had to do this right for his sake.

"Don't break out of jail just to see me..." she said making him chuckle knowing he couldn't promise that. "…And take care of yourself…" she whispered sadly while glancing at his face. "And…and…" she trailed off feeling her eyes well up again. Placing his hands on her shoulders he sighed." Don't worry about me Sammie" he said giving her a small smirk. She only bit her lip and looked down. "I'm your wife Tim, it's my job to worry about you." Lifting her chin with his finger he gave her a smirk before leaning in and kissing her. Sam closed her eyes tightly and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him as close to her as she could while she returned the kiss.

When he finally pulled away she looked at him with a small smile. "I love you" she whispered making him smile as well. "Yes you do" he said giving her another kiss before he turned her around and made her face the doorway. "Go on, they're waiting for you" he whispered into her ear. She sighed, nodding before she turned towards him again. "I'll wait you Tim, no matter how long it takes" she said firmly letting him know she would no matter what. Giving him another silent hug she took a deep breath, glancing at her husband one last time before she walked out of the doorway.

She had to quickly wipe the frown off her face when she saw her mom and dad, Clover and Alex standing there waiting for her. "Sammie!" Alex screamed in excitement before hugging her closely, Clover jumping in as well. "Gosh we missed you so much!" Clover said squeezing the redhead. "I missed you guys too" Sam said honestly remembering how much she has missed them especially during her wedding. Carefully brushing that thought off she went to hug her mom and dad before she fell into step with her best friends as they walked her to their car.

"So what did you bring us?" Clover said, exercising no sense of control and making Sam laugh. Alex rolled her eyes. "Keep that up and the answer will be nothing!" she said and Clover huffed before smirking. "She's just bitter because she still hasn't found a boyfriend yet and gotten no grad gift" she said evilly making Alex stick out her tongue at her. Sam could only laugh as she listened to their amusing banter, using the moment to think about her husband as she stopped listening to her friends.

"Whoa Sammie!" said Clover a second later making her snap out of her thoughts and look at her. "What?" Sam asked in confusion not knowing why Clover was gawking at her with her jaw touching the floor. The blonde said nothing simply grabbing Sam's right hand and holding it up and immediately Sam knew what she was looking at.

Her wedding ring.

In her stress over parting with Tim she hadn't even remembered it was there on her finger, not that she was about to take it off anyway. Sam gulped as Clover eyed it. "Where did you get this?" She asked slightly fingering the ring with wide eyes. "It was a present" she said thinking quickly. "Oh my god, really?" Alex asked, pushing past Clover to take a look. "It's beautiful, you're so lucky" she said making Sam smile brightly as she thought about the man who gave it to her.

Clover's eyes narrowed. "Who gave it to you? It looks like diamond" she said making Sam freeze for a second. Of course Clover was the expert in jewellery and would know real diamonds from fake ones. "Why does it matter?" she said rolling her eyes and making Clover frown at her secrecy. _'Why does it feel like she's hiding something"_ she thought while glancing at the huge, diamond ring on her best friend's finger that looked a hell of a lot like an engagement ring. Plus she looked so happy, her face for some reason had this glow she had never seen before as soon as they mentioned the ring and she couldn't help but wonder why.

"Why do you look so happy Sam?" she asked with narrowed eyes. "She's happy to be home duh!" Alex said in annoyance saving Sam the trouble of answering and she took a breath of relief. Clover looked down still not satisfied with the answer, knowing there had to be more to this than met the eye. Sam still hadn't told them where the ring had come from and people didn't just walk around gifting diamond rings to others. Suddenly her eyes lit up and she grinned. "Of course! Rick!" She screamed in excitement. "Oh my God, he proposed to you?" she asked in a hyper state making Sam's eyes widen.

Alex looked at Clover in confusion. "Who's Rick? What are you going on about?" she asked. Clover sighed. "I forgot to tell you, he's the guy Sam met while on vacation and fell in love with!" she said excitedly. Alex raised an eyebrow still confused. "What?" Alex said. "And you didn't tell me Sammie? What is going on here?"

Sam bit her lip and sighed making them both look at her in concern before she spoke ."Rick isn't my boyfriend anymore" she said softly and they both gasped. "Oh my God..." Clover said sadly with a sad frown on her face. "I'm soo sorry, I know how much you liked him" she said remembering how Sam had texted her in the middle of the night to tell her she was in love. This must be killing her. Sam smiled shaking her head. "Nah, it's fine. Really" she said a little too happily because she actually hadn't lied to them. She had married the guy and he was no longer her boyfriend.

Seeing Clover still watching her with suspicious eyes she decided change the subject. "Now are we going home or what? Don't you want to see the awesome things I brought back?" she asked with a smirk making Clover grin as she started the car and started towards her home.

"By the way Sammie" Alex said, sitting in the back with her. "Was it as awesome as you thought it would be? Your trip?" Sam smiled happily before she nodded thinking of how wonderful it had been. She couldn't even put it in words and seeing the situation she really shouldn't try either. "It was even better than that" she said making Alex smile again. Sam leaned back on the car seat and could only smile back briefly, only being half there because her heart was stuck with her husband wherever he was.

* * *

Scam took a deep breath, while watching Jerry from the clear doors of his office with narrowed eyes. Knowing he had to do this now he turned the handle to his unlocked door and stepped in quietly. Hearing the door open Jerry smiled. "Thanks for the reports Mark-" his mouth fell open and his eyes widened in panic when he saw who was actually standing in front of him. _"How is that even possible?"_ he thought in confusion remembering that Scam was in jail every time he checked today.

"What are you doing here?" Jerry asked immediately getting defensive as Scam had expected. "What does it look like Jerry?" he asked with a passive face taking a step closer to the angry old man. Jerry's eyes widened and he got into a fighting stance and Scam rolled his eyes when he saw that. Did he honestly think that if he was really here to attack him, Jerry would be able to stop him on his own?

"I don't know how you escaped again..." Jerry started determinedly. "But you're not going to get away with this!" Scam let out a sigh. "Actually to be honest, I escaped a month ago" he admitted making Jerry narrow his eyes in confusion. "That's not possible, you've been locked up in jail for close to a month, if not more" he said firmly and Scam chuckled. "No, an advanced hologram of me has" he said correcting him. Jerry slumped his shoulders thinking of the flaws in his security system that this man always seemed to find and use to escape. "I was beginning to wonder if something was wrong myself..." he said. "It's not like you to sit in silence for a month" Jerry said making Scam smirk at the infamous reputation he had built over the years.

"So, come to attack W.O.O.H.P. again?" Jerry asked, sticking to the point and getting ready to hit the button on the console that would let all the security guards that worked at W.O.O.H.P. come rushing in to capture the enemy. Scam smirked seeing Jerry trying to be sly about calling security but he could see his hand creeping over to the emergency button on his desk. "No actually..." he said letting his smirk widen, knowing Jerry wasn't going to see this coming in his wildest dreams. "I've come to turn myself in."

Scam chuckled in amusement when he saw the old man's mouth drop open in shock before he went pale and started spluttering. "Y-you are...YOU are?...giv-giving yourself up?" he asked weakly when he finally got the words out.

"That's right" Scam said calmly, crossing his arms over his chest before watching Jerry faint on the spot. He couldn't help but smirk because Jerry had definitely not seen this one coming.

* * *

Clover sighed in boredom as she lay across the bed in Sam's room. Alex sat on a chair patiently waiting for Sam to come back from her shower. "I'm bored" Clover declared before sitting up and sighing again. Alex rolled her eyes. "Find something to do then" she suggested and the blonde sighed again before she stopped and glanced right in front of her. She couldn't help but smirk while eyeing the suitcase sitting on the bed in front of her. The same one she was sure was filled with all the goodies Sammie had brought back from her wonderful trip. "Got it" she said with another smirk, sneaking closer to the suitcase and unzipping it.

'Clover!" Alex screamed standing up in panic. "Stop that! You shouldn't be going through Sammie's things!" she said with a frown of disapproval on her face. Clover raised her hands innocently. "What? I'm only helping her unpack" she said with a shrug making Alex sigh in defeat and sit back on her chair. "Fine" she said. "But I'm waiting for her to come out" she said with dignity before looking away from the suitcase. Ignoring Alex Clover smirked beginning to sort through the suitcase.

"Oh wow" she said when she noticed a shoebox with sandals, a necklace which she suspected was also a diamond one, amongst other things. "I wonder what is for me?" she said, shamelessly screening through the contents and making Alex sigh again. She paused opening the jewellery case again. "I didn't know diamonds were so popular in resorts" she said while looking at the necklace again as it shimmered in the black velvet case.

"I can't believe you are going through her stuff!" Alex said in annoyance with a pout on her lips. Clover was seriously unbelievable. "I can't believe YOU aren't" Clover said teasingly earning a glare from her friend. Laughing she turned her gaze back to the suitcase and paused when she saw an oil painting of an island sitting there, hiding the rest of the stuff inside from view. Figuring it was for Gaby she picked it up, lifting it out of the suitcase and moving to put it aside on the bed so she could see if there was anything underneath.

Her eyes narrowed when she noticed the only thing left inside. It seemed like a large photo frame sitting at the very bottom of the suitcase, turned over on it's back. Shrugging she picked it up and absentmindedly turned it around.

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped open at the same time when she saw the photo. She blinked several times, taking shaky breaths and trying to get her mind to stop playing tricks on her but the image before her wouldn't change. The photo showed Sam smiling happily, dressed in a wedding dress with her arms wrapped around a man's neck and holding him close while he carried her. With her eyes widened to the size of saucers she easily recognized the face of the man smiling back at her and holding her best friend in his arms in the photograph.

"Al-" she took a deep breath trying to get her tongue to work again. "Alex!" she managed to scream while gripping the frame hard in her hands, her knuckles turning white from the severity of her hold.

"What?" Alex asked annoyed until she turned around and noticed how Clover looked like she was about to faint at any second. "What is it Clover?" she asked coming closer now concerned and wondering if something was wrong. Not being able to say anything still, Clover did the only thing she could and turned the frame around letting Alex see what had just put her in this state of shock.

Alex's eyes widened and her mouth fell open as she glanced at it in shock not believing what she was seeing. A photo of her best friend's wedding with... She gulped, trying to moisten her rapidly drying throat as she opened her mouth and squeaked out the words she had to say. "B-but Clover...That's Sammie and...and..."

Clover gulped before finishing the statement for her.

"Tim Scam."

* * *

**MUA-HAHA-HAHA-HA- **(It's a slow evil laugh for effect lol)

I had so much fun writing this! And oh gosh I just noticed this ending has not 1, not 2, but 3 cliffies! (Broke the record go me! Okay I am high, blame me writing this :P)

Cliffie 1: Clover and Alex seeing the wedding pic. Oh gosh.

Cliffie 2: Scam turning himself him to Jerry who fainted. (haha)

Cliffie 3: ….Is hidden. (sam's dizziness and fainting is a huge clue. lol)

Hmm what else…_oh yea if anyone would like a sequel_… **PLEASE TELL ME! :D **I see there is potential here for one so I could write one if people want one to be written. (so tell me :P)

**Please, PLEASEEEEEE ****Review**! (and make me…and my sore fingers happy who are glaring at the keyboard at the moment :P)

Seriously reviews would mean a lot. Thanks for reading.

Luv,

Cresenta's Lark


End file.
